Hikaru's surprise
by sweetyamiyugigirl
Summary: What if Sai did more than just play Go? What if there was more going on in the Heian era than what history said? Hikaru's going to find out what. Rated for my fears. Au and some ooc
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Me? Own Hikaru no Go? IF I did Sai never would have left Hikaru!

"Blah" talking

'blah' Dragon Hikaru talking

::blah:: Mental link/Dragon Hikaru talking to only one person.

/blah/ thinking

Warnings: Slight Out Of characterness, AU

Hikaru stared listlessly up at his ceiling. He hated trying to fall asleep. Even after three years, even after finding Sai's Go in his own, and using a fan while playing, it still hurt that Sai had left. It was his own fault. Hikaru knew it, it was his own selfish desires to play Go on his own, he should have let Sai play more, as much as he wanted, then, perhaps, Sai wouldn't have faded. Hikaru would have done anything to get Sai back, to make him happy, but he was gone, and Hikaru knew that he had pushed him away. With these tortured thoughts, he fell, as he did more often then not, into a dreamless sleep.

Hikaru opened his eyes and saw a clearing. It was ringed with trees, and the grass was soft, thick and a beautiful shade of green. With some melancholy he thought /Sai would like this place. / But something wasn't quite right. The grass was farther away than normal, and the trees were smaller than they should have seemed. A highly unpleasant voice asked "Why are you taking me here?"

"As you know, our youkai(1) servants, though effective, prove less than satisfactory against Fugiwara and the other court members." A second, rather snake like voice answered.

"Yes." The unpleasant voice testily answered "And you promised that you had a solution."

"Well I and my fellow sorcerers had and idea. Fugiwara defeats the youkai the quickest, and the most. So we summoned a being that could stop Fugiwara." The snake like voice answered "So I am showing you the creature."

/Creature? / Thought Hikaru angrily. Then he looked down at what used to be his hands. He had dragon paws. Twisting around he found that he was, in fact a dragon. His front half was gold, his back half was amber. / I will not fight a Fugiwara. Besides he said could, not would. /

"And how am I to control this creature?" The unpleasant voice demanded.

"I have a magical leash on it. It will have to obey the one who holds the leash." The snake like voice replied smoothly. "The leash allows mental communication with the creature and physical… prods to obey the leash wielder."

"What do you mean by 'prods'?" The unpleasant voice queried.

"Mild to acute pain depending on whether or not the beast is being stubborn or an attempted to escape, disobey or help the enemy. You have to touch the leash though. But the beast is asleep so reaching the leash should not be a problem." The smooth voice answered.

During that conversation, Hikaru was frantically trying to find and sever the leash with his claws. The two men were getting closer, and when Hikaru came in contact with the leash a wave of agony swept through him, so Hikaru took off, flying as fast as he could. The two men had gotten into the clearing as Hikaru was gaining altitude. One of the men wore all black flowing robes like Sai's; the second man was wearing a sorcerer's robe and cape. Hikaru was moving on instinct alone, and the one in sorcerer's clothes lunged for the trailing leash but missed.

A couple hours later Hikaru's wings started to shake and his muscles screamed with exhaustion. He landed as best as he could in the forest that had been stretching endlessly beneath him. He hid as best as he could, yet because of his new form (and size) it wasn't very good and he didn't know how or even if he could return to human form. Mush as he was loathe to, Hikaru fell asleep as soon as he got into a comfortable position in his makeshift hiding place.

Hikaru awoke to whispers. It sounded like at least three people near him. "Why is it here?" One person whispered.

"I do not know, what should we do?" A second answered.

"He has a subjugation leash, I wonder why?" A third mused.

Hikaru was sore from his mad dash flight, but he figured that he might be able to escape the people that were talking. He prepared to fly, eyes opening and saw several curious looking villagers. 'Hello my name is Hikaru.' Hikaru said, hoping that they could understand him.

The villagers jumped in surprise. "You're awake." One of them yelped.

'Unless you wish to control me I mean you no harm, if that is what you seek, then I will escape you.' Hikaru stated plainly.

One of the villagers made a wild grab for the leash, but Hikaru's tail whistled out to meet him, then Hikaru flared his wings and fled. An hour and a half later, Hikaru found that he was starving and thirsty. He searched around and saw a lake. He landed at one side of the lake, leaned over and drank for a good ten or fifteen minutes, he also noticed that there were fish and ate three or four of them. He noticed that there was a building on the other side of the lake. Curious, but extremely wary he inched towards the building. Half the way there he heard sounds of a city; calls of vendors, chattering voices and for some reason, clattering of hooves. Hikaru had noticed that the attire worn by the people he had met thus far had been old fashioned, from the Heian era. Retreating deeper into the fringe of the forest, yet still moving towards the building and the city until he stopped in shock. It was a graceful, elaborate and expensive looking palace.

The city looked like a typical Heian era city, full of people and horses moving about. A dark shape, followed by several more of the shapes entered the sky over the city. Alarm bells rang throughout the city and the people scattered, trying to avoid the dark shapes. The shapes made Hikaru's hackles rise and he started to growl without realizing that he was. Then when the shapes attacked the people, he darted out from forest, roared and attacked the demonic creatures.

One of them hissed in a voice of broken glass and steaming charcoal "You were sssssummoned for massssssster. Whyy do you not help ussss?"

'Because I don't think that harming defenseless people is a good idea!' Hikaru growled in reply 'And because I don't want to serve your master.' Hikaru put as much venom and disgust as he could in that last word.

A second youkai in a voice of icy waters and darkest shadows challenged "And why do you serve these humans? You are a dragon, wildest of all, yet you protect these mortals, why?"

'Because they have no way to defend themselves. And you work for a human as well idiot.' Hikaru spat as he kicked four of the youkai away from a group of humans that had frozen in shock.

The first spoke again "That is not true, he is a sorcerer. But you do not fight for them. I can tell. You fight for the whisper of the last name of someone who took your heart, soul and mind then later shattered the first two of those. Why would you do that?"

Hikaru's entire body shook as if he had been punched. 'I… I pushed him away with my own selfishness… It was my fault he… You're just trying to distract me!'

The second youkai spoke, easily avoiding the young dragon's tail, landing lightly on a rooftop "Yet sssstill you fight. How do you know if the name isss not the sssame perssson, just a clan member?"

'I... I still couldn't fight that person. Why won't you GO AWAY like the other… Whatever-you-ares ?' Hikaru demanded in frustration. The first one managed to strike Hikaru's tail. Hikaru roared in pain and flames shot out of his mouth and badly singed the youkai who had hurt him.

Said youkai flew away from the battle and the remaining demon (the one who had spoken second to him earlier) stated "We shall meet again. You may want to come with us after being incarcerated by those humans in the palace." And he flew after his fellows a moment later.

Hikaru flopped down in the city's main square, exhausted. He had forgotten for a minute that there had been others and that they had watched the fight and heard his and the youkai's words. Then a crowd gathered around him and he tensed as best as he could, but the long flights coupled with the fight had completely drained Hikaru.

One of them spoke in a refined voice, reminiscent of Sai's formal tones "I thank you dragon for defending us, but some of us can beat them back. Why did you help us?"

Hikaru's emerald eyes showed his fear, youth, and exhaustion. 'I saw creature that gave me a bad feeling attacking people who, as far as I could tell, couldn't fight back. Those things attacked without provocation as far as I could tell. Those things would have slaughtered without mercy if they were able, correct?'

"Yes they would have, but what they said about your motives, is that true?" The man asked.

'I… It's very complicated… Who are you? Where am I?' Hikaru answered honestly, hoping that he might actually get some help, and not have to escape (or, since he could sense several very powerful auras heading his way try to) again.

The crowd murmured its shock, but the man smiled gently "I am the ruler of Japan. You are in the royal city Kyoto. You are young, are you not?"

'Err, yes, why do you ask s-sir?' Hikaru stammered slightly, nervous of the man.

"How old are you, young one, and what is your name?" the emperor asked kindly.

"F-fifteen years old Sir. I am Hikaru." Hikaru answered shyly.

The crowd again murmured its shock, and a likewise shock flitted across the emperor's face, before his mask of calmness was back in place. "Why are you so tense?" The emperor asked quietly.

'I have had bad interactions with humans in the past… How long? Two days. The first was when I found out I was summoned here by those two weirdos. The second was a couple of people, they tried… So I am a little tense…' Hikaru answered, forgetting for a split second that he was probably in the Heian era, and thus they hadn't a clue what weirdo meant. He did sense that the powerful auras were surrounding him, and that there were more of them.

"You are quite striking, partly gold, part brown scales, and emerald eyes. What does 'weirdo' mean?" The emperor remarked, genuinely curious about what Hikaru had meant.

'I-it means strange Sir… And why are those powerful auras surrounding me? What have I done?' Hikaru asked, his last question filled (to Hikaru's consternation) with unexpected vulnerability and a sadness of one who has been unfairly prosecuted.

For the first time both the crowd and emperor noticed the injured tail and slightly trembling muscles of one exhausted but expecting the need to run. One of the powerful auras came forwards. The man bowed formally to the emperor and stated "He truly means us no harm my lord. We all agree on this." The other auras came forward, the group as an even mix of men and women.

Hikaru's eyes for the first time left the emperor's as he looked at the group. They all had clothes similar to Sai's on, meaning that they were nobles. They each had a fan, though as he looked none of them had Sai's color until he looked at the one nearest the emperor. Elegant white clothes, pale yellow fan in slim alabaster fingers, the delicate, soft scent that Hikaru remembered from the times that he had been glomped or strangled by the person, long dark purple hair that reached slightly below the man's knees, amethyst painted lips, pale cheeks, and amethyst eyes that matched his lips and hair. Hikaru shivered in recognition. That man, he was the most powerful by far the most powerful aura including the black robed man and his sorcerous servant that Hikaru had ever met.

The crowd, nobles and Emperor noticed the young dragon's sudden stillness as he looked at Fugiwara no Sai. Those intelligent emerald eyes of the dragon's had looked at each of the nobles in turn, but froze, then widened as he beheld the noble. The dragon had stopped shaking, in fact it looked like the dragon had stopped, or was having trouble breathing. A white-gold light surrounded the dragon, making it impossible form them to see him. A couple minutes later A tanned, half blond, half brown haired, unusually clothed teenager who looked seventeen was where the dragon had stood, a gash on his leg and emerald eyes over bright and brimming with emotions that no one could quite discern. The teen crumpled to his knees, falling away from the injured leg, eyes still on Sai's own. Sai stepped forward, knelt down in front of the teen and murmured something quietly in a language they couldn't understand. The teen's eyes were filled with raw emotion as Sai spoke and the former started to sob. It was a heartbroken sound that brought a lump to everyone who heard the sobs throats. The look in the teen's eyes was one of a hope that something was real, crushing guilt, pain and a deep sadness. That broken gaze was softly placed up at Sai's own face, as the latter gently murmured to the former, before the expressive emerald orbs closed and tears rolled down the teen's cheeks.

Sai, still murmuring quietly in that unknown language, gently hugged the shuddering teen, stroking his hair. "Lord Sai, do you know this… Hikaru?" The emperor asked, not quite sure what to call the dragon-teen.

"Yes I do my lord. We met while I traveled. We've known each other for a long time." Sai responded softly, before switching back to calming the dragon teen down. "When I was… Called (a/n summoned by the court literally, like Hikaru was) back to the court, I had no time to say farewell to Hikaru."

youkai means demon


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Me? Own Hikaru no Go? IF I did Sai never would have left Hikaru!

"Blah" talking

'blah' Dragon Hikaru talking

::blah:: Mental link/Dragon Hikaru talking to only one person.

/blah/ thinking

Warnings: Slight Out Of characterness, AU

Sid: Thank you for the information and the review! ^^

Happyfish: I am updating, thanks for the review!^^

Yami no Kaze: Thank you! ^^

ShiroLight: Thank you for the information, and the word explanation! ^^

Pachysam: -sweatdrop- Ummm… When my muse comes back… Any ideas would help, I really don't know what to do with that fic as of now. ^^

The nobles and crowd murmured in shock, Sai was quite a gentle person and the fact that he knew a dragon, Sai had kept to himself. One of the nobles (who had an unpleasant voice) demanded "If you knew a dragon, why did you not tell us so? The beast is an excellent fighter."

The dragon-teen's head shot up towards the noble. Hikaru's eyes narrowed in anger and he started to growl "Because I did not know myself that I was a dragon. Because, unless I was summoned here I couldn't help because of where I live."

The dragon-teen's voice would be pleasant to listen to, but the fiery growl sent a shiver of apprehension around the group. The commoners left and some of the court that had been out to fight the demons in the firsts place remained however along with the emperor.

A second noble spoke "Leave the young dragon alone, he fought off several youkai and, if anyone noticed, is injured. My lord, perhaps we could let him rest and heal in the palace as a thank you for driving them away?"

The emperor nodded regally and stated "you shall be able to rest in the palace as long as you need to Hikaru."

"T-thank y-you my lord." Hikaru responded as best as he could, anger replaced by shyness and the dragon-teen peeked over Sai's shoulder.

"My lord, how did you know the young dragon's name?" The unpleasant voiced noble asked curiously.

A look of amusement played across the emperor's face. "Because he told us his name earlier when he was in dragon form."

Hikaru followed the group of nobles, limping along as best as he could. He still had the leash connected to him, and he still couldn't pick up the wretched thing. Sai was being politely but firmly being grilled about Hikaru from the other nobles. One of them looked over at Hikaru, first noting his unsteady gate, then the leash trailing on the ground behind the dragon-teen. The noble studied the leash closer and realized with a start of surprise what it was. "Hikaru." The noble called. Hikaru looked up steadily at the noble, still moving towards the palace "How did you get that subjugation leash on you?"

Hikaru looked at him levelly and stated in a somewhat hollowly resigned voice. "When I woke up here two days I had this on. Two men were talking about the youkai attacks and how they were ineffective once Fugiwara and you lot appear. They were focused on stopping on Fugiwara in particular though. One of them mentioned summoning something that could stop Fugiwara and how they could control the being. They summoned me I couldn't fight a Fugiwara because they might have had a connection to Sai and besides I knew they were evil because if they were good they would have thought to try and reason with me."

"Interesting tale, but why would you not fight a Fugiwara because of Lord Sai?" The unpleasant voice sneered.

"What is your name, Sir?" Hikaru answered, eyes narrowing, liking the noble less and less as he talked more to him.

"I am Tsuyujima, for a time I taught the emperor Igo by myself after lord Sai left the palace, braded as a cheater. Sai is rather good at magic so he was summoned into the emperor's court once more." Tsuyuima stated, not noticing the rage those words roused in the dragon-teen. The other noble had noticed the young dragon's wrath however.

"Lord Tsuyujima unless you wish to be attacked I would suggest that you leave Hikaru alone." The noble admonished.

Hikaru was growling low in his throat, sending dagger sharp glances at the noble Igo tutor. Sai looked over at the teen, then at Tsuyujima, shook his head, sighed and softly said "Hikaru." The dragon-teen looked over at Sai, growling stopping mostly and smiled brightly up at the other. Sai stated "Hikaru." Again, but a bit more firmly. Hikaru pouted, crossed his arms and stopped growling at Tsuyujima.

The other nobles looked curiously at Sai "Why was he growling at your rival?" One of the nobles who had been unsuccessfully trying to get information about the dragon-teen from Sai asked.

Aforementioned noble/Igo tutor smiled wryly. "For that very reason, Hikaru is… Protective of those he considers friends."

The group of nobles plus Hikaru and the emperor had gotten to the palace as the conversation had gone on. Hikaru was shown the way to the infirmary by a servant.

The healer was a cheerful lady when Hikaru took an immediate liking to. She was friendly and open, unlike most of the nobles he had just previously been dealing with. As she worked on cleaning his injury (Hikaru had tried to help, but she had told him if he wanted to help, he was to stay _still_) She asked "How did you get this injury? It looks like it was inflicted by youkai claws."

"So that's what those things were. All I saw were creatures who felt like trouble attacking defenseless people." Hikaru answered "One of them managed to slice a bit of my tail before it flew away like a coward." Hikaru validated his words by changing his hand into a paw and back again.

The healer had done a magical scan as Hikaru spoke and demanded "What have you been up to young dragon? Flying your fastest until you crash?"

"I never crashed… I had to get away from A) the people who summoned me, and B) Several villagers who wanted to control me." Hikaru protested, then swayed with exhaustion.

"You lay down now young dragon. I will ask you later about the escaping comments." The healer instructed, firmly pushing Hikaru into a sleeping position on the cot he had been on. Hikaru reluctantly complied and fell asleep soon after he closed his eyes.

Hikaru woke hearing voices around him. Aristocratic, airy voices that didn't make any sense to him at first, but as sense to him at first, but as he became more aware an oddly familiar and strangely foreboding voice say "Are you sure that we should trust this creature?"

"He defended Kyoto did he not? And, from their reunion, Hikaru trusts Lord Sai quite a bit and the feeling is mutual." A second voice vaguely familiar, but not foreboding voice countered.

"True, yet how do we know that the beast will not turn on us?" the unpleasant voice murmured "There has to be a reason why there is a subjugation leash on him."

"Lord Tsuyujima his name is Hikaru." The healer's voice cut in. "And he is waking, please leave. Lord Tsuyujima, Lord Sei."

"Very well." Both voices answered simultaneously.

After Hikaru heard the door close and the footsteps faded from hearing the healer said dryly "You can open your eyes now Hikaru, They are gone now." 

Hikaru opened his emerald eyes and asked curiously "How did yu know that I was awake?"

"I saw you stir and your rate of breathing changed." The healer responded "About your earlier comment about getting away from someone? I also scanned your heart, soul and consciousness for injuries. Who or what shattered your heart and soul? How did that person gain so much over you? Only very, very recently have you begun to heal, how are you healing in that regard?"

Hikaru told the healer of his arrival and how he found himself at the palace. However, before Hikaru told the healer anything else the door slid open to reveal Sai, who gracefully glided forward. Hikaru bounced off the cot and gave the Igo instructor a warm, happy hug that was cheerfully returned. The healer knew that dragons usually did not like to be touched and lord Sai, though friendly was not tactile (same with most of the other nobles were as well) most of the time.

Hikaru asked "How're you doing Sai?"

"I am fine Hikaru. How is your leg?" Sai responded cheerfully.

"It doesn't hurt anymore. I want to play, can we?" Hikaru asked Sai. The healer noticed that neither had let go of the other as they spoke.

Before the noble could respond the healer said "I have not said you may leave yet. What exactly do you want to play?"

"Go." Hikaru and Sai answered simultaneously.

"Fine, I happen to have a goban in here. I am still observing you for injuries, besides with the amount of flying you have done, you should not move around much for the next two or three days." The healer showed them to the Goban and after Nigiri (Sai got white) they started to play. After a game (in which Hikaru spectacularly lost) the healer asked "Who taught you how to play Hikaru?"

"Sai taught me how to play. Why do you ask?" Hikaru answered casually.

How long have you known Lord Fugiwara?" The healer asked.

Hikaru looked up at Sai, chewing on his lip, thinking. Then answered "I-I'm not sure but a long time." Sai nodded in affirmation.

"Why were you not with Lord Fugiwara when he returned from the palace three years ago?" The healer asked, not knowing the damage inflicted on both of them by that question.

A deep, guilt laced pain entered Hikaru's eyes and the dragon-teen seemed to wither quietly before Sai and the healer's eyes. Sai's face hardened into and impenetrable mask and replied "I was magically summoned to the palace."

"I – I would have followed Sai anywhere if I was able. Still would." Hikaru answered, knees hugged to chest, rocking back and forth slightly, eyes very haunted in a way that broke the healer's heart. Then he seemed to retreat into himself, in a bad way "T-this must b-be a d-dream. A-a l-long one b-but s-still a-a dream." The rocking increased, as did the guilt "All my fault. Please, please forgive me for my selfishness Sai. I'll let you play, play all of them I promise. Please, come back Sai." Hikaru whispered.

The healer watched Hikaru's breakdown with horrified fascination, then with a start realized that Sai, kind, gentle, sweet lord Sai was the person who had shattered the dragon-teen so thoroughly. Sai had deftly moved around the goban and enveloped the slightly younger male (by three years) in a tight, reassuring hug, his clothes shielding Hikaru from sight, murmuring "No Hikaru, we are in the Heian era. I am right here. I am not going anywhere and neither are you." Soothingly and softly, gently stroking Hikaru's hair. After a while Hikaru's arms went to his sides and he turned in Sai's embrace, looking at the healer.

The healer bowed very deeply to the both of them "Forgive me for my carelessness. I did not realize that my question would case such pain."

Hikaru looked at the healer and said "I forgive you, it was an honest question. I believe you intended no harm. Sai forgives you too, right Sai?" The last comment directed at the noble Igo tutor. Sai seemed to consider the teen's request until Hikaru poked him lightly.

"I… Forgive you for the unintentional harm you inflicted." Sai stated stiffly and reluctantly.

Hikaru's face blanked suddenly, his eyes focusing on something the other two could not see. Then soft emerald turned to frightened jade eyes sand Hikaru's whole body shivered against Sai's, Sai looked down at Hikaru, eyes full of concern and confusion.

A/N: I know that Hikaru seems a little bi-polar, but before he had just been fighting, whereas now he had some time to cool down, so I don't think he was too ooc, tell me what you think! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Me? Own Hikaru no Go? If I did Sai never would have left Hikaru!

"Blah" talking

'blah' Dragon Hikaru talking

::blah:: Mental link/Dragon Hikaru talking to only one person.

/blah/ thinking

"_**blah"**_ stressed words

Warnings: Slight Out Of characterness, AU

..:-faints- Y-you read my story? I'm honored! –smiles brightly-

ShiroLight: No he didn't. and Don't worry Hikaru will.. Sort of. –checks end of chapter- then again I think I might be evil –sigh- That's why I had him react like that, as in the canon he has had dreams of Sai before. Here's the next chapter! ^^

"Hikaru, what is wrong?" The healer asked, the random fact that lord Sai had not let go of the dragon-teen rather distracting.

"I… there…" Hikaru started, then his eyes faded back to emerald, he turned and snuggled into lord Sai's embrace.

A startled and rather bashful expression flitted across Sai's face "I accidentally touched the subjugation leash that the persons who summoned Hikaru, placed on him." 

"Is that why you flow so much? But then why did you attack the youkai?" The healer asked.

Hikaru's answer was muffled by Sai's clothes, but the healer could hear him perfectly "Because the youkai are controlled by the ones who summoned and put the leash on me. Because the people couldn't defend themselves from an unprovoked attack. Because the actions of a few are not representative of all."

"Subjugation leashes can only be removed by the sorcerer who created it. If any person holds the leash the gain an enormous amount of control over you. Not just physically, but any and all abilities and strengths as well." The healer informed.

Sai's face openly showed shock and horror at what Hikaru had been put under. Hikaru tightly hugged the slightly older male and murmured "This fate I willingly accept if it means I can be around you again Sai. Besides I know you wouldn't abuse this."

Sai and the healer blinked in confusion "What do you mean 'I wouldn't abuse this'? What would I not abuse?" Sai asked.

"The leash. I want you to hold it Sai." Hikaru explained into Sai's chest, voice showing that he was completely serious.

"Why? Why would you let anyone touch that thing?" Sai asked in genuine confusion.

"Because someone is eventually going to get a hold of it, I can't run forever. Besides, I want to help you fight those youkai whatever they ares." Hikaru answered honest, warm, trusting emerald eyes reassuring worried amethyst.

"This could help Hikaru. Of the cases like Hikaru's most do run as long as they can and get captured and used, some kindly, though most cruelly. Of the handful who reached the same conclusion as Hikaru, three of the five destroyed themselves, rather than being controlled. The two who came to Hikaru's conclusion and did not destroy themselves, asked as Hikaru has the person that they trusted most to hold the leash. The two persons accepted. While they had infinitely more control over the ones that had the leashes on them than the ones who were forced to serve, the willingly subjugated ones could only be controlled by the one they had willingly allowed to touch the leash, rather than the unwilling ones who could be controlled by anyone who touched the leash." The healer answered.

Sai was fidgeting slightly trying to decide what he should do. He looked over at Hikaru who looked back at him, quiet acceptance of the healer's words and trust in him. "Hikaru… I… If you are sure… I can help you hide."

Hikaru shook his head "No Sai, I want to help fight the youkai. They're being controlled by the same people that summoned me. Besides I want to make sure that you are safe."

Sai hesitated, biting the edge of his fan, sighed and stated haltingly "I… I will take the leash." Sai's right hand tentatively traveled towards the loop that signaled the leash's handle. Hikaru watched Sai, emerald eyes gentle and trusting of the elder male. Sai's trembling fingers almost touched the loop of leather when Emperor Ichigo entered the infirmary, speaking to Tsuyujima and another noble that Hikaru didn't know the name of. None of the three realized the noise they were making as they came in. Sai's right hand dropped to his side, left hand tightening around his fan, startled. Hikaru reacted more energetically. He leapt off the cot he had been sitting on (ignoring the twinge of pain from his leg and onto the ceiling, partially transformed so four sets of claws sank into the infirmary's ceiling) The leash hung from the collar on Hikaru's neck, swinging back and forth slightly. Sai bowed formally to the emperor them the latter noticed the former.

"Why is Hikaru on the ceiling?' the unknown (to Hikaru) noble asked curiously.

The healer answered "Because you three startled him." Everyone noticed that Hikaru was growling at Tsuyujima once more.

Hikaru's eyes were a bright, dangerous shade of jade, but Sai murmured "Hikaru, I know you dislike him, but do not attack."

Hikaru's growling lowered in intensity, yet jade had not faded back to emerald. His claws retracted and he landed slightly heavily on his uninjured leg in front of Sai, still growling at the other Igo tutor. Then, suddenly, jade faded to emerald and Hikaru looked away "As you wish Sai." Yet he did not move from the protective stance in front of Sai. Sai hid his face behind his fan grumbling quietly about overprotective friends.

Tsuyujima noted that the Go game that had not yet been cleared up. One side he could clearly see was Sai's, he recognized the moves. The other side was of a played he had not met before. It was highly unusual, but it had echoes of something familiar / Whomever the player is / thought Tsuyujima /They are quite good but…/ Then noting a couple things thought speculatively, /The mysterious person's Go has echoes of my rival's Go./ He looked at Sai and at the dragon-teen. He knew that the young dragon did not like him, but cared enough about Sai to escape from his captors and defend a city filled with persons who could control him, merely by his rival's family name alone and had the calluses of an Igo player. "Do you play Igo, young dragon?"

The young dragon-teen switched to a combative position, his eyes narrowing "What does it matter to you if I play or not?"

Before Tsuyujima or Hikaru said anything else Sai interjected diplomatically "Hikaru does play Igo, and what he meant to ask was why you did you want to know?"

"I was wondering if he was the one who played against you in that game Lord Sai." Tsuyujima answered, gesturing towards the goban. Emperor Ichigo and the other noble looked at the goban and understood the Igo tutor's curiosity.

"Who was your teacher Hikaru?" The unknown noble asked quietly.

Hikaru's chin lifted, and a brilliant smile showed on his face as he stated "Sai was my teacher. What is your name sir?"

"Shonogan no Sei. (1)" Sei answered.

"A pleasure to meet you Lord Shonogan." Hikaru replied cheerfully.

Tsuyujima murmured "I am at a loss. You growl at me every time you see me, yet you address others as if you had manners. You are an odd creature."

"Do you want to know why I do not give you any respect?" Hikaru asked, it sounded casual enough, but there was a hint of menace in his voice and Sai gave a long suffering you-are-in-a-lot-of-trouble-now- sort of sigh ask Hikaru spoke. "Because you are a disgusting, low, good for nothing cheater. You hurt Sai and for that I will never forgive, trust or have little to do with you. I do not attack as Sai has asked me not to, or I would have punched you by now." Hikaru looked like he might move towards the Igo tutor when Sai placed a gentle hand on the teen's shoulder. The dragon-teen looked up at the noble, and grumbled something the others did not catch, but Sai merely shook his head, then tilted it to the side slightly, eyes telling Hikaru something that the latter did not want to do as a begging look was given back, but Sai merely shook his head again and Hikaru looked back at Tsuyujima and he tonelessly stated "Forgive me for the insults I paid you. They were uncalled for."

The nobles and the healer were surprised. Dragons, as a race were generally proud creatures and did not like to admit wrongdoing or apologize to anyone. Also the sheer amount of anger in the young one's posture before Sai had touched him, spoke of his desire to be away from the man, and the contempt he held as well. Tsuyujima answered a touch haughtily "I accept your apology young one. After all, wild creatures, such as yourself cannot always contain their tempers."

Sai's grip on Hikaru's shoulder tightened as Hikaru's eyes once again flashed to jade. Before anything else could happen the healer interceded "Lord Tsuyujima, please leave. Your presence is upsetting my patient and as the extent of his injuries are not, as of yet fully known to me, further provocation, however much unintended, may aggravate them."

Tsuyujima left the room, after bowing to the emperor and excusing himself. Pestering the dragon-teen would not serve his purposes as of yet, and he needed to speak with his top Igo apprentice within the court. The young man was always up for a game and he had a proposition for the teen.

After the other Igo tutor left Sei asked "I know that students often defend their teacher's honor, but insulting him, even though you apologized seems…. Rather uncalled for Hikaru."

"I…I just…" Hikaru started, and then composed himself slightly better and continued "Sai has been so very kind to me. He has taught me… Well everything really. And I really don't like that Tsuyujima person. His feeling bubble thingy around him just rubs me the wrong way and after what he did to Sai…" The dragon-teen's voice faded off and an expression of annoyed confusion descended on his exotic features.

Some of his speech did not make sense to the emperor, Lord Sei or the healer, so they looked at Sai hoping that he might shed some light on the strange teen's odds words. Sai asked quietly, knowing the confusion that Hikaru had unintentionally caused "Did you mean his magical aura Hikaru?" Noting the puzzled expression on his Hikaru's face he elaborated "What you sense around him that clings to him."

Hikaru nodded, then addressed the healer "Can I please go now, master healer?" sending an incandescent smile towards the woman.

She shook her head "No Hikaru. I have told you this before. After the amounts of flying you have done you need to stay still for the rest of this day at least."

Hikaru pouted adorably and huffed "I only got a scratch on the tail… Or leg in this form… And I'm not tired. Or sore." He protested, swaying slightly in the way Sai knew that Hikaru was trying to hide his soreness (After many a soccer practice before he stopped playing in order to play more Go) from his mother. He had known via the mental link that Hikaru was in fact both sore and tired, but still wanted to move around. Hikaru's mother usually was not fooled and ordered her son to eat, and then have an early night. After Hikaru went to bed, usually within five minutes the stubborn one was fast asleep.

Sai scoffed slightly and stated "No, you are exhausted Hikaru. You cannot fool me, you need to rest. _**Now.**_" The dragon-teen grumbled under his breath about what no one caught except Sai, who smiled gently as the teen got onto the cot, pulled a blanket over himself and fell asleep within a few minutes.

A surprised silence followed the teen's start into sleep. Finally Sei asked "How did you know that Hikaru was in so much need of rest?"

Sai smiled fondly down at Hikaru and answered his fellow noble friend "I know Hikaru quite well. He is quite… Stubborn when he wants to be."

"He listens to you." The emperor quietly noted. "He cares for you enough to risk capture on a mention of his summoners of your clan's name Lord Fugiwara. He seems to a very loyal being."

Sai smiled softly "He is. He likes to help people and has a large heart."

A palace messenger burst into the room, and gasped "Attack… on Osaka (2)… At least… five youkai." After the messenger managed his message the nobles moved swiftly out of the room, leaving the healer and the sleeping dragon-teen alone.

Thank you for the info about the noble Sid! ^^

(2)Did Osaka exist in the Heian era? Was it called that?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Me? Own Hikaru no Go? If I did Sai never would have left Hikaru!

"Blah" talking

'blah' Dragon Hikaru talking

::blah:: Mental link/Dragon Hikaru talking to only one person.

/blah/ thinking

"_**blah"**_ stressed words

Warnings: Slight Out Of characterness, AU

.:thank you for the compliments!

Ri-chan: Thank you! ^^

Sid: Thank you, and I will check out the links when I have time! ^^

Happyfish: See, new update!

Maggie: I'm glad that you like this, and Sai is soo cute! –squee-

Me: Thanks for the information and… Hiakru I think that after Sai left Hikaru would have become much more interested in the Heian era and might have learned olden Japanese, and of course Sai might have taught him a little as he learned it… And I'm babbling.

Hikaru woke up in an unfamiliar place. Given what he had happened to him in the last three or four days, he bet that he was no where nice. Then he remembered the healer, Sai and what all had happened the previous day and relaxed. He was relatively safe, and was (after checking his bandaged leg) fully healed as he didn't feel tired or sore, but he was very hungry. Hikaru got up, looking around the infirmary for the healer when a pleasant, but unfamiliar voice asked "Who are you?"

"I am Hikaru. Who are you?" Hikaru asked curiously, trying to pin point the speaker's location.

"I am Shonogan no Akari. My father, Shonogan no Sei is a noble in the court. I have never seen anyone quite like you Hikaru. Where do you come from?" Akari answered.

"Very, very far away. You would not have heard of it. Hikaru answered. "Where do you come from?"

"I was born in my father's estate in Kyoto." Akari answered; coming into the room she had long black hair and amber eyes. She him the rest of her face behind an elegant blue Ogi-fan. She wore clothes similar to Sai's, but instead of red and white she wore pale gold and green clothes.

The healer came into the infirmary and asked "Are you hungry Hikaru?" Hikaru nodded and the healer said "Follow me then." Hikaru slid off the cot and followed the healer out of the infirmary. The corridor was made out of a beautiful, dark wood with elegant carvings. Some colorful paintings adorned the walls, doors led to other places looked just as elegant as the hallway Hikaru was in. The healer opened a door and Hikaru went into the room. The healer have him instructions on how to get food and left.

After Hikaru got a plate of food (and thanked the cooks who seemed surprised at the courtesy Hikaru had shown them) he sat down at one of the tables and began to eat. A boisterous group of teenagers who looked around Hikaru's age breezed in though the door, demanded food haughtily, and were dressed, not in the simpler clothes of the other inhabitants of the rooms and the healer, but rather in court clothes. The group sat at the same table as Hikaru did and one of the guys noticed the dragon-teen and demanded, voice full of haughty flippancy "Who are you and why are you dressed like that?"

"Why do you want to know?" Hikaru asked, voice icy, yet his jade eyes blazed. The room went completely silent.

"Do you know who I am?" The young noble arrogantly demanded.

"An arrogant, full of himself person?" Hikaru replied coolly.

The young noble spluttered in indignant incoherence, when a second young noble asked in a less hostile tone "What is your name? My name is Tsutuko."

"I am Hikaru." Hikaru answered and returned to his breakfast.

A third young noble asked "What is that on your neck Hikaru?"

Hikaru twitched irritably at the mention of the thing, and warily answered "A collar, why do you want to know?"

One of the noble girls noticed the subjugation leash and whispered the fact to the other noble girls. All of them burst into giggles. The exotic teen was powerful, all of them could sense it, and he could be controlled too. One of the bolder and mean spirited girls moved towards Hikaru, or more specifically, Hikaru's leash. Hikaru noticed the movement and backed away, finished with his breakfast anyways. "Are you shy Hikaru? Why do you not let me approach you?" The noble girl asked, mock hurt in her voice.

"I am not shy, I just... Have something I need to do. Now." A second girl appeared behind Hikaru, startling the dragon-teen. Hikaru bolted through the door, the group of curious young nobles chasing after him.

One of the servants was on her way doing one of her numerous tasks when she saw the group of mid level important nobles' children chasing an oddly dressed teen who looked like he was about her age. Then she saw something that made her heart tighten. It was one of those special leashed that a couple others had on. They had magic and the nobles had found them (most had been running from everyone) at caught the person by the leash. When it was held, the person who had it on them was forced to do as they were told.

The nobles who had those magically bound servants were… Quite cruel, most were anyways had probably not yet been broken. "Come with me." The servant said "I can hide you."

Hikaru changed directions and followed the servant who quickly lost the group of nobles. "My name is Hikaru. What is yours? Thanks for the rescue by the way."

"I am Kitira, where are you from? I have never heard an accent like yours before."

"You are likely never going to near an accent like mine again either." Hikaru answered "I was summoned here, well not in the palace, but somewhere two days hard flying from here. I'm a dragon by the way."

Kitira was stunned /How did they capture a dragon? Who summoned him?/ "I am sure you could leave here by flying. If you wish, I can take you to an open courtyard."

"I'm glad that you would like to help, but I want to help against the youkai attacks." Hikaru answered.

"There was an attack on Osaka by the youkai yesterday around eight at night.: Kitira answered.

Hikaru looked very surprised "I didn't know… Why didn't he… And I'm the overprotective one?"

Before Kitira could ask about the person Hikaru had spoken of, a second servant cared into the room "There are injured coming in from Osaka, we need to help by carrying bandages to the infirmary." 

Hikaru and Kitira matched the break neck speed of the other and grabbed what was required and dashed to the infirmary. Once there the two servants set down the bandages where one of the healers told them to, then raced off to get what the healers had told them to get in another part of the palace.

Hikaru stayed however. He had taken a couple first aid classes (among others) and began helping. What he didn't realize is as he worked quickly but efficiently, was that he sent a burst of magic into the most severe wounds, which healed the injury.

One of the healers noticed the dragon-teen as he moved around the infirmary. It was the one who had spoken with (and cared for) him earlier. She thought curiously /I knew he was powerful, but at the time I could only sense the power, not what he could do yet I did sense magic that could be used for attack, not healing. Hikaru is full of surprises./

A couple of nobles to were there due to magical exhaustion also had noticed the dragon-teen working. He did not distinguish between the classes, only helping where he could. "Hey lord Sssai." Lord Sei murmured weakly.

"Yes lord Seeeii. What… What is… issit? Sai asked. For reasons unknown the youkai had focused on the violet haired noble, and one managed to inflict a shallow, but long cut on one of his arms.

"Your draconic friend… can heal magically." Sei told his friend tiredly.

Sai smiled drowsily "That doesn't sssurprise me… he's good at many things."

Those Hikaru helped registered naught but soft hands and a great lessening of pain. Hikaru moved to the nobles who also felt soft hands and much less pain (as some of them, while they had no magic, fought with swords or bows and arrows). Then they heard a soft, exotically accented voice murmur something quietly, in answer only a tired chuckle.

Lord Sei felt hands gently brush his temples, rubbing them in circles which lessened the pounding headache he had. Soft, gold colored magic entered him and sleep quietly over took him, but before that happened, he saw that the dragon-teen had moved to where Sai lay, a look of suppressed frantic worry and exasperation of one who tried as best as they could to protect one they cared quite deeply for when they were informed, but had not been and aforementioned person had gotten injured because of it. Then Sei's heavy eyelids closed and he fell deeply asleep.

"Sai, why didn't you wake me?" Hikaru asked softly as he deftly bound Sai's injured arm.

"You were… Assleep at the time. I did not want… To wake you." Sai answered. Hikaru's shoulders slumped and he sighed internally.

Sai lifted as sleep shaky hand and grasped Hikaru's. Hikaru focused back on Sai, rather than his thoughts and knelt to hear him more clearly "I am fine. Help others I am not going anywhere." Sai fell asleep after he stated that. After a long moment studying his friend, Hikaru continued helping others, but his gaze kept being pulled back to his sleeping friend, knowing that he wasn't the most injured, but worried all the same.

The healers had noticed the teen's work and were glad of the unexpected but welcome help. One of them noticed that the teen's gaze seemed to be magnetically attracted to a certain person after he helped that person. As to the identity of the person, it was hard to discern as the infirmary was quite full.

He pointed out the fact to a couple other healers as he passed them. Gradually the mystery of the unknown teen filtered through the healers' ranks until one mentioned casually "His name is Hikaru and he is a dragon. I also suspect who he may be fretting over, but I am unsure." The healer refused to elaborate further other than "He came in, in human form with an injured leg. He is extremely protective of a certain person"

As the day wore on and as it gave way to night the teen still worked. He had barely eaten anything for the midday meal and nothing for the evening meal as of yet. When he was asked why he worked he answered "I want to help. So I'm helping." The teen's emerald eyes had shone with determination as his exotic accent washed over them.

One healer firmly planted herself in front of Hikaru, a plate of food in one hand, some water in the other. "You have picked up a couple of his bad habits. You _**WILL**_ eat. I know you are powerful but you must rest. You are no use to anyone if you collapse."

Hikaru pouted but accepted the food and drink. A warrior and a Buddhist priest came into the infirmary. Both had magic, though not as much as their younger brother, and as magic users they were required to report to the palace to report to the emperor to help fight against the youkai. After reporting to the emperor they learned that their little brother had gotten injured during the last attack. Once they entered the infirmary, they sensed the powerful teenage creature. He was unusual looking and they wondered why there was no one uninjured conscious being other than him in the infirmary (the healers were sleeping) then they saw the subjugation leash. They both sighed in disapproval, controlling creatures in such a way was deplorable in their opinion, but there were a few of beings bound as this was in the palace.

Hikaru looked at the new comers, starting in the surprise. Both of them had purple hair, though both of the new comers hair was much lighter. One had blue eyes, the other had silver. "Hello… Who are you?" Hikaru asked curiously. Sai had mentioned once that he had not gotten along with his family very well after being branded a cheater, so he was suspicious of the two tall men who looked similar to Sai.

"I am Fugiwara no Naturu, and this is my brother Fugiwara no Sasuke. We are looking for our younger brother-" Started Nataru.

Hikaru cut him off, eyeing the pair of them with unconcealed suspicion "Fugiwara no Sai. What do you wish of him?" 

Both brothers internally sighed. The clan had been cruel to Sai since the allegations of cheating had been leveled against him. Sai had been traveling until three years ago when he had been summoned back to the court. This powerful seventeen year old (1) had obviously (to them) been befriended by their younger brother. Due to the fact that Sai was probably sleeping and injured coupled with Sai's sweet, forgiving nature had obviously made the teen very protective. Sasuke spoke in a pacifying, but honest tone "I and my brother Nataru did not believe what was said about our younger brother. Do you know where he is? We wish to see him?"

"Sai is injured and asleep at the moment." Hikaru answered a touch less hostile.

"Do you know when he will wake up?" Nataru asked. Hikaru shook his head and Nataru asked again "Did you meet Sai when he was traveling?"

Hikaru nodded and answered, eyes sparkling with happiness at the memories "Yes I did… He's taught me so much." His emerald eyes still aglow with memories.

The brothers smiled, glad that their little brother had someone that would protect him, even when he was being stubborn or naïve. Tsuyujima entered the room, the way he moved bespoke of the magic he had used, as well as his low magical aura at the moment. He was assisted by a teen about the same age as Hikaru, who was gently, but firmly pulling him into the room. "Please teacher, allow one of the healers to do a magical scan, the battle was most taxing on all who were concerned." Then he turned to Hikaru "Hello, are you one of the healers? Can you help him?"

"No I am not a healer, and I've been ordered not to help anyone else." Hikaru answered.

1) I will change the other one a bit later, I just didn't want reviewers to be mad at me for updating without having a new chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Me? Own Hikaru no Go? If I did Sai never would have left Hikaru!

"Blah" talking

'blah' Dragon Hikaru talking

::blah:: Mental link/Dragon Hikaru talking to only one person.

/blah/ thinking

"_**blah"**_ stressed words

Warnings: Slight Out Of characterness, AU

..: Yep, even if it is someone he dislikes.

Happyfish: thank you! ^^

Lovelymokona: Thank you for patiently waiting, I was really upset about Sai dying.

ShiroLight: I figured he must have some family right? I mean his parents probably wouldn't have let him wander around playing Go if he was first born back then… The leash, I kind of explained that a couple chapters ago, but they have to find the sorcerer and get him to get if off Hikaru. You're welcome, and here's the next one! ^^

"But that doesn't mean that I won't help you anyways." Hikaru answered. At the shocked look from the noble Igo tutor, he asked "What? Just because I don't like you doesn't mean I won't help you. So what's wrong?"

"I overused my magic. I have a pounding headache, my limbs shake and I feel light headed." Tsuyujima answered.

"First, sit down before you fall, because you look like you're about to keel over." Hikaru instructed, pointing the noble to a nearby seat.

Tsuyujima did as he was bid and sat down. Hikaru came over, reluctance written in his features battling with the desire to help others as he came towards him. The latter won and Hikaru gently rubbed Tsuyujima's throbbing temples in circles, which alleviated the pounding slightly and cleared his head. /His hands are soft./ Tsuyujima thought sleepily as the pain left, exhaustion took over. He noted soft, gold magical light gently enter him through his temples, taking the pain away, leaving him only with exhaustion which soon claimed him.

Hikaru swayed and he sat down heavily beside the sleeping noble, blinking hard. He hadn't realized how tired he was and wryly thought /The healer had a point about me stopping…But I want to help, even if I do have to help the Cheating Scumbag./ Sai's older brothers gently prodded Hikaru, then Sasuke asked "You haven't told us yet where our little brother is. Where is he?"

Sasuke's voice was different slightly from his older brother, but the gentle tone the priest used was the same one as Sai used when trying to cajole him into resting when Hikaru had pushed himself too hard, which had happened more time then Hikaru would have liked to admit. "I'll show you where your older brother is." He yawned, then stood up, trying and succeeding (mostly) to ignore the sleep that was tugging on his consciousness. Blearily he showed the elder two Fugiwara brothers to their younger sibling, as he did he mumbled "Sai's sleeping right now; please don't wake him if you can help it."

"I will try not to wake him." Both Nataru and Sasuke answered. They looked down at their younger brother, sad smiles on their faces. Sai had been through so much, and the youkai, for unknown reasons, were concentrating on Sai. Nataru looked over at Hikaru, who seemed to be trying to decide something that was tormenting him. He would glower at Tsuyujima, then send a warm, gentle look at Sai, then glower at the older Igo tutor again.

Nataru asked Hikaru "What is on your mind?"

Hikaru jumped a little "Oh, it's just…Nothing… Nothing really."

Nataru did not look convinced. He had seen similar looks on young warriors he had been training right before they either fussed over a comrade who had gotten injured, or threw a punch at a hated enemy. "Why then do you look like you are been torn apart by a terrible choice?"

"Well, it's rather childish really, and both are asleep so it really wouldn't be fair if…" Hikaru took one last, long look at Sai, a brief glower at Tsuyujima, then with the grace and quickness of a panther, he moved. In one blink of an eye the teen had moved from where he had been standing, to Sai's side. The seventeen year old looked exhausted, but he sat down on the floor beside the noble, with slightly trembling fingers of one who had longed for quite a while and knew what it felt like, brushed his fingers through the end of Sai's long hair, gently moving it off the floor, retying the knot that kept his hair tidy and moved his banges carefully away from his face. Sai seemed to feel the touch of the teen's fingers through his hair, and gave a soft, happy sigh, leaning towards the tanned digits slightly as he slept.

Hikaru seemed to notice the movement from the sleeping noble and stilled his finders, though he did not remove them from the end of Sai's long hair. One of the healers came into the room, noted Tsuyujima and Hikaru and growled. "I told you not to help anyone else today did I not Hikaru?" Hikaru seemed to meep something in reply, but the healer moved a step closer and the powerful teen seemed to shrink. "You do not even like lord Tsuyujima, yet you helped him despite what I told you?"

Hikaru's voice was a bit cleared "I want to help, even if it is _**him**_." The last word was filled scorn and dislike.

The student of Tsuyujima's eyes narrowed and his temper flared He spoke angrily, but quietly so as not to wake his teacher. "And what of the cheater you fawn over? I see no reason why you should hold a grudge against my teacher."

"Sai did not cheat. He doesn't need to cheat to win at Go." Hikaru hissed, equally angry and quiet for the same reasons as his verbal opponent "Let me show you." The room changed for those conscious and the infamous game between Sai and Tsuyujima played out until the fateful decision that Tsuyujima made. After that the room faded back to the infirmary and silence reigned.

The student of Tsuyujima was genuinely shocked about what he had seen, he did not want to believe what he had seen, but the magic did not ring of lies. "How did you do that?"

Hikaru rasped with his last ounce of energy "I don't know… I just showed what happened…" He fell asleep directly after, his head slumped on his chest, fingers still intertwined at the edge of Sai's hair.

Sai woke up feeling mildly sore but otherwise he felt fine, which was strange. When he had overused his magic on previous occasions he had ached terribly for days. Then Sai remembered how Hikaru had healed his arm, and how he had felt the remaining magic, not retreat back into Hikaru as healing magic usually did, but rather soothe the savage headache the overuse had brought on. Sai felt a slight weight resting on his hair, opened his eyed and found his Hikaru's fingers around the ends of some of his hair. Sai's eyes found his friend's face, a thought of his confusing himself and making him blush at the implication / What did I mean by 'My Hikaru'? Well… I am going to think about this later Hikaru looks really cute asleep. / The blush deepened on Sai's cheeks as he thought that.

Nataru and Sasuke noted the tender half simile on their younger brother's face as he looked at the powerful teen. Sasuke asked in a soft tone so as not to wake Hikaru "What is he? How are you doing Sai?"

Sai's eyes flickered to his elder brother then seemed to be pulled magnetically back to Hikaru. "Hikaru is a dragon. I am gine. How are you?"

"I am fine… How… How did you meet him?" Nataru asked, stunned for meeting a dragon was very, very rare.

Sai smiled mysteriously up at his older brother "That is a long, complex story." Sai then sat up noting his bound arm, which twinged slightly. A couple servants came over and tried to pick up Hikaru, but he growled dangerously and Sai murmured "Hikaru can be very stubborn when he wants to be." The servants retreated and the growling ceased.

The healers were checking on the patients, and Hikaru, though asleep, was in the way so Sai picked up the dragon-teen and set him on his lap. Sai swayed a bit, and then decided that some more rest would be a good idea. The healers noted the interaction between the sleeping dragon, servants and the noble. The dragon was now furled cat-like on Lord Sai's chest, one hand holding onto a lock of Sai's hair, the other clasped with one of Sai's. Sai's hand was draped across the aforementioned teen body. The healers were charmed by the picture as, for some reason the dragon-teen's ears turned into gold furry dragon's ears which looked quite soft, and he had gold-amber wings on his back. The teenage dragon had started to purr in his sleep when Sai first touched him, and the contented sound was pleasant and soothing to hear.

Sai's older brothers wondered (as did the healers) As to how close the pair were. A couple hours later it was nightfall, the healers were tied from healing the wounded and the older two Fugiwara brothers left for where they were going to rest for the night.

The next morning Hikaru woke up feeling warm and happy. He really didn't want to move, so he cracked an eye to look at his alarm clock and was met with an expanse of soft, silken white cloth. /I slept on Sai again. Must have had a bad dream during the night. Again. / Then he remembered where he was and blushed deeply /Oh great… I really hope that no one noticed. / Hikaru was about to move when he remembered something that did tend to happen, which, when he checked, had happened, Sai had wrapped an arm around the back of his chest. Hikaru noticed that he himself had both his arms around Sai's chest.

Hikaru had decided to fall back asleep when he heard Tsuyujima speak "Do you know the young dragon who showed you that scene through magic? Perhaps it was mere trickery he cast briefly upon you, apprentice."

"No, I have never even seen him before and he seems quite close to your rival, teacher." The student who Hikaru had briefly argued with answered.

Tsuyujima fell silent for one of the healers was walking within hearing range, and several people came through the infirmary door. Hikaru heard the footsteps and felt the healing aura. E didn't know it, but his ears swiveled in the directions that he heard noise from, endearing himself with the subconscious and cute gesture to a couple of the princesses and their mother, and signaling to the healers that the dragon-teen was awake. Hikaru pressed his face into Sai's chest and took in a deep breath through his nose, tail curling at the tip in pleasure. He loved Sai's scent of wisteria, cinnamon, mint and other scents. It calmed him, and caused the dragon-teen to purr noisily. Hikaru reflected /Sai is stunning, inside and out. Such a pure person, playful and serious, Funny, kind and strict, and completely awesome. Very protective, strange and powerful too. / Then a random thought popped into Hikaru's head. /I wonder what Sai's…What did he call it again? Ah! I remember! Aura, what his aura feels like? / Hikaru closed his eyes and focused on the man he lay on top of. Sai's familiar, comforting presence filling Hikaru's senses purring increasing in intensity and lulling the teen back to sleep.

Sai woke up, a weight on his chest. Opening one eye he found Hikaru's sleeping form happily purring on top of him. Sai smiled, he was glad, despite the danger of the youkai, that Hikaru was there. His Hikaru's (Sai had given up trying to figure out why he thought that… It just made him blush) fiery but caring nature was formidable if you were an opponent, and he knew, as Sai had played Go many times against the dragon-teen. He felt a deep, lingering sadness, pain and guilt in his friend's heart and soul, which, in his sleepy state, had often been open, to Sai at least, to read. He had read up in the palace archives about such things when he had been first summoned and found, even as a connection such as their, was incredibly rare. Sai had not a clue as to what that meant, figuring, as both of them were very powerful, the connection was stronger. Then he felt Hikaru's soul curl around the small bit of his magic that Sai was using to look at Hikaru's soul, allowing him to feel more of what his Hikaru had been feeling for the past three years while they had been apart. Sai got brief flashes, as both Hikaru's heart and soul did not seem to want him to know the pain, sorrow and guilt he had been feeling. /Where does your suffering come from Hikaru? / Sai thought worriedly, as he stroked the half blonde's banges /Let me in, let me help you. / With a gentle push, far less than it usually did when Hikaru had previously had been feeling guilty, which made Sai frown internally, in fact it seemed that Hikaru's instinctual shield, which should have activated, even against him, seemed to be inactive, even as if they were making sure Hikaru was more open for Sai to examine. Sai lightly brushed along Hikaru's experiences and emotions until he reached the apex of the misery held in Hikaru's heart and soul. It was a couple days after he had faded, then was summoned to the court. Hikaru had spent those days frantically running around, searching for Sai, as the noble discovered, then gave up Go, even running from his friends who had connections, the promise that Hikaru had made, cutting painfully into the gentle Igo tutor, though he was glad that Hikaru had found some measure of peace, even though it was in the typical Hikaru style, sideways and from a totally unusual angle, he started to play more like the noble Igo tutor. /Oh, Hikaru, I caused this? I had not meant to inflict this… My time was up… No matter, we are together once more. / Sai looked up as he heard someone approaching and giggled a little as he saw Hikaru's ears move in the direction of the noise, then to Sai himself, as he giggled a bit harder at the actions.

A sleepy Hikaru mumbled "Ne, Sai… Don wanna get up… Issit ti-ti-tiiime to w-waaake uuuup yet?" Yawning through his last sentence. As Sai sat up, Hikaru slid onto his lap and the teen's tail wrapped around Sai's waist, though Hikaru was still mostly asleep.

Sai chuckled, the movement of Sai's chest jarring Hikaru slightly, but not enough to further wake the semiconscious teen. He spoke softly, his lyrical tenor coaxing the teen back to sleep "No, you can go back to sleep Hikaru. Everything is fine." Hikaru sighed contentedly, shifted slightly so he was a bit more comfortable on Sai's lap and promptly fell asleep once more.(1)

A couple of the noble teens who had been chasing Hikaru earlier had come into the infirmary, searching for their fathers who had been fighting the youkai in the latest attack. They noticed the exotic teen they had been chasing earlier who had had a subjugation leash on. The teen had dragon ears and tail, was asleep and was curled around lord Fugiwara no Sai, purring. It was an odd scene, but dragons were a strange and mysterious group of beings to the noble children. They sensed the powerful lord, who was easily the most powerful person they had ever met, then the dragon's strength, which nearly matched lord Sai's which was surprising as Sai was quite powerful.

(1) Umm… I seem to have Hikaru asleep a lot… Sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Me? Own Hikaru no Go? If I did Sai never would have left Hikaru!

"Blah" talking

'blah' Dragon Hikaru talking

::blah:: Mental link/Dragon Hikaru talking to only one person.

/blah/ thinking

"_**blah"**_ stressed words

Warnings: Slight Out Of characterness, AU

First of all, please forgive me for being late with this one, but I have been really busy the past couple of weeks and didn't have the time to finish this chapter.

Shirolight: About your worry… I don't think I'm going that way with their relationship, I figured using a lot of magic would make Hikaru really tired, along with the fact he's with Sai again (which makes him happy) would tire him out with all the stress he's been having for the past three days. Thanks for the dragon Hikaru comment. You're welcome and here's the next one! ^^

Lovelymokona: That's all right, I'm just happy you reviewed! ^^ That's why I kidn of wanted to write this story, So Sai and Hikaru were together again, and thanks for the advice by the way, lots of help !^^ Thanks for the complement and here it is! ^^

Happyfish: here's the update! ^^

The youngest princess (who was 6) shyly asked "Lord Sai, why is he making that sound? What is he?"

"Hikaru is a dragon, they purr when they are happy princess." Sai responded.

"Is he awake then?" Her ten year old sister asked.

"No he is not. Hikaru fell asleep purring, so he still purrs now princess." Sai answered.

"Why is he asleep? It is morning lord Sai." The youngest princess asked innocently curious.

"Well Hikaru used quite a bit of magic yesterday, and he is not used to using magic." Sai answered quietly so as no to wake his friend.

"What did he use his magic for Lord Sai?" The oldest (16 years old) asked suddenly.

"Hikaru healed many, Princess." Sai answered.

"Why do you keep saying light? What is the dragon's name?" The youngest princess asked curiously.

"Because Hikaru is his name." Sao answered. Aforementioned dragon-teen stirred then yawned. As he yawned, Hikaru's ears went back a little and twitched. After the yawn Hikaru rubbed his eyes and looked around, confusion on his face briefly before it cleared.

"Good morning Sai. How are you doing this fine day?" Hikaru asked, and then noticed the three princesses.

Before Hikaru could say anything else (As he was about to, Sai could tell) Sai answered. "I am well. These are the princesses."

The oldest one smiled prettily at Hikaru. The dragon-teen was very unusual and she wanted to get to know him better, then one of her younger siblings asked innocently "Why do you have a leash on?" To the dragon-teen. Then she turned to Sai "Is he bad sometimes or is he not quite tame enough so he has to have a leash on Lord Sai?"

Sai firmly clamped an elegant hand over Hikaru's mouth, knowing the negative emotions those two innocent questions stiffed up within Hikaru. He would have let Hikaru tell off anyone who asked those questions if the intent was malicious. Sai answered quickly "Hikaru is as sentient as you or I princess. Some bad men summoned and captured Hikaru. To control him, they put the leash on, but Hikaru escaped."

The ten year old asked "Why did you run away from your master? You should not even if they are bad."

Hikaru's eyes were a dangerous jade and he was doing his level best not to growl at the young princess and was miserably failing. Sai still firmly gripped him, but allowed Hikaru to speak "What exactly do you mean by "master"? Why should I stay with people who would force me to fight…Fight…" The anger drained out of Hikaru, thoughts obviously on something that tormented him.

Sai changed how he held Hikaru, so his arms (and clothes) surrounded the teen, one hand running through Hikaru's hair. The teen looked like he wanted to melt into Sai. "You got away from them Hikaru. I am right here, I am not going anywhere near and neither are you." He whispered in Hikaru's ear, reassuring his friend.

The empress admonished her middle daughter at the same time "Apologize to him, you have obviously greatly upset him." Then in a quieter voice said "Dragons are a wild race in general, but highly intelligent. Then there is another thing to consider, your father told me that he escaped his captors because if he stayed, he would have to fight Lord Sai." Then she looked directly at her three daughters "Do try not to upset him, the three of you." The three princesses nodded in assent.

Both noble teens who had chased Hikaru earlier came and stood in front of the dragon-teen. Hikaru tensed slightly and Sai looked curiously at them. Both teens bowed and stated "Thank you for healing my father."

Hikaru was stunned. He hadn't expected to be thanked by anyone for helping the healers. "You are welcome?" he asked hesitantly, not knowing what to do.

The noble teens nodded, then left the infirmary. One of the healers came over two trays of food in hand, "You both should eat." The healer stated simply.

Sai took the trays from the healer and thanked the healer for the food. He offered one soundlessly to Hikaru who took the tray. They ate in companionable silence and afterwards Hikaru asked "Do you want to fly or play Go Sai?"

Sai smiled brightly "That sounds like fun. Which one do you want to do first?"

"Why don't you choose Sai?" Hikaru asked.

Sai considered the two options "How about flying then Go?"

"That sounds great. Do you want to fly now or a little while later?" Hikaru asked curiously.

"Now would be fine." Sai answered. The two got up and headed for the infirmary door when the voice of the head healer demanded "Just where do you think you are going? Lord Sai you should not move very much due to magical exhaustion. And I need to speak with your draconic cohort about something."

Hikaru meeped, but stood protectively in front of Sai, between Sai and the scary healer. Sai thought /Here we go again./ "I am fine, I do not feel tired." Sai stated, hoping that one the healer would believe him and two that the healer didn't tell Hikaru the affect of magical overuse or it would take a lot of convincing on his part to get Hikaru to not carry him around everywhere in either form of aforementioned teen for weeks (said convincing may not work anyways) and three and most importantly that Hikaru was not in some sort of trouble.

The healer glowered at the pair; Sai meekly went over and sat back down on his cot. Hikaru quietly followed the healer to a small, office like room. "Who taught you how to bind injuries and magically heal like that? Both are effective but highly unusual."

"I did not realize I was using magic at the time. You would not have heard of my teacher in such things because I am from a very… Inaccessible part of Japan." Hikaru answered truthfully.

"Very well. Though Lord Sai and the other nobles who had magical injury due to overusing their magic seem to be fine, moving around much is detrimental to their health." Then the healer explained about how they got sick more easily, wore out more easily and could collapse if the person felt one emotion too strongly or moved too quickly.

Hikaru fidgeted "How long will this last?"

"Normally it lasts about a week. With what you did, whatever it was, no more than about three or four days." The healer answered.

"Sai wants to get away from here, but…Unless… Maybe…" Hikaru's dragon ears were drooping with worry and he had as fretful expression on his face "Sir I can turn into a dragon. Will it harm Sai if I fly, play Go and carry him around until he recovers?" Hikaru asked the healer.

The healer smiled understandingly. He had met several other dragons and they were similar to the young one in front of him. They desired to protect those they were close to, but also desired to have them to be happy, but wanted to make sure that happiness didn't cause them any harm, or anything else harm them for that mater. "yes, Lord Sai just cannot get over emotional for extended periods of time."

The innocent comment elicited a wry chuckle from the dragon-teen. "I'll try my best… But he gets so very excited so easily…"

The healer gave him a puzzled look "Lord Sai is rather reserved, or has been these past three years. Then again most nobles are."

"…BHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Hikaru burst out for a moment, gasping for air, then noticed the continued and deepening confusion on The healer's face, which only made Hikaru confused as well. "Wh-what do yo-you mean hehehehehahahaha…. By reserved?"

"He does not show his emotions much, but all nobles mask what they truly feel. Around each other and while they are in the court as well." The healer answered.

Understanding flooded Hikaru, and a melancholic look filled his eyes, and his emerald orbs filled with a wet over brightness that was quickly hidden by his hair. "I see… Well, you said that I can fly him around and… yeah… I'll make sure he's safe."

Hikaru moved silently and wound his way around the room, coming up behind his friend and hugged Sai tightly and tenderly. The noble Igo tutor turned in the embrace and returned the gesture. Sai noticed that Hikaru was shaking slightly and was about to ask when Hikaru murmured softly "I can take you flying now Sai. _**Away**_, away so you can take away your masks and be yourself, away from the machinations of those who have harmed you before. You're my best friend Sai, any time you want to get away, I'll be there. I will always be, I promise."

Sai froze, "What do you mean, "take off my mask" Hikaru?" wondering what the healer had told Hikaru.

"You have to hide what you feel around the other nobles. That's what I meant by a mask. You hide behind a blank face so the other nobles don't get to you." Hikaru answered, voice still soft "But I can take you flying, take you where you are free from such things, the healer said that I could, as well as you can be outside of the infirmary if I carry you. I'm going to make sure you aren't going to move very much for the next four days."

"I would like to fly soon, and away, for a little while, would be quite a bit of fun." Sai replied warmly, then pouted "But I want to move around Hikaru, I have a lot of energy right now!"

"Yes, but I want to make sure you don't get sick or worse. It's only for four days, and then you can move around." Hikaru answered, trying to get Sai to cheer up before he melted and gave in to his friend's unspoken request. Sai knew that Hikaru was wavering because his friend's eyes were a lighter shade than normal Hikaru was biting his lip and was pointedly not looking at him.

Sai sighed quietly, he knew that if he kept pouting, Hikaru would probably acquiesce to what he wanted (it had worked in the past… Most of the time), but Hikaru did have his best interest at heart, and he didn't want to cause him any more grief as Sai had found out Hikaru was so fragile at the moment and probably would be for a while. "Ne, Hikaru I will stay as still as I can, or both of us will be in trouble, besides I do not want you fretting over me."

Relief washed over Hikaru and he smiled up at Sai. "Thanks for agreeing, I probably would have given in if you hadn't. Scary healer or not, your pouts are very effective weapons, you do know that, right?"

"Maybe." Sai said, amethyst eyes sparkling mischievously, then he poked his younger friend "Do you want to go flying now?" Hikaru nodded and the pair went out of the infirmary.

Once Hikaru transformed in an open courtyard that Sai had guided him to, Sai looked at Hikaru's scales, and rubbed them speculatively. 'What is it Sai?' Hikaru asked curiously.

"Those scales are going to rub through my clothes." Sai answered. "I need a layer of something tough so that my clothes do not get rubbed to nothing."

'Leather might work aww, that might be uncomfortable, but it'd probably do it. Now, how can we find enough leather to make a saddle?' Hikaru asked.

"S-ssaddle? Wh-what?" Sai spluttered incoherently at Hikaru.

'Well…' Hikaru said with infinite patience 'What else is going to be a good enough barrier between your clothes and my scales that is going to keep you from falling off me? A blanket won't work.'

"… Good point, but… But…" Sai reluctantly accepted, then started to protest.

'You want to go flying, right? And I want to let you, but I don't want to ruin those beautiful clothes of yours and I refuse to fly unless there is some sort of anti Sai falling off thing on me as well as a barrier between my scales and you. So, what we need is a leather saddle that is the right size.' Hikaru pointed out, the logic in his statements sound and well reasoned, causing Sai to grumble about friends who think far too logically for their own good. Hikaru chuckled and Sai considered the problem.

"I know where we can find a leather dealer near here; he's in the city and… What is your leash doing?" Sai started, and then asked as Hikaru's leash morphed.

'I don't know… I can't see it… What's it doing?' Hikaru asked, twisting around, to see his recent nemesis and source of many a problem.

"It's turning into something… A saddle I think… Yes, I do believe it's a saddle." Sai answered as he watched the bizarre transformation.

'Well, I think you can get on when it's stopped doing what ever it's doing.' Hikaru cheerfully pointed out.

"But wouldn't that be tantamount to touching the leash in it's other form, thus giving me control over you?" Sai asked, worry on his regal features.

'I don't mind if you control me Sai. Remember what the healer said? If you do take the leash with me willing to let you, no one else can control me.' Hikaru reminded, gently touching his friend with the tip of his nose.


	7. Chapter 7

**Announcement!**

I have a beta now, Lovelymokona and lovelymokona has been quite a big help! :)

~o~o~o~o~

Happyfish: thanks.

Ox King: Thanks, you're welcome and here's the next chapter! :)

Myra: Yep he's safe now, and you will see them later, thanks about the comment about the review –blush-.

Lovelymokona: I know, I really enjoyed writing them. :)

Jacceh: Yep and thatnk you! :)

~o~o~o~o~

Hikaru had lay on Sai's side so that he could easily climb up. Sai reluctantly got onto the saddle that the leash had turned into, with his usual amount of grace and Hikaru sighed.

"What's wrong Hikaru?" Sai asked curiously.

::It's not fair, you are always so graceful… How do you do that?:: Hikaru asked, then took off.

Sai said nothing but made an amused chuckle. Hikaru was glad that he was able to whisk Sai away from all of the intrigue and the vipers - those whom Hikaru and his overexcited ghost knew about from his history lessons about the Heian era - existed with in the court. Youkai attacking them or not, politics still, and always would, remained in the palace.

Hikaru shakes his head to dispel the thoughts, right now they're not in the court and he must concentrate on making Sai happy, anything else is not important. Flapping his wings to fly more high and far from the ground as if Hikaru's very anxious that he wants to bring his dearest friend away - now, and as far as he could, to keep off the burdensome world below. Mountains and rivers, grasslands and forests lightly passed by below them. Then Hikaru's eyes sparkled as he sensed Sai's amazement, joy and wonder.

'Wow! Is this how riding on a metal bird is like, Hikaru?' Sai asked, voice full of amusement whilst he looking around, curiously.

::It's called an airplane, or it will be… Time travel is strange. And you ride in it, not on it, Sai. And no, I don't think so. Let me show you something that few airplanes can do.:: Hikaru answered with a chuckle.

Sai nodded, and then realized that Hikaru couldn't see the movement stated 'Fine with me.' Neither noticed the mental communication, as both were quite used to conversing with one another in such a way. Then Hikaru, who had been steadily gaining altitude, plummeted, curled one wing into himself partly and spun quickly. Sai shouted in alarm and clung on to the Dragon's neck, therefore, he subconsciously used the leash's magic.

Hikaru halted suddenly, except for flapping his wings to keep their balance. That was not the most disconcerting thing, what was, was the fact that Sai had felt a thrill of something flash through him, almost like an arrow. Emotions, sensations and a brief taste of abilities that Sai knew for a fact were not his. The powers were quite different from his, but would be complementary to his own, and the sheer strength… Nearly rivaling his own in magic. Then there was the fact that they were upside-down, and Sai's long, shimmering hair was splayed around everywhere, likes a glossy curtain that hiding the Dragon's rear view, making it impossible for him to see what happened to Sai, who had bent down and hugged Hikaru's neck tightly.

::SAI? Sai! Are you okay?:: Hikaru's frantic thoughts hurried probing the other's mind.

'Yes, yes I'm fine. I'm fine, Hikaru.' Sai answered, still hold firmly to Hikaru to regain his senses and so that he wouldn't fall down.

Hikaru sighed with relief while he heard the answer. And after staying upside-down in the open air for a few more seconds, he tentatively asked ::Sai, can I please turn so that we can continue flying?::

Sai blinked in surprised several times before replying 'Yes, you can Hikaru…". Then he added: 'But why are you asking?' - there was a slight confused in his voice.

::Because the saddle is the leash. I have to obey you. You made me stop turning. Therefore, unless I wish to suffer intense pain, I had to continue being in the position you stopped me in.:: Hikaru explained while turning over to normal state.

"Oh… I… I'm sorry Hikaru…" Sai said when he glances at the floating clouds above them, guilt obvious in his mental tone.

::No, it's fine Sai. Must I remind you how I feel concerning this matter?:: Hikaru asked gently, still regularly flapping his wings .

'No, I remember. Just warn me first before you do something crazy like that again, promise?' Sai asked, a touch grumpiness in his voice.

::I promise. Now may I do a loop the loop?:: Hikaru asked playfully.

'What's that?' Sai responded. Hikaru sent a mental picture, which look like the way that the "gliding machine" used to wind on… What is it again? Something called "the rails" that they'd seen in the park when he was with Hikaru in modern Tokyo; and Sai reluctantly murmured 'If… If you wish Hikaru…', as if he doesn't want to put Hikaru off his stroke and yet he's also unsure if he could play something like that with his playful Dragon, again.

Hikaru noticed the hesitation in Sai's voice,:: You know, we can just fly around without any fancy stuff, right? I mean if you want to.::

Sai smiled in relief, 'Thank you, Hikaru.'

Hikaru let out a happy chuckle with his dear friend who's sitting on his back, Hikaru flapped his wings again and riding upon the wind.

~o~o~o~o~

'Do you have any place in mind?' asked curious Sai a while later, still amused looking around to find a good angle so that he could see the wonderful view below.

::No, I don't know Heian Japan that well. Is there a place you would like to go, Sai? Or do you just want to fly around?:: Hikaru answered while also looking down to see if there's any appropriate place to land.

Sai considered for a little while, then replied 'I think I'd like to just fly around for a while, this, this feels quite nice, the wind rushing around me, and just, what was that term you used?' Sai frowned slightly, then his eyes sparkled as he already found the suitable words ' Ahh… "hanging out", I believe. Hanging out with you is quite enough for me.' With those words, a satisfied smile played on the former ghost's lips. And Sai's smile even wider when he felt Hikaru's happiness at his statement, which warmed his heart as well.

A few hours later, Hikaru spotted a beautiful bend in a river he had noticed, the clearing looked large enough for him to land in and the verdant luxuriant trees were graceful sentinels that would lend shade to both of them, especially when Hikaru was in human form.

:: Hey Sai, do you want to stretch your legs a little?:: asked the Dragon while he landed with a bit of a wobble, but mostly fine.

Sai nodded enthusiastically, it was very nice riding on Hikaru, but he had so much energy at the moment and Sai thought that he might go insane if he had to sit still any longer. Anxious yet still with the usual graceful, Sai stepped down and looked around the place that Hikaru had shown him with a contented smile on his lips, silently compliment his dear Dragon on made the right choice.

This place, it was pretty! Charming scenery with the verdure old, tall trees stood still beside the silver river, lightly droops down its very cool shade to the face of the lily water. Sometimes, when the sun illuminates its warm beam down of the water, the surface scintillates like it was scattered by thousands, millions peaces of diamond…

Ahh… What a beautiful sight! It makes Sai eager to discover this glamorous place right away. Hikaru now turn back to human form again. His eyes still look following his dear friend and smile fondly when he saw the astonishment and happiness that was brightening on the other face.

Sai loves to go around, indeed. But already alighted from a long flight and anxious to walk will certainly make him feels dizzy, so that his steps would start reeling as well. And finally, he fell down to the soft green grass below.

"Sai! Are you alright?" Hikaru dash forward and hurried help Sai stand up, a frightened frown on his face while asking and examining his friend as if Sai was a little baby.

Yes! Hikaru wanted Sai to be happy and comfortable; yet he still very worried about Sai's health.

"You should sit down Sai, walking too much is not good for you right now!" Hikaru remembered the healer's warning earlier so when he noticed that Sai managed to take a couple steps, Hikaru gently stopped him and tugged the elder male down onto the grass near where Hikaru had decided to sit.

"Why Hikaru? I am fine, really! I'm just a little dizzy after the trip so please Hikaru, let me go around a little more, please, pleaseee…." Sai assured and pleaded with his puppy eyes moistened with tears; however he still dutifully sat down on the place where Hikaru led him to.

"No, Sai! With your health right now I can't let you take any risk." Hikaru said firmly, and then gently added "Besides, the scenery here is very nice, too. You still can watch every thing from here, needless to move around." The young Dragon stated waving his hands to reassure Sai his words.

"B-but Hikaru, I want to go…" Sai used his childish voice, keep hoping.

"I'm sorry Sai, but I can't let you…" those sentences Hikaru didn't finish as Sai turned away.

Hikaru sighed. /Maybe I should leave Sai be for a moment, so that it might let him cool down a bit. / With that thought, Hikaru put his back to the tree nearby. Both look up the open sky above, together they savoring the quiet moment.

The sky was the same crystal blue and cloudless as it had been all morning; the trees stood in a row, the bird chirped in it joyfully; the river rushed softly in front of them and sometimes, the wind gentle breeze around their seat… It was all in all a place that Sai would have normally loved to have found and spent a couple happy hours to explore... But he had been quietly restrained by his stubborn dragon. /What a pity! / Look at the beautiful sight yet can't be free to do every thing, Sai makes a silent sigh.

After an hour of quiet contemplation, however Sai thought /I am quite bored now… I want to do something, but…/ Sai peeked over at Hikaru, who seemed to be quite content to sit and do nothing. Then he sighed. A moment later, as if he had summoned up his determination, Sai's eyes spackle mischievously.

/This is so peaceful. / look at the scintillating water in front of him, Hikaru thought happily, glad that he was surrounded by nature with his closest friend.

Then,

/ WHAT THE…?/

Was all Hikaru could manage to think of as the sudden Sai lunged forwards the terror-stricken Dragon-teen, who had his eyes half closed so didn't react in time.

When Hikaru regain his senses, he realized that the "youkai's attack" that he'd thought was Sai, and Sai was clinging to his neck with the huge waterfalls of tears were threatening to fall from amethyst puppy eyes, which were very close to Hikaru's.

"_Hikaruuu!_ Please, _pleasee_…! Can we walk along the riverside, or… or play a game? Oh _come on_ Hikaru! Please do something! It was boring and I was bored and I want to explore this clearing! Or we could play Go, I want to see how much you've improved since the last time we played… Ah! That's right! We never did finish our previous game did we? So please, please, _pleaseee_ Hikaru! I'm really bored and I want to do something _now_! WAAAHH!" Sai's depressed, nonstop pleading wrapped up Hikaru.

"Sai… Sai! Come down, Sai! You know that I cannot…" Hikaru's words were cut off because of Sai's sadness eyes look forward him. In silence, those profound amethyst eyes slowly looking down, sorrowfully. Then he said "…Yes, I… understand, Hikaru. I… I'm sorry for bothering you…" and Sai still did not look up.

Hikaru could not endure seeing Sai's melancholy, the teen came closer to Sai's side, trying to comfort his dear friend by gently rubbing one of his hands on Sai's back, other hand holding to the man's shoulder. He said softly "Please, Sai! Don't be like that! It was an unwilling case and I'm very worry about you didn't yet recover your health…." With those old reasons, the sulky pout started to form on Sai's face and he turned away, made Hikaru couldn't finish the sentence, once again.

Which led to Sai being… very unhappy is needless to say. Hikaru mind started to be confused, he couldn't let Sai go for a saunter because that could make him sick, and he didn't have a Goban on hand either... Besides, Sai's sulks could last for a while if Hikaru let his friend burn out in a quiet moment… could it?

Hikaru let one hand lean on the tree nearby; still helplessly looking at the former ghost's back. With his mind overwhelmed with worry and confusedness he didn't notice what his hands were doing. Subconsciously, Hikaru scrabbled at the tree beside him, when something heavy weighed them down, the Dragon teen brought the thing in front of him, and stared, in momentary surprise. He twisted around to look at the tree, and noticed something. It was Kaya tree, and what his hand had been doing was carving a rather beautiful Goban out of the trunk of the tree he had been sitting under, along with two Gokes.

Hikaru managed to pry the now sulking Sai over his shoulder and turned into mini-Dragon form then scrambled to the river bank, collecting stones. Once he had enough, Hikaru put half of the stones in one Goke, then breathed fire on the rest, running them a dark, flat black. He tossed the darkened stones in to the river to cool them. The wild ducks are fighting through the reeds panic fly away as the young Dragon swam underwater to collect the black stones at the bottom of the clear blue river.

At the river's bank, after composinghimself, Sai turned back to where Hikaru had been before and noticed that Hikaru had disappeared. "Hikaru, Hikaru? Where are you?" Sai called out, hurriedly searching around, then the waters for his friend.

/I'm lucky it's a warm day. / Hikaru thought wryly. Then his Dragon ears perked up as he noticed the frantic Sai is calling his name at the river's edge.

"I'm here, Sai! I just went into the river to get the stones." Hikaru said aloud, showing the armful of black stones to Sai, whose eyes was widen in surprise, confusion and relief at the same time, because of his young friend is here, still safe and sound. "I can swim, there's no reason to work yourself into hysterics." Hikaru grinned.

"Why do need…" Sai started to ask, and then noticed the Goban, two Gokes and the tree that had been scrabbled by the sharp claws – definitely his Dragon-teen Hikaru's claws.

"Oh… You could have warmed me first. But you did not, and I was looking around, searching for you like I was an insane person. Now I'm really mad at you. Hmph!" Sai turned and faced away.

"What's wrong Sai?" Hikaru asked after he had gotten out of the river and walk forward to Sai's side.

"Hmm! I am not going to speak nor look at you for an entire hour." And the ever so dignified noble stuck his tongue out at his younger friend.

Hikaru surprised for a moment before smiled brightly "Wow! It's good! Well done, Sai!"

"Huh? What? What have I done, Hikaru?" Widen his eyes, Sai curious asked, seems like he'd completely forgotten all the sulk that he had made not long ago.

Hikaru chuckled at his childish companion, and that makes Sai happen to remember that he was arguing with Hikaru. Sai's face flushes a little "That's not fair! You're… tricking me!", he turned away, hands still hold tight the Ogi-fan and slightly twist it, as if he seems very confused. Yet he didn't forget to murmur "Hikaru, you're mean!"

/Yeah, right! This is Sai, and Sai's always Sai! / The young Dragon-teen thought playfully, however carefully not to let Sai hear what he was thinking. Smiling and slightly shook his head, Hikaru go around to look at his friend's sulking face, Hikaru grinned widely "Sai, do you want to play Go?"

Sai instantly looked at Hikaru, amethyst eyes sparkled with hope and there're no longer a sulky light in it. "Really? You promise, Hikaru? Can I? Right now?" Sai asked, bouncing up and down slightly while his hands holding on the Dragon's arms, rather a bit like an excited puppy.

"Of course you can and right now, I made a Goban and made sure we had two different colors to choose by. So, nigiri?" Hikaru asked, delighted that he had once again successfully cheered Sai up.

"Nigiri." Sai answered cheerfully then glanced at Hikaru, with a thoughtful, mischievous look "You distracted me, Hikaru! Hmm, I'm going to crush you for that!"

"Who? Me?" Hikaru asked, looking up innocently while he thought /Damn! I thought that it would work. / His sweat drop down when he saw the spine-chilling look that Sai gave him over the other side of the Goban.

Sai tapped him with his fan "No swearing! And that you had done that bad behavior, I think I'm really need to punish you, Hikaru! We are going to play by Heian rules." Sai smirked at Hikaru, who was frantically trying to remember what was different in the Heian era. No Komi for one, but were there other rules? Sai had never mentioned it.

Hikaru meekly did the Nigiri and Sai got black. After the game, in which Sai did win, but did not completely and utterly destroy him, Hikaru had managed to use good strategies to defend and fight back fairly well… for a while, as least.

After Hikaru resigned, Sai smiled with relief "You have gotten a lot stronger, Hikaru!"

"Really? But… I still can't beat you though." Hikaru asked, happiness gleaming in his emerald eyes, and then he lowered his head with the rest of the words.

Sai shook his head, one hand hold his white, long and glossy sleeve for other elegant hand stretched out and lift Hikaru chin, so that he could look directly at the teen's eyes: "Don't be, Hikaru! You are better than most in the court, you nearly had me sweating a couple of times. I believe you'll go further if you practice regularly and maybe..." A little halting, then he went on, with a gently, encouraging smile on his lips as Hikaru looking at him "And maybe in the near future, Hikaru, one of these days you will surpass me as well !" With the end of those tender words, Sai smile wider and he softly poked at the young Dragon's cheek before withdraw his hand. Hikaru brightened up at the praise, he felt warm and happy. Yes! He always knows and believes in Sai – his excellent teacher, his best friend and also a thoughtful big brother. And the teen laughed lightly.

They discussed the game, and Sai was impressed at how his student could read the board. Look up the grinning Hikaru, he then smiled with content.

Sai noticed that the sun was beginning to set down on the horizon. "Nightfall is soon approaching. Hikaru, we should leave for the palace." Sai mentioned and Hikaru sighed dramatically at the last words of Sai's sentence.

Noticed the silent along the walk when they were going to the empty space for Hikaru's transformation, Sai asked "Do you not like the palace, Hikaru?"

"No, I don't! Of course I do not, Sai! The place is pretty, but I don't want to bring you back to that snake pit." Hikaru answered without hesitation, annoyance coloring his words and voice. Then his eyes flashed as his memory's coming back "Oh! I'd completely forgotten, your older brothers came to visit when you were asleep Sai." Hikaru announce to Sai, randomly remembering the two.

"I know" Sai replied, delight in his voice. Then, noticing the scowl on his young friend's face, he understood what the teen was thinking and added "I said most of my family disowned me when I was branded as a cheater. My older brothers did not, however. But they were to far away to be of much help. Now, I'm going to bring this beautiful Goban, the Gokes and stones back to the palace, if you don't mind Hikaru, as such beautiful things should not be left behind." A cheerful Sai chirped.

"You really think so about the Goban and the other stuff?" Hikaru asked, sheepish and happy by Sai's praise of his Goban and Gokes. Then he regarded Sai suspiciously "_Right_. Why am I not so _sure_ that your older brothers wanted to support you? They were coincidentally too far to give you support. _Sure._" Emphasized some points in his words, the Dragon expressed his feeling.

Sai lightly smacked the back of Hikaru's head with his fan "They were both tied up in their duties and couldn't travel to the capital. They each sent a letter though." But Sai didn't seem happy by the letters. Sai felt the curiosity radiating from his draconic companion tempered with caution of not wanting any one to upset him.

"Oh, it's just that my oldest brother, Nataru is a warrior and he was quite brusque with the head of our clan with the letter when he found out I had been disowned. Sasuke was a bit more subtle but not by much. Our fath-…Err… I mean the clan leader was highly angered and…" Sai faded off as he felt the fierce anger transmitting through their mental link, so he did not want to tell Hikaru - quite sure that his hotheaded friend would most likely try to fight the head of his clan for yelling at him for an hour straight, the leader being Sai's own father was completely beside the point.

"Yeah, yeah, right! If you continue saying the story, I think we wouldn't return the palace in time. Instead of it, I think I would have to pay a visit to your _head of clan_." Hikaru tetchy murmured while they took off. Feeling Sai's worry behind his back, the Dragon quickly added ::_If_ I said _If._:: he snorted and Sai giggled. They headed back to Heian Kyo.

The brilliant golden sun ahead likes the happy smile on their lips and feels so warm by the fact that they're now, side by side and peaceful together, once more…


	8. Chapter 8

Frozen Impulse: Thanks. And there are? –goes to check-

Myra: Because he was grumpy and wanted to explore. Thanks –blush-

Happyfish: thank you, of course Hikaru is, Sai's sick and well, he's Sai.

Jacceh: I'm glad you're happy about the update. I totally agree about the palace and Sai. Thanks for the love of this fic, the next update will (hopefully) come a bit sooner!

Pachysam: -sweat drop- when I get inspiration for it.

"blah" – everyone talking.

::blah:: - mental link as dragon Hikaru talking to only one person (Sai).

'blah' – dragon Hikaru talking (and everyone could hear him as well).

/blah/ - everyone thinking; but especially when Hikaru and Sai using this style it would mean that they could hear each other thoughts.

_'blah'_ – Hikaru or Sai thinking with their own private thoughts (couldn't hear each other). This style is only using by Hikaru and Sai because they are the ones that sharing mind.

_Blah _– stressed words

Thanks goes to my wonderful beta lovelymokona for helping me with this chapter!

Hikaru had continued flying after the sun had set. The half-light of dusk fall over the landscape beneath and the wind rose up, brushing away the clouds and the glamorous moon shyly appeared. Tonight the moon was full and bright. Its sweet, ivory-colored spread all over the slumberous sight below, creating a fanciful yet so beautiful scenery that enough to bewitch any viewer's heart.

Hikaru looked up briefly at the sky and saw a pretty sight. It was a clear, dark-blue sky so all the twinkling stars could be seen. There were so many stars, much more than he had been seen in his own time. Tokyo was a developed city, many houses and buildings had been built, many lights and street lamps had been illuminated and all of those modern appliances had blurred and blotted out the profound dark night sky, which containing so many mysteries along with the million spackled stars …

Sai was enjoying watching the stars went by as Hikaru flew. As the Dragon had to focus on flying and Sai could watch the stars pass overhead to his heart's content. The wind gently brushed against Sai's lavender long, smooth hair and lifted it up slightly. The stars felt so close to Sai, as if he could reach out and touch those glittering diamonds.

As the night wore on, though it was dark and he was in the air, Sai was assured that they were nearing Kyoto and the palace grounds. Kyoto - his native land, where he had been born and grown up, the place that had been seen his tragedy and sorrow, as well as the beginning and the end of his travel through time, over thousand years of pain and loneliness. Sai knew this place very well, so he even could see the faintest of lights coming nearer, as Hikaru's wing beats started to slow.

'Why are you slowing down? Are you alright, Hikaru?' noticing the speed was slowing down, Sai asked with concern coloring in his voice as he slightly bent over to look at his young Dragon.

Hikaru's reply was sluggish and laced with exhaustion ::I… I'm a little tired Sai… But we're n-nearly there… I think. So don't worry!... ::

Sai looked down around them and could make out the vague outlines of mansions, but what he could quite clearly feel was the soft tremors that had begun to infiltrate through Hikaru's consciousness into their mental link as the Dragon stubbornly tried to keep going and stay aloft. Sai had also noticed that now Hikaru was barely skimming the tops of the trees, unlike before when they had been much higher up.

'Why did you not tell me you were exhausted? We could have taken a respite.' the noble frowned with displeasure. 

:: You were happy watching the stars, so I… I didn't want… want to bother you…:: Hikaru answered drowsily but honestly.

'How long have you needed to take a break, Hikaru?' Sai asked, but the worry made him growl and somewhat demanding slightly.

::About… About an hour…:: Hikaru answered, then sensing his companion increasing worry and agitation, the tired Dragon hastily added :: I didn't want to bother you… You were happy and … I want to make sure you enjoyed yourself.::

Sai shook his head, lightly smacked Hikaru with his fan 'That is no excuse Hikaru.'

The young tutor stated in an admonishing tone, while he mentally berated himself. Sai knew perfectly well that Hikaru could sometimes be stubborn enough to continue doing something, particularly if it was for a friend, until he collapsed in exhaustion.

Sai was also trying to figure out a safe place, which was nearer than the palace to stay, as he wasn't sure if Hikaru could make it all the way there. Then he remembered that his family's estate in Kyoto was near the edge of the capital.

/Hmmm… My family did rescind disowning me when I became useful again, so maybe I could take Hikaru there… Of course there is the matter of Hikaru wanting to beat up fath- the head of my clan, but he isn't in any condition to, and I could make sure that we left early in the morning… That is if I can wake up Hikaru, he did seem to need that wailing box to wake him up at a reasonable time.../ Sai was considering this before he was suddenly startled as Hikaru gave a larger wobble then the previous ones he had been doing and dropped five feet, nearly crashing into a large tree. Sai made up the sleepy Dragon's mind quickly 'Hold on Hikaru! Once we reach Kyoto, head for the mansion on the eastern side, you should be able to see it, even now.'

::Why?:: Hikaru asked, the fierce sleepiness of the Dragon had been sunk deep into their mental line and made Sai nearly nod off for a moment.

'Because you need to rest very soon. And I'm fairly sure that if you try and fly all the way to the palace, we will crash because you are overtired.' Sai answered after regaining his consciousness. Hikaru made a sound of assent. The forest thinned and Kyoto capital was shown before them.

The mansion Sai had mentioned was near where they had flown out of the forest, and the Dragon flapped his wings tiredly to where the front of the mansion was. When they got about ten feet from the breathtaking garden, Hikaru lurched sideways and collapsed onto the ground.

Sai got off the lying full length Dragon, kneed down beside him and slightly shook Hikaru, frantically asked 'Hikaru? Are you all right? Please answer me, Hikaru!' He tried to wake Hikaru, but to no avail. Hikaru did not answer which increased Sai's worry more and more. As Sai was confused because he didn't know what to do, the Dragon transformed into his mini dragon state and curled into a ball, his tail gently wrapping around Sai's arm as the dragon felt that his friend was touching him. Sai sighed with relief that his young friend was alright, then he picked up the sleeping dragon, took in a deep breath and walked to his family's ancestral home.

After the young noble quietly knocked on the front door, a servant opened it and reacted with shock to the third young master's arrival at this rather late time to the Fujiwara Estate in Kyoto, and the fact that he had a chibi dragon in his arms. And the servant let Sai in, after gave his young master a respectful bow. Sai nodded and glided silently through the halls and up a flight of stairs to across another hall, memory guiding him to his room.

Sai thought about changing into bedclothes, but as he was unsure that his old room had any clothes that fit him and that would be the other problem if the chibi dragon's tail didn't wrap around his arm, as well as his sleeve, not too tight that enough for him to start losing feeling in his arm but tight enough that Sai would likely wake the slumbering dragon if he tried to change. However, looking at his slept soundly little brother, who seemed very comfortable and pleasant, the young master of Fujiwara clan decided against that purpose.

Hikaru moved slightly and felt sore. For a brief moment he wondered if he had had a soccer practice or game before, but then he remembered that he had stopped playing soccer shortly after he had met Sai – a thousand years old ghost with endless love for Go, and then that enthusiasm had been soaking into him, created the same love for Go in his heart and guided him step by step to the unending path of the professional Go world. After that, the ghost was… Sai, he was…

A wave of sadness washed through Hikaru as the past images flashed through his mind and he longingly thought of his friend, who had faded and left him behind with a broken heart that filled with guilt and regret…

'What is it that troubles you, my brother?' a suddenly sleepy thought, which snapped the Dragon out of his nostalgia and wandered through his head.

One emerald eye shot open as he heard a gentle mental voice greeted him 'Good morning, Hikaru!', and he saw a lock of violet hair obscured his vision. A smile crossed Hikaru's face, washing the sadness away as he realizing that it was just a dream - a sad, nostalgic dream but now it was gone; and he answered :: Oh, it's nothing, I'm fine! Good morning Sai! How are you and where are we?:: The chibi dragon looked around and stirred slightly to take a better look at Sai's face, who was lying beside him and looking at him with his tender amethyst eyes.

'I am fine, and I felt your sadness, Hikaru!' Sai answered 'What made you sad?'

::I...:: Hikaru hesitated, then relented slightly, turned his head in order not to look at the other's eyes :: It's just that… I forgot for a moment that I was with you once more as I've had a dream about that day, when you were… when you were… gone… :: Though he didn't forget the fact that they was together now and what was already happen was just a dream, but it was still painful if he had to say it. :: …and I just missed you, Sai!:: he eventually said, moisture at his eyes.

Sai's hands gently surrounded Hikaru along with white, silk clothed arms as he softly comforting his kid brother 'I missed you too, Hikaru. It's okay now; we are in my old room in my family's estate, in Kyoto.' Sai's scent of lavender and wisteria filled Hikaru's nose and calmed him down with the feeling of safety, warmth and happiness.

::Sai... What happened to you after we were parted?:: A quiet moment later Hikaru then asked, not wanting to pry, but curious nonetheless.

'Well… Apparently the emperor had found my body a couple of days after I committed suicide. He had a couple of servants take it to the palace. Some of the nobles argued against my resurrection, Tsuyujima included but the emperor would not hear the arguments against it. Based on the youkai attacks had gotten more frequent so the emperor had ordered some of the most skilled sorcerous necromancers to summon my spirit as I was quite powerful. So they picked an appropriate day to summon me.'

::Hmm! It looks like the emperor is _very_ good at calculating, isn't he?:: Remarked Hikaru sarcastically.

Hearing the grumble from his dear dragon, the young noble quickly added 'Ah no! The emperor did not just summon me because I was useful. Mikado Ichijo... was always kind to me.' As Sai spoke, he gently stroked Hikaru's spine with a couple of his delicate fingers, calming the chibi teen-dragon.

::And what of the head and most of your clan?:: Hikaru asked innocently, but with a slightly growl undertone that would meant trouble if Sai didn't calm his little brother down. Sai, on the other hand, trying to ease the hot-headed Dragon while looking at him with surprise and confusion.

:: What, Sai? I did know that because yesterday you had told me that the head of your clan is your father, the old man with cold hearted that he is for being cruel to you. How could anyone believe that... :: Hikaru paused in mid-rant, ears twitching as he noticed something.

Sai looked in askance at his friend, wondering what Hikaru had heard 'Is something wrong, Hikaru?'. Then he sat up and noticed that the Go-set, which Hikaru had made yesterday, were placed neatly with two Gokes set side by side on the Goban near the shoji door. That was odd, because Sai didn't remember that he had brought them in with him last night.

A couple minutes later, a maidservant appeared behind the shoji door with a slightly startled expression on her face as she noticed the young master and his "pet" was looking at her "F-Fujiwara-sama, please forgive my intrusion, this lowly servant did not expect you to be awake. Apart from you Fujiwara-sama and your dragon only lowly servants are awake.'

Curiosity sparkled brilliantly in the tiny Dragon's emerald eyes along with concern about the servant's low self esteem, which had transferred to his mental voice as he amused looking at the confusing servant 'Why did you refer yourself like that?'

The girl's eyes widened as she looking around, then stammered "F-Fujiwara-sama, i-is there another in your room?"

Sai mentally sighed and took care to verbally address Hikaru "Because it is a formal way of addressing someone, Hikaru. Now please do try not to cause havoc!" 

'What do you mean by "havoc" Sai? It's just a question.' Hikaru answered, protesting at the other's comment, he did notice the servant's worry and waved a paw cheerfully at her 'I'm the one being talking! My name is Hikaru. What is yours?'

Looking at the two, of which one was a curious dragon and the other was a servant whose eyes widened with fright and surprise, Sai sighed and slightly shook his head at both teens in the room. "Why are you in here?" He stated kindly to the maidservant and mentally hushed Hikaru with an explanation promise later.

"I was sent to prepare your bath and clothes, young master." The servant answered meekly and diffidently put forth a neatly folded white Kariginu, which was the same as the one Sai was wearing.

The maidservant had been thrown off guard by the cheerful and cute talking mini-dragon, so then she startled and started stammering apologies to the third young master and his "pet", after regained her composure and realizing her own recent disrespectful behavior.

'Honestly, you can calm down, miss! Sai is not going to bite you.' Hikaru burst out cheerfully after two seconds into the stammering. Though he did try to be quiet, like his brother asked, but the stammering made his scales itch, and worried him.

The servant stared in shock at the tiny dragon in her blushing young master's arms. Sai was also shocked and embarrassed because of his carefree brother's words. Clearing his throat with a cough, Sai recovered his countenance and replied "I accept you apology! You are dismissed to do your duties."

The girl quickly bowed and left for another water and the pair could hear running water. A while later it stopped and retreating footsteps were heard by the young noble and dragon.

As Sai spoke, Hikaru remembered one of the days he had had a history lessons about Heian nobles' life and Sai's comments regarding what was said about the nobles having servants. The teacher had told that most of the nobles treated their servants with indifference and cruelty; the servants would be heavily punished if they dared to go against their master's will, or unintentionally made a mistake. However, there were still some superiors treated their inferiors with kindness. Sai had agreed as he recollected his life time in the past thousand years with a depressed expression on the ghost face, which had nearly caused Hikaru to throw up and promise of several Go games in order to cheer him up.

::Your father must be a world class jerk. What does he do to them to get such a reaction over a minor slip? Beat them with sticks?:: Hikaru, back to reality, commented. 

Sai quietly set Hikaru down and stated "No, he did not... or at least not that I know of." Then noticed that his little friend seemed very eager as he always directed toward the shoji door, which was lead to outside, Sai smiled fondly at his small yellow friend "I can sense that you wish to explore, don't you, Hikaru?"

::Yes! Yes I do! Hey Sai! May I… :: the mini dragon overexcited answered, then he happened to remember that if he went out Sai would be alone again, and it would be _very_ not good if anything happened to his friend, who still hadn't recovered yet. So he cut off and gave the other a sorry laugh for his carelessness.

However, Sai knew his friend, whom now he dearly loved as his little brother, better than everyone so he softly said with an encouraging smile "Yes, you may, Hikaru!" Then remembered how playful and mischievous the Dragon-teen was when he "discovered" the palace last time, as a result of that the young noble quickly added "But stay close to my room, do not go anywhere too far and try not to sow mayhem or disorder."

:: Oh come on, Sai! I can take care for myself can't I? So why are you so worried about? :: Hikaru climbed up and snuggled his head to Sai's embrace, trying to please and reassure his brother, so that he might freely go to everywhere he wanted.

"Because it is your playful character that I'm really worried about, Hikaru. And I don't think I'm in good physical condition right now to go around and search for you or protect you if something happen…" Sai answered calmly, but there was still a little worry as he frowned that transmitted through their mental link, which made the Dragon quickly interposed his sentences :: Hey! I don't do that... erh…:: As Sai's face expressed the sadness cut off his speeches and so the little yellow friend had to please his dear brother, eventually ::Alright, alright! You win Sai! I promise that I wouldn't go anywhere too far. Happy now? ::

/ Intentionally... Most of the time./ The mini dragon carefully thought and not to let Sai hear while glancing at his companion, who was chirping cheerfully at his victory.

"But don't move too much, okay? Remember what the healer said. And I'll do my best to stay near so don't worry!:: Hikaru reminded his friend before hopped off the bed, glided down to the floor and excitedly scampered out the door, and Sai couldn't help but giggled softly as he followed the active dragon with his eyes.

Hikaru scampered around in mini dragon form for a while, though he wanted greatly to go a bit further, to the breathtaking garden for example; yet the small dragon still conscientiously staying near Sai's room as he didn't want to break his promise, also didn't want to cause his dear brother anymore worry.

…Simply because… Sai was suffered through so much pain and heart-break in his life, both in the form of human and as a ghost…

…

After eight hundred and sixty years long had been overslept under the Goban that had affixed the seal of his sorrowful tears, the noble ghost had found a friend who was very kind as he granted his wish to be play Go once more. That gracious person was Torajiro, or also known as the Saint of Go - Honinbo Shusaku afterwards. However, after Torajiro had died, Sai was once again confined to the Goban, which this time had been added with the unseen blood stains of his human friend on its surface and filled with his own heart-breaking memories inside.

Waiting for so long and one hundred and forty years later, the ghost had been returned to the living realm again. But this time, almighty God had arranged his fate as he met a not-very-good boy, who not only didn't let him play as much as he wished but also bulled him sometimes. The poor ghost. But still, they were quite good friends and the ghost always looking after his young friend step by step, accepted the sad fact that he wouldn't be able to play Go often anymore.

Sai still silent watching and encouraging the boy on his road little by little to the Professional world. But the time his young friend had succeeded was also the time that his limited period had come and the ghost must have gone. But the boy didn't want to believe it. The young pro ignoring Sai's painful information and still indifferent to the ghost's mute melancholy as he always sticking with his fancy thought that they would surely be together, forever… or as least until the day he draw his last breath and the ghost would be automatically returned to the old Goban again, continued waiting in loneliness with hope as well as desperation for the third, fourth or fifth person to find him again. Keeping that self-centered thought and the boy satisfied with it, until that fateful day had come and the ghost had silent disappeared, left the boy with his heart was broken when he painfully realized how important the ghost was and how reprehensible he had been regarding his dear ghostly friend…

...

Looking at the row of red autumn birches shedding their leaves at the outside garden, Hikaru remembered of their last moment with the unfinished game at his room, in modern Tokyo. That day was May the fifth, two and half years since the day he and Sai first met at his grandfather's garret. Strange enough, though over three years had passed by, yet the sorrowful feeling still freshly new as if it was just happened yesterday, and still hurt even now, every time he accidentally reminisced about those memories. And though now they were really happy together, but who could foretell that the tragedy would never happen again? And Sai would never leave him, again?

Well, the _future_ was always containing many unforeseen events that no one could predict it completely, there was just one thing human could do that none other than accepted it with the title of _destiny_. However, if the obviously results had been shown then people would always have the other choices and took action before it happened, rather than silent and mechanically submitted it.

'_They would always have the choice, wouldn't they?'_

...

"Hey hey! Look over here! A bicolored lizard! Catch it!" shouted a high nasal voice which snapped Hikaru out of his thought. And then suddenly a pair of none-too-gentle hands had hauled him up by his tail before the mini half yellow - half brown dragon realized what was happening.

A second and third pairs of hands grabbed his middle and forearms, and then they stared at his back "Oh? This strange creature isn't a lizard, it's big! Maybe it is an iguana! Oh hey! Look at these things on his back, it looks like… wings, doesn't it?" continued excitedly of the first's voice.

"Hmm… This creature is neither lizard nor iguana, you silly head! I do believe that we have caught a dragon." An oily second voice mused thoughtfully.

"A dragon?" the other two gasped in chorus, surprisingly.

"Yes, the Dragon - one of the four sacred beasts, along with the Kirin, Phoenix and Genbu. And if we bring this little one to our clan leader, I believe that he would look upon us most favorably for doing so." the oily voice responded.

"It does squirm much though and it is quite powerful. In fact the only single being more powerful is just one of us." the third with harsh voice noted, "But if the three of us subdue it, we should be able to get it to clan leader, after all we are Fujiwara, and are quite powerful in magic." he then proudly added. 

Based on the three's conversations, Hikaru vaguely understood that they were also members of Fujiwara family, kinsmen of Sai. Maybe those three were Sai's smaller cousins because they seemed still very young and naughty as they trying to force him to stop his attempts to get free by the auras that bearing down on him.

The young dragon was about to yell at them to put him down but the auras had turned into the ropes that tied up firmly around his body. If the young nobles' powers struck at Hikaru one by one or if he were in his normal Dragon size then surely they would not even worth being his entertainment. However, now he were in this chibi form and although no way the young boys' strength could near as powerful as Sai's separately, but if the three joined together, they would rather powerful. And at the result the small dragon fell into disadvantageous position. But he didn't give up and still trying to struggle, just to escape nonetheless.

With the auras gaining dominance, something deep inside Hikaru flared brightly and the frantic dragon-teen seized hopefully on it. The tiny dragon writhed and twisted in three of Sai's cousin's hands while they continued trying to get it to quit struggling. A while later, the tight auras seemed weaker as the young nobles felt a little tired and the small dragon immediately took that advantage to counter-attack. Hikaru used his tail to lash across one nearest young boy, made him scream in panic and loosen his auras rope; After that, the dragon trying to escape reached out and sank his tiny but sharp teeth into one of the remaining two young nobles' hand. The young one shouted out in stabbing pain, one hand clasped the other hurting hand so that one more lighting rope had been removed. And the wrestle was stopped as the last boy withdrew his power in fright and kept off the dangerous bicolor small dragon. Hikaru just waiting for that chance and quickly slipped out of the blockade of the three unruly young boys.

"Hey! It's running away! Why didn't you catch it, Kantomo?" shouted the first boy with a testy voice as he saw the dragon disappeared behind the corridor.

"You idiot! Didn't you see what he had done to us?" growled the third boy – whom now known as Kantomo as he came close to the other two and rapped the first boy's head with his knuckles, "Did you not hear me earlier? That small thing might be tiny but he was a powerfully sacred beast, after all. And lucky for us that now he isn't yet full-grown or recently he didn't want a serious fight. Otherwise if he had used his true strength then you two wouldn't have just got a lightly bite or lash like that!" and he finished.

"Yeah! Coming from the person who ran away in the end… Ahh!" creamed the second boy as he mumbled and got a bump on his forehead after the third young noble heard it.

"So, we just… giving up like this?" the boy with nasal voice asked when he trying to put the other two off.

"No way!" the two young nobles immediately stopped fighting and shouted in chorus.

"Then what should we do? We are not its opponent, are we?" the first boy confusedly asked while his second friend looking at his third friend, who was humming thoughtfully. The quiet moment was suddenly broken because of the thoughtful boy's yell, which was startled the other two with wide eyes.

"You're right! We aren't his opponent but if we tried once more with the help of our clan's leader and I believed this time he would be unable to escape. Beside, we are the ones who informed him about the Dragon so he would consider our merits as well!" Kantomo said, determinate flame blazed up in his eyes.

"Good idea!" said the first boy, cheerfully high nasal voice.

"I've never thought that you're that thoughtful, until now…" the oily voice of the second boy complimented.

"Well, I'll have you know now that I am better than you, as always, Shikaru!" Kantomo smirked as he answered back his other brother.

And so, the three young Fujiwaras immediately went to see their head of clan, with their hands still stinging with the injuries inflicted on them and minds firmly remembering the green eyes, half gold, half brown dragon, as well as its surprising amount of strength and stubbornness in the recent fight.

In another room, Sai had just finished getting dressed and was half-lying on the tatami floor. His left arm leaning against the futon bed's edge, delicate fingers trembled slightly and holding to it while the right arm, which had been injured by the youkai's attack last time and still wasn't completely healed yet, tiredly lying down by his side. Since that battle, for some reasons he just felt exhausted and dizzy all the time.

As Sai was closing his eyes and wondered in sore about what was happening to him or his body, a mini dragon-shaped blur whipped through the shoji door and crawling up his Kariginu's voluminous sleeves. Sai felt Hikaru's legs and tail firmly tied around his right arm, which made him frown slightly because of the hurt. But the pain was not worth noticing, the important thing was that Sai could feel how tense Hikaru was as the disturbance thrust into their mental line.

'_Something happened!' _the older male silently thought as the small dragon seemed so tense and trembled that he even didn't notice the noble's abnormal posture when he scrambled in the room and also didn't realize that his twined posture around Sai's arm was hurting Sai. Trying to press the sore at his hand, Sai slowly opened his eyes and started to alleviate his dear brother's terror as wrapping him by his left hand and gently rocking the panic-stricken dragon in his arm.

"Hikaru, what happened?" Sai softly asked after a long quiet moment seemed that his small bicolored friend had been composed again as he slowly loosening his squeezing hold around the noble's arm. 

Unwilling to speak of it, Hikaru didn't reply verbally but flashed the memories over to Sai, tightening his grip again on the elder male's hand briefly as the memories were being shown. Sai gasped and his eyes flashed with worry as he saw how merciless the three cousins were with his poor dragon.

Silence covered the whole room and a while later the young noble murmured "We are going to leave now, Hikaru!"

As he said, Sai carefully place the chibi dragon on his right arm, while the left arm's sleeve mildly covered up for his yellow brother, then he got up, gracefully to leave. But it was just only a couple steps before he fell to his knees. All because of the dizziness that made his head spin around and dazzled his eyes.

::Sai? Are you okay?:: the dragon asked worriedly.

'…I'm sorry for bothering you, Hikaru... I'm alright, just a bit giddy. But it's okay, we can go now…' Sai turned to speak with Hikaru by mental telepathy as his head was still reeling; yet the young noble said that to assure his friend, though it couldn't escape the intelligent dragon's notice.

Although Hikaru had tried as he might but couldn't move from the safety that hiding up Sai's sleeve provided because the noble was firmly hold on him. However, he still managed to lean out and look at the other's pale face, which was more increasing his worry, so the teen-dragon quickly growled at his friend ::Hold it, Sai! You aren't supposed to move much until you are fully healed, which is in a couple days! ::

'But you were so scared, and you still are, Hikaru! What would be worse if this matter unfortunately happened again? And you want me to just … stand idly and watching you are being bullied? I definitely cannot do such thing, Hikaru, and I'm sure you know that as well! So we must leave as soon as possible because I…' Sai's mental voice was broken 'I… cannot be able to protect you… I'm sorry!' he sadly finished.

:: No! That was not your fault, Sai! It was all those arrogant brats':: Hikaru snarled :: Next time I'll make them pay for that!:: the chibi dragon ground his teeth as he thought about the three cousins.

'Do not, Hikaru! You must not cause any trouble! And I said that we should leave for the court, now!' Sai stressed on his words, then realizing that he was so hot-tempered and the young dragon was quiet staring at him with questions in those emerald-green eyes, Sai softly apologized 'I'm sorry, Hikaru! I was so nervous…' as Sai responded, he gently petting the tense dragon-teen with his free hand.

'And you still could heal me fully once we back to the palace, could you not?' he added with a smile.

:: But Sai…:: Hikaru was about trying to answer back but Sai had cut him off before he could manage to say anything else with his amethyst eyes were wet with tears.

:: Fine! As you wish, Sai! :: the small dragon sighed and briefly added :: But needn't to wait when we're back to the court, I can help you now! :: Then a large pulse of healing magic flowed from the dragon to the noble and Sai felt better after the last of the magical light disappeared into his body.

Firstly because Hikaru still wasn't acquainted with his magic or how to use it properly; secondly, after the escape which took a lot of his energy and now passed some more of his power to Sai, the chibi dragon dozed off quickly. However, he still firmly twined around Sai's arm, which made a sad smile on the noble's delicate features 'Thank you, Hikaru!' Sai said, gently bringing the tiny dragon closer to his embrace as he tender stroking the slumbering dragon's fur on the back of his neck.

Hands carried the dragon, the young noble quietly murmured a transport spell for the Goban and Gokes to send them from this room to his chamber in the palace, and then he carefully headed out of the shoji door after the Go-set had been disappeared.

The third son of Fujiwara family and the hidden mini Dragon were about half way through the ancient manor and suddenly his father - the head of Fujiwara clan appeared and behind him were the three cousins of his who had grabbed Hikaru a while ago. 

After a short of surprised moment, Sai gracefully stepped forward and stopped when he had faced directly with the eldest Fujiwara, but still kept a proper distance between them. He then elegantly raising and folding his hands in front of his chest, as the young noble clasping it together and lowering his head at the same time, he greeted his father with a deep bow "I have the honor of giving you my most respectful greeting, Otou-sama!"

While the eldest Fujiwara just looking at his son and nodded in silent, the three younger nobles behind him did the same what Sai had done to greet their elder cousin.

"Onii-sama! Long time to see! How have you been?" The first boy with nasal voice greeted him.

"I have been well, thank you, Garudaki-kun!" the older noble replied with a slight smile.

"Are you going to leave now, Onii-sama?" asked a harsh voice of Kantomo as he noticed Sai's path earlier that seemed he would leave the mansion.

"Yes, is there something you need, Kantomo-kun?" Sai politely asked.

"There is a feral young dragon loose, and it may try to attack anything it sees. Will you join us in the search?" this time the question coming from the leader of Fujiwara family, which also made Sai widen his eyes in surprise.

Recognizing that now he was also falling into this tiresome circumstance, Sai knew quite well that he must hurry up and find a way to get them out of the mess which Hikaru truly hadn't been able to fix it by himself, as least for this time.

"A feral dragon?" Sai narrowed his eyes and asked, rather aimed at the three cousins than his father as he stared suspiciously at them "How do you know that the young dragon is feral?"

"How do we know, you say? He bit me!" his second cousin replied immediately with his voice fill of pent-up resentment as he rolling up one of his sleeves, revealed a trace that looked like a sharp, tiny set of teeth plunged slightly in, and it seemed that had caused by a rather big reptile.

"And I was lashed by its tail!" Garudaki continued after his other cousin, put out his forearm so that everyone could see a red, fairly long blister on it.

"I think he did not mean to do that!" Sai commented thoughtfully after examiner and heal the wound of his two cousins.

"Why do you know?" chorused the three younger nobles.

"Because Dragons are legendary creatures and they were the symbol of intelligence and wisdom. The sacred beasts have been believed to bring wealth, prosperity and imperial power since the olden time. Yet because they're living in the remotest places and rarely appearing or contacting with human so there's not much people have thorough acknowledge of them. Every Dragon is the same intelligence and politeness. And they will not attack unless you disturb them. Or when they are being threatened, it was just their self-defense instinct, however!" Sai calmly explained.

"So, are you sure that you did not make threats against him, the young dragon?" at the end of the bionomics, Sai then thoughtfully asked the three cousins, whose eyes were widening as they was listening with concentration to their niisan's lecture, then confused with the last question.

"Well… Yes, we did! But so what? It was just because we was mistaken that damn dragon with a lizard as we tried to catch it, and it attacked us!" the third boy angrily argued, then quickly fell silent as the eldest Fujiwara gave a slight cough which mean he was displeasing with the young noble's language.

"Just wait when I caught it!" Kantomo grinded his teeth and tetchy murmured as if the words was a promise of a very big trouble and it would certainly happen once he captured the bicolor dragon.

"As I just said, the Dragon wouldn't have fought back to defend himself if you had not irritated him from the very first. And if it is feral, as you still insist, then why do we not just let it go?" Sai frowned with displeasure, knowing for a fact that Hikaru was definitely neither feral nor danger, and he just didn't like being handled that way as the three young nobles scared him as well. Obviously his small dragon had been mistreated and the fight that happened later was just an indispensable result of self-confidence behavior, because Hikaru had the right to do that, certainly.

"Because, Onii-sama, don't you think it is also extremely powerful and if it falls into the hands of our enemy, it could be quite dangerous and disadvantaged for us?" Garudaki hotly added, yet still trying not to be rude in his speech. Politeness must not be lacking because the three cousins were also nobles of the honorable Fujiwara family, especially in frond of the head of their clan. Further more, Sai was their sempai, and as much as he loath to admit, his older cousin was much more powerful than them, so Garudaki made that excuse, hoping that along with Sai's natural character, which always altruistic and care about family's honors, he would help them find that blasted dragon.

"How do you know if the young dragon would serve the enemies?" Sai asked back.

"Well, it is a wild creature after all. And with its young age, the dragon is inexperienced and could obey anyone, either good or bad." Shikaru broke in.

"I believe he would not! If the dragon could arbitrary obey anyone, like you just said, then why did he so unwilling to be held and be ill-treated by you and your brothers recently?" Sai asked quietly "And I have a feeling that you were using your magical power to irritate him, so he must have defending himself and fought back. After that you came and see our clan leader, said that the young dragon was a dangerous creature as he hurt you and that he would attack everything or everyone else, so we need to catch him. Am I correct, my Itoko?" his amethyst eyes seemed darker as he looking deeply at his cousins, whose eyes widened and mouth opening but speechless with shock.

In the silence between the four younger Fujiwara, Sai's father noticed the way his son had spoke that last, it was so abnormal. The clan leader remembered when the other three younger boys came to see and ask him to find a small feral dragon that was attack them and escaped and it was now hiding somewhere around this mansion precinct, his son certainly didn't present at that time to hear about their story, yet he could tell quite correctly and even more details than his cousins, because the three younger boys totally didn't tell him about what they had done to that dragon.

Suspiciousness filled his mind, so he asked "I gather from those words that you knew something else, did you not, Sai?"

Sai's cold sweat drop, his eyes sharpened with alarm at the abnormality in his father's calm voice "W-why did you ask so, Otou-sama?" he carefully asked.

"However do you know if the dragon was male, or what your itoko have done with him earlier when you were not there and saw the moments with your own eyes?" The eldest Fujiwara had a very policy of survey, based on that everyone respected him and that he really did not holding the title as the head of honorable family for nothing.

"Have you known that sacred beast, my son? I noticed that you have protected that young one for a short while!" the comment escaped from his lips made Sai stand speechless, as if he was frozen by those words.

When Sai's mind was confused as he was landed in the hard situation and didn't know what he should say to his profound wisdom father – the worldly-wise Sessho beside the emperor, Shikaru raised his voice:

"And besides, any being can be broken with the proper application of various methods. Even polite or smart, it still is an untamed and wild and dangerous creature so that we must find and catch it as soon as possible, before it runs away and attacks someone else, or unfortunately, falling to the enemies hands!" He said with determination.

Though the sentences didn't mean anything good or better than a proposal for a hunt, yet it was save him from the unexpected subject that his father had started up. As a result, even though Sai completely didn't like the old subject about the hunt but he still silent thanked for his cousin's fortuitous and timely intervention, so that he could protect Hikaru's identification.

Hikaru woke up and vaguely felt his friend struggle to contain the rage, which for some reasons he didn't know as he was drowsing for a short while after healed Sai earlier, so he worriedly asked, hadn't been paying much attention to the white Kariginu's sleeve that surrounding him and muffled his voice 'What's wrong, Sai?'

As the silence was broken by a strange voice, which could find its owner from nowhere had startled everyone around. Yet naturally except one person, who didn't know what to do other than sighed internally as if all his plans was in vain and he was wholly defeated in a very dispirited way, by none other than his dear dragon - Hikaru, obviously.

"Who said that?" The four Fujiwara, who did not know that Hikaru was there, demanded in surprise.

"That" Sai answered, eyes alight with mischief "was Hikaru."

"Hikaru? You have a friend named Light? Who is he and why is he named so?" Kantomo asked doubtfully while looking around to find the person they were talking about.

Sai fought down a chuckle "Because, shining like the sun, as free as the wind and always brimming with vitality. That's the way he is - a fiery light as his name. And he is a good friend of mine!" He proudly explained, a tender smile playing on the young noble lips as he thought about his dear little friend.

"Then, where is your friend, my son?" the wise and very calm voice that snapped Sai out of his thought asked while the Sessho looked directly at his son and Sai's heart beat could be heard clearly from Hikaru's shelter, which was under Sai's long sleeve.

At that time, the small dragon suddenly realized that he had ruined the plan which Sai had tried his best in order not to let his politic father get out for his dragon-friend's sake. The chibi dragon felt guilt and regret that he hadn't kept silent earlier and he deserved to be damned if because of his loudmouthed nature so that now Sai could fall into any disadvantageous problem.

While Sai's cousins tried to figure out what he and his father meant between their silence, Sai's lavender eyes suddenly sparkled with mischievous and a silently smirk played on his lip. But it could see by no one because he had turned his head away. And the young noble added a giggle through mental telepathy, which meant only Hikaru could hear it.

The cackle was transmitted made Hikaru's sweat drop, and he swallowed. As Sai had that not-innocent smirk on his glamorous features and an unheard giggle by mental which meant he already had a plan. And the teen-dragon knew quite well that if his genial friend got in that mood, even Go occasionally did not dissuade his companion to stop.

:: Sai...:: Hikaru timidly mind-spoke ::I-if you can extricate us quickly I'll... I'll play all day with you if you want, I'm promise!::

Sai mentally asked in a tone far too innocent sounding for Hikaru's comfort 'Are you trying to distract me, _Hikaru-kun_?'

Hikaru swallowed again. Somehow, the small dragon felt a chill went through his spine when he heard that "special tone" of Sai. His friend have _never_ called him with honorific suffix before, yet once he used it, and whoever it was that the words aimed at, it meant they was going to be in a _lot _of trouble, sooner or later. And now he _was_ that unfortunately one, who would receive that_ honor_ to check it by _himself_.

And_ 'I am so dead!'_ was the last mournful thing that the chibi dragon could manage to think to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

.: Thank you!

Happyfish: yup.

::blah:: sacred beast talking to one person

'blah' Sai talking to a sacred beast

'_blah'_ thoughts

"blah" talking

_**As always, thanks to my beta, lovelymokona!**_

Sai unfolded his Ogi-fan and closed his eyes for a moment while elegantly hid half of his face behind his fan, he silently thought about something seemed so deep that even Hikaru couldn't know what it was.

Feeling uncomfortable about the abnormal quiet from the outside, where he could not see because of Sai's sleeve had hidden his view, and the impenetrableness of his friend's mind, so the young dragon decided to break that annoying atmosphere.

:: Uh… Sai? W-why did you call me like that?:: the dragon carefully asked, trying not to have a quaver in his voice. But there was no answer as Sai was still deep in thought.

::Sai? What wrong? What are you thinking?:: he tried again, this time with a slight worry that began rising high in his heart.

How strange! Sai – his friend was always a cheerful person and if Hikaru asked him, he would answer instantly, so this serious concentration didn't suit Sai at all. This silence… it reminded Hikaru of the moments when they sitting opposite each other, in front of the Goban, with the same serious games that always end up with his own spectacular defeat. Or when he had a meeting with the emperor or the other courtiers in the imperial palace, Sai would absolutely use that polite, icy-cold mask to talk with them, certainly in order not to show much his emotions. Everyone knew that if you washed your dirty linen in public, especially in frond of your strangers or enemies, you would get into trouble.

But Hikaru was not a stranger, was he? So what must Sai keep this distant silence between them for?

Compared the Sai person right now with the ghostly Sai at the times they were in Tokyo, or latest, when they went out of the court for a trip yesterday, it seemed like Sai had two harmonious personalities always walking abreast, one was childish and cheerful with those who he close to – but no one other than his dear Hikaru had seen ; and the other face was the glacial mask that the young noble must always wear when he getting in touch with other nobles at the palace, where the good-mannered and elegant gesture must always be maintained.

Normally, if Sai was in good mood he would be very amiable, yet if it was about Go or something important, the young master of Fujiwara family would be rather creepy. Hikaru felt his flesh crawl. In this case, was that meant Sai also _that _serious as he already had a plan? And Hikaru was worrying, not because of Sai's plan, which he would be involved in for sure, but because he had no idea what the plan was so that he could not know how to prepare himself to deal with it in a little while later.

As the small dragon was worried to death and was overwhelming with his thoughts, the young noble answer him with the same "special tone" that snapped Hikaru immediately out of his meditations and made all his scale stand on end.

'Huh? Did you not know? You were taking us into this _unforeseen _circumstance, so now I must find a way to fix it for both of us, especially, for you, Hikaru_-kun_!' Sai said to his friend and somehow the tiny dragon still could see a fancy smirk on his graceful face, which was secretly hiding behind the elegant Ogi-fan.

'But don't worry! I believe we will finish it soon!' no need to see but the young dragon still could feel a confident smile as Sai spoke.

:: I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Sai, please, forgive me! I'm really sorry!:: Hikaru apologized profusely.

'Huh? What's wrong, Hikaru? What are you sorry about?' Sai asked, confused by his kid brother's sudden reaction to his playful question.

::You was… Why did you call me that way? 'Hikaru-_kun'_, you have never called me that except you were so very mad at me… So… please forgive me for whatever it was that I had upset you!:: the mini dragon spoke with a halt.

'Oh dear! Did my words trouble you that much? I'm sorry, Hikaru! I was just joking; I really did not mean to worry you. If those words were unintentionally confusing you, then I'm sorry! And I did not mad at you, there is nothing to be worried about so please, do not worry yourself and set your mind at rest, Hikaru!' Sai surprised at first then gently comforted the tense mind of his young dragon.

Hikaru relief with the explanation that Sai was just kidding and that he didn't hold anything against him, but then his emerald eyes flashed as if he was realizing something that was deep in Sai's thought a moments ago, which the noble would never tell him, obviously in order not to worry him. It was, due to Hikaru's power was just a temporary solution to keep his body feeling better a little, while Sai knew quite well that it was going to be very weak, as a result of magical overuse. At a result he must hurry up and find a way to bring them out of this complication, before this body ran out all of the powers. And the plan would have been mostly succeeded if Sai had refused to join the hunt and after that they could have gone out of the mansion. Yes, mostly_._ If only the little dragon didn't raise his voice at that time and if only he said the refusal just one minute earlier…

::No… Not you. It was not your fault. I _am_ the one that must say sorry, Sai!:: Hikaru guilty said. 

'What is it again, Hikaru?' Sai confusedly asked as he sensed the agitation passed through his mind.

::I… I really didn't want to get you in to this trouble...:: Hikaru explained in a tiny mental voice ::I know it would be bad, because my power is still low and your health was just temporarily stabilized, so… it may not maintain for so long and now we're sticking in this time wasting problem. I'm sorry... It was my fault that I had upset your plan.:: _'and how can I ever forgive myself if anything happen to my only friend…?'_ he thought to himself, feeling guilty and worry as he was the one caused all of this mess that forcing Sai claimed all responsibility.

'It is all right,' Sai soothed gently 'I understand, so I'll try to finish it as soon as possible! Don't worry, my dear brother!' And it seemed that his words didn't convince the young dragon much as he still felt the guilty feeling transmitting through their mental link, Sai cheerfully added 'Besides, I'm going to hold you to your Go promise once we back to the palace, so I think you better prepare yourself than keeping in _that _state of mind!'

::Wha-what state of mind are you talking about, Sai?:: Hikaru stammered, trying hotly to deny and hiding his confusion. Thank God that he was hiding under Sai's sleeve, otherwise Sai would have known how red his entire chibi-dragon form was; even though the dragon knew pretty sure that he had the half yellow, half brown color.

Realizing his little friend's embarrassment, Sai carefully not to ask any further in order not to make Hikaru more confused. But still, he couldn't help but made a silent giggle 'Alright, alright! I understand! You don't need to be so perplexed, Hikaru!'

As Hikaru smiled awkwardly and happy that his friend understood his feeling, a harsh voice of whom Hikaru vaguely guessed that belong to Sai's third cousin – Kantomo, the one had ran away after the other two friends of his had been hurt:

"What do you mean by 'fiery light', Onii-sama?" he asked, half curious and half annoyed about his Oniisan's lack of straightforward answers. 

Hikaru mused ::I think those lunatic relatives of yours are about to demand something, aren't they?:: there was a bit amusement in his voice. 

'Probably! Shall we see what they want?' Sai mentally shrugged and suggested wryly with his friend.

:: Sure! I'd like to know what he wants to make fuss this time!:: answered the playful dragon.

Then with a noble movement, Sai lowered his fan and folded it, after that the young noble turned and look directly at Kantomo's eyes, spoke clearly:

"Exactly what I said, Kantomo-kun!" Yet still that vague answer.

"His voice sound strange, I have never heard that tone before in the court. May I meet that 'lighting friend' of yours, then?" the eldest Fujiwara requested as he remarked.

"Yes! Show him, Onii-sama! You know that you need not to hide him or he also need not to feel so embarrassed that he must avoid us like you as the days when you had been banished from the court…Oops!..."

After waiting in vain for a nonsensical and obscure answer had made Kantomo grow angry, so that he unconsciously shouted out what should never be said again since the olden time, when he was standing in front of everyone and especially, in front of the head of their clan. Opportunely, he had realized and quickly stopped in the middle before those unfinished disastrous words got any further or had a chance to finish and it would be the promise him of a _suitable_ punishment.

Sai heard something crack in his mind, it felt so hurt that he had fell back a couple steps to recover his balance. Then after gave a bow to his father and whispered an excuse for himself, Sai silently slid away.

"I-I… I didn't mean that! … It… it was… I'm just…" Kantomo stammered in the utmost panic and worry as he saw his older cousin's departure. Then hesitatively turned to their clan leader, he frightened said "O-Oji-sama… I'm sorry!..."

"Kanmoto-kun!" the eldest Fujiwara narrowed his eyes as he looked at his nephew, his voice rose up made all three young nobles felt their blood freeze, especially with the third boy, who was having a very pale face as he heard his name was called among the silent space. The old Sessho's voice sound firm yet so calm but the young noble still jumped out of his skin as if he was struck by lighting.

Kanmoto curled up with panic and meekly stepped forward to face with his Oji-sama. His left hand hold tight his fan, probably to summon up his courage while the other right fist tremblingly laid on his silk ivory clothes-chest, as though his heart would jump out instantly.

"I-I… I'm sorry! I know I had made an insolent, unforgivable mistake and I'm deserved punishment for it… But I… I really didn't mean that…" with broken words he uttered his explanation. The boy had taken a brief peek at everyone around and after he saw his two cousins' wide eyes while the oldest Fujiwara's silent looking down at him, Kantomo was frozen with fear and hysterically apologized " I'm… I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me …I'm sorry, Oji-sama, I just…"

"What are you sorry me for, Kantomo-kun?" the calm voice asked made Kanmoto's eyes widen as he instantly looked up at the other man, confusedly.

"You need _not_ to say that apologies to me, because the only person that you should say those words to is the one that you had aimed at earlier. It _is_ Sai - your Onii-sama!" said the judicious Sessho while he followed his son, who had been stricken by the painful shock recently and silently walked away after that, with his eyes.

"…I …understand, Oji-sama! ... Please allow me to come there, so that I could say the appropriate apology to him!" Kanmoto asked permission of his uncle and quickly stepped forward his older cousin's place after received a brief nod from the old noble.

As Kantomo was walking, he still could hear his uncle said with the other two young nobles about they would go to the wooden floating pavilion to wait for them.

Sai was standing under the tall row maples, his left hand leaning against the solid dark-brown trunk while the other hand dropping by his side, vaguely held the Ogi-fan. The young noble looking up at the trees, which were shedding their leaves and closing his eyes, and breathed in and out silently to calm himself. However, no matter how he tried, the bright color of those leaves still overwhelmed his mind.

It was autumn, so the falling leaves had two colors, one was red and the other was yellow…

…

Yellow… color of the gold, power and the warm, the eternal sun up high… Oh, that's right! Brilliant yellow - It was the color of light - Hikaru's color, his dear friend's color, too!

The first time they met, the second time he had been returned to living world as a thousand years ghost was a rainy day. After that fateful day, they gradually became friend, best friend, then brothers, though the old ghost usually compared Hikaru with Torajiro as the boy always bullied him and didn't let him play after he had become a Pro; or sometimes the ghost silently felt jealous of the boy's existence, which no longer belong to him since time immemorial. But despite everything, they were still good friends and he still loved his little friend and happy for him when the boy had succeeded… Till the day they must part from each other.

Yes! Until the last moment, Sai still loved his dear kid brother and wished he would achieve his goal in life, without the ghost that no longer side by side with him to witness his successes.

May the fifth, it was also a brilliant sunshine day…

And red – the strong color of fire, life, happiness and love, like the short wonderful space of time he – the ghost and Hikaru was together in modern Tokyo. Or right now, in Heian time as he was a human being. And as long as they were together then no matter how many difficulties and hardships he would meet, life would be always brimming full of warmth and happiness… would it not?

Yet, red was also the fierce color of blood, death and many painful memories, which no matter how hard he had tried to bury deep down inside but still came back in his thought every time he closed his eyes. After he met Hikaru again, those nostalgic illusion rather decreased, though it still recalled sometimes but didn't worth noticing much. Until recently…

Just a moment ago, Kantomo got so furious and said those words... The words just like sharp blades that stabbed in his blood seeped into his heart so deep that he even could not stand firm on his feet and it took him a moment to regain his composure, though still not completely. At that time everyone was shocked by those sentences, even his father or his hot-headed Hikaru, so there was no one could have time to react or say anything after that. And he had just silently walked out of the crowd then went to stand under these autumn row maples and birches, in order to find some peace for his sore soul.

Back then, if he had told them the truth and handed over the dragon, he wouldn't have been suffered that pain. But if he did so, it meant that Hikaru would fall into danger, because his three cousins would surely never let go this problem as the dragon had attacked them earlier and Heaven alone knew what would happen to the dragon if his father found him. Yes, it was a solution that only he would escape from that troublesome matter without breaking into a sweat, and he even would be complimented by his father, who he always having the respectfulness toward.

But Sai would never do such thing. Since the day he had discovered that he was the one who caused the teen so much pain because of his departure three years ago, it had become his choice to protect Hikaru forever, or at least, as long as the boy still stayed with him or he would still be alive in this Heian time. Simply because the boy was and would always be his dear student, his best friend, and his beloved kid brother.

…

:: … Sai… Are you all right?:: a soft mental voice gently brought him out of his thought.

Sai slowly opened his eyes and looked down at his right sleeve. He saw a tiny yellow dragon head stuck out and a pair of emerald-green eyes was looking at him with worry.

Ah, that's right! It was Hikaru - his dear dragon, the one was always the final one that was with him, side by side, together sharing happiness and woe eventually. It was so quite different from his own family, or, his powerful father, who he ought to have been close to…

'Oh! Thank you for your concern. I'm fine, Hikaru!' Sai said fondly, held up his right hand close to his embrace and gently petting the dragon's head by the other hand. Looking at those emerald-green eyes which filled with worry yet so innocent, the young noble knew he was right. Yes, it was his choice not to let everything happen to Hikaru and Sai knew for sure that whatever would fall down, he would never regret it. 'I'm fine!' he smiled.

'_Well, red is also the color of determination, is it not?'_

"… Onii-sama! ..." called a tiny voice from behind Sai back, which startled both of them and the small dragon quickly crept back into Sai's long sleeve, though Hikaru perked up his ears to listen for what was happening outside.

Sai elevated his fan and unfolded it. He took a deep breath then slowly turned back to face with his cousin, trying to keep his calm mask on.

"Yes, what is it, Kantomo-kun?" he asked, hiding his lips behind his fan.

"… Please, forgive my impertinence back then, Onii-sama! I really did not mean to offend you… It was just… I was so irritated that I lost my control…But it was not intentional. So… Onii-sama, from the bottom of my heart, please accept my deepest apologies." Kantomo bowed deeply to his superior.

Hearing those not-very-honest sentences from Kantomo - whom he knew quite well that the boy was always an ambitious and crooked person, had made Hikaru's blood boil. Who could tell which one of his words were the true ones?

::I will teach you!::

'Wait, Hikaru!'

As the dragon-teen was about to crawl out of his sleeve so that he could glower at the other boy, Sai hastily turned around with his back to Kantomo in order to calm the hot-headed dragon down and avoid condition of Hikaru throwing himself on the younger noble if the he really wanted to dash out. In a confused moment, Sai had completely forgotten that his words were Hikaru's order, and so the indispensable result was Hikaru had been strangled by the collar afterwards.

::Hey, Sai! Sai! The leash…::: the dragon's choky voice made Sai realized the dangerous situation.

'Oh my God! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Hikaru! I forgot about the collar. Are you all right, Hikaru?' Sai frantically checked the small dragon in his sleeve to see if he was still safe and sound.

:: … I'm okay!... :: As the leash had loosened a bit, the dragon managed to answer his worried companion with several coughs.

'Thank God you are safe!' Sai sighed with relief as he saw the dragon's face, a little haggard because of the tight collar but he was all right now. 'But _what_ were you thinking by rushed out like _that_? Did you _not_ know it would be very dangerous?' the noble then growled after he had regained his composure.

:: I just couldn't stand those dishonest speeches of that brat! And I didn't know why but I just wanted to bite him!:: Hikaru sincerely explained.

'It seems that your instincts when you are in Dragon form is stronger than I thought…' Sai mused thoughtfully.

:: So… can I do it now?:: the dragon added after a while waiting in silence.

'Can you do _what _now?' Sai asked again with a slight suspicious in his voice.

::Bite him! Can I?:: cheerful voice answer.

Sai slightly tilted his head as his dear friend's request, then realizing there was no any implication in his words and that the dragon meant what he said. So he replied quickly 'No! Of course you can not! Don't even think about it, Hikaru!'

::Oh come on, Sai! That little arrogance's words gave me creeps! I don't believe him, Sai. He was just pretending, after got your forgiveness he would probably speak behind your back with his other two vainglorious friends! You know that don't you? So please just let me come out there and teach him how to be honest and respect with his superior…::

"Err… Onii-sama?" called a meek voice.

As Hikaru was pleading, Kantomo's voice interrupted their mental conversations and made they were startled, once again. At that time, both the noble and the young dragon happened to remember that they were not alone and Sai was having another conversation with his younger cousin earlier.

The dragon quickly crept back into Sai's loose sleeve, yet did not forget to whisper :: Sai, _don't _believe him!::

Sai elegantly corrected his clothes then turned round to look at the younger boy.

"Yes! I forgive you for your unintentional action, Kantomo-kun!" he said with a smile.

:: My God!:: moaned the dragon under his sleeve and Sai couldn't help but made a soft giggle as he unobtrusively hidden his smile behind the unfolded Ogi-fan on his hand.

Moments ago, Kantomo had been worried to death and confused as his elder cousin's gesture when he was asking him for his forgiveness and suddenly Sai turned away, as quiet as the grave – an ominous silence. Maybe at that time his Onii-sama was considering whether he should or should not he forgive him for his insolence earlier and based on the way his superior was "_wrestling with his conscience_", it seemed he was thinking very hard about it. But it seemed Kantomo himself was worried in vain because Sai had said that he forgave him and that the elder noble did not hold it against him. What a close shave! Though it was still many questionable points about his cousin's gestures, like struggling hard with his conscience at first then turning back and giving said forgiveness instantly. God! He even smiled with him like nothing had happened. Anyway, why should he mind? Sai had forgiven him, and that was exactly what he needed to face with their clan leader a little later, no more no less.

"Thank you for your tolerance, Onii-sama! Now then, shall we came back to see our clan leader? I'm sure he is waiting for us at the pavilion on the water." Kantomo bowed again and asked.

"Yes! Let us go, then!" the older noble quietly replied then they walked away, heading to the wooden floating pavilion among the breathtaking garden, where his father and the other two cousins were waiting.

::You are the most kind-hearted person I've ever met, Sai!:: Hikaru sighed under Sai's sleeve.

'Why, thank you for your kind comment, Hikaru!' Sai cheerfully replied.

Knowing whenever his friend got into this light-hearted mood which meant he would definitely didn't understand his implication, the small dragon dishearteningly said :: I mean, why are you always so kind with everyone, even if they hurt you and just said a simply apology then you let it go? This is your younger cousin that we're talking about,_ younger_, you see? Which meant that he was your junior, not senior. And he had disrespected languages toward every one! Did you see the way he talked about me in frond of your father? Such an arrogant brat!:: He growled slightly.

'Now, now, Hikaru! There is nothing to angry about! I think he would not do that again. Besides, it is his hot-tempered nature. Ah, speaking about it, I happen to remember that his personality just like you, Hikaru!' Sai made a chuckle then gently soothed his hot-headed friend.

::Hmm! I did not! If you want to compare, then I think he looks more like Waya.:: the dragon-teen hummed as he recalled about his insei friend ::Anyway, this arrogant cousin of yours had taken side with the other two to grab me, I didn't care much but he even dared to hurt you - his superior, my best friend. How can I be able to let it go?:: Hikaru grumbled :: And why didn't you just let me teach him a lesson…::

'Hikaru!' Sai suddenly cut off his words which made the dragon's wide eyes filled with surprise.

'No need to be hasty! You will be able to meet them soon, I'm promise!' finished the young noble and Hikaru could swear that he had heard the mischief in his best friend's singsong voice, which meant, once again, he already had a plot or something like it.

::Why, of course, Sai!:: Hikaru answered, equally mischievous as he had a suspicion about what would happen next and was happy to comply with his elder brother's plot. Whatever it would be, this time the dragon promised that he would not frustrate Sai's plan again.

The eldest Fujiwara was sitting on the small rocky stool along with the other two younger nobles around the wooden table. There was a Kaya Goban along with two Gokes on it, and he was playing a game with Shikaru.

Looking up and caught a glimpse of his cousins, who were heading here together, Shikaru excused himself for stopped placing the stone then with Garudaki, they instantly stood up and waiting for the two.

Sai and Kantomo arrived and received a greeting bow from Shikaru and Garudaki, and then they stepped forward to stand in front of his father, who was sitting at the other side of the Goban, and bowed deeply while the old Sessho just silently nodded.

"So, back to the previous problem, who is your friend, Onii-sama?" Garudaki merrily asked after Kantomo stepped forward and standing with him and Shikaru by the right side of their clan leader.

"Do you wish to meet him?" Sai asked, hiding a smile behind his fan, waiting for an answer.

"Yes! Yes! Where is he?" the three young nobles bustled in chorus.

Sai closed his eyes, still hiding his secret smile behind the fan and turned to face his father, and then bowed to the old male "Otou-sama, might I have your permission to introduce my friend?"

"Yes. I would like to meet him, too!" the oldest Fujiwara calmly replied.

"As you wish…" Sai bowed once more as he spoke.

"Hikaru, would you please come out here?" he called gently, eyes alight with mischief and pride.

After that, the small dragon crawled out of Sai's right sleeve, up his right arm and draped himself around his shoulders, in front of the widened eyes of all the other four Fujiwaras.

'Hello!' Hikaru greeted coldly. 'I am Shindou Hikaru, the one that you are looking hard for!'

"It… It is it! … T-that dragon…!" stammered Kantomo as he pointed at the bi color creature - half yellow, half brown on his Oniisan's shoulders.

"Y-yes! But however could it be…It… is not possible…!" continued Garudaki

"It _is_ possible, and now it is in front of our eyes!" and finished Shikaru.

'How impolite! You know, it would be very rude of a young noble like you to always calling people by "it", Kantomo!' Hikaru teased.

"Ah! He can talk!" Garudaki uttered.

'Of course I can talk! Did you not hear me introduce myself earlier or whatever do you think I am?' Hikaru growled as he raised his hackles, then subsided gradually as Sai's mental voice gently soothed him.

"You… you know my name?" Kantomo gaped at the dragon.

'Don't gape, Kantomo_-kun_, it's rude! And yes, I do know your name, as well as the other two, Shikaru and Garudaki, correct? Because I have met three of you before and… _don't_ tell me that you did not remember!' the dragon-teen quickly snapped as he saw Kantomo was about to answer back, so that he had cut off the young noble before he had a chance to argue anything, then the dragon calmed down and slowly continued 'And I heartily dislike all of you!'

Hikaru turned his head to look at the eldest noble, who still quiet up to now and looking at him with emotionless eyes. Somehow, this man reminded him much of the former Meijin – Touya Kouyo with his similar uncommunicative character. '… And the same to you, Fujiwara_-sama_!' the honorable suffix was especially stressed on by the young dragon, indicated his despise and hatred.

"May I know whatever the reasons are, which we have done to you that have upset you so?" the eldest male calmly asked after he sipped his tea.

'Isn't it so obvious?' Hikaru hissed, turned to the three young noble 'Three of you grabbed me, tried to subdue and kidnap me by your low magic. Did you not know or did your sensei not tell you the basic rules of using magical power when you started learning it? Or if it really so, that you didn't know then at least please _do_ have mercy for those who weaker than you or for those who didn't have any weapon in hand! Count on your little powers and brag it every where? Shame on you!'

"Why you little…" As Kantomo was about to backtalk, the oldest Fujiwara had made a gesture as he waved his right hand at him, which silently meant the hot-headed young noble should keep silent so that the dragon could continue.

'My, how scary! What do you give that fierce reaction for? Did I say something wrong?' Hikaru gave Kantomo a mocking smirk as he teasing the boy, then instantly got back to his expressionless face 'But most importantly, all four of you have treated Sai with cruelty and that _is_ why I dislike you so much!' Hikaru continued, growled at the four Fujiwaras he was facing.

Sai had been being torn apart. A good part of him was exasperated by his younger friend's speech while a slightly larger part was terribly amused by the expressions on his clansmen's faces. _'How shameful!' _Sai mused, holding tighter his fan which was hiding half of his face. Yet there was also a fact about the feeling deep down inside the young noble's heart that he neither could nor wanted to deny, it was the satisfaction of his dear otouto's words, because it meant there was still have someone concern for him aside from his cold family.

The thoughtful young noble had a suspicion that Hikaru would once again brighten up his life with similar such comments and reactions to others in the court. And strange enough, Sai surprised to find himself had somewhat missed his little best friend causing mayhem, no matter if he did it intentionally or not, and how he managed to wriggle out of it every time the playful Dragon did so.

The young Fujiwara had known Hikaru's probable reaction to what most of his family had done to him was the righteous anger and the honest desire to protect him. Somehow, Sai just felt like he was overprotected by his dear dragon as Hikaru might always think his friend weak like a snail or something similar it and so that he must care for him, as cautious as a nursemaid. Sometimes, this troublesome protection made him feel annoyed and though what were the reasons that made the teen think so was beyond Sai, but he still gladded that Hikaru had done that, however. _'It proves that I still have a friend, do I not?'_ he happily thought.

Reminisced about the overprotection of Hikaru last time and the determination to win when the Dragon dealing with those who had hurt or could potentially harm him or Sai – his friend, which once like the other ghosts or the low youkai they had met - that was a bad memory, Sai knew his hot-tempered friend would not easily let the enemies go without finally taught them a lesson about something like "_don't ever show your ugly face here again, or you would be deadly regret!"_. And although Sai was always there to prevent the Dragon from settling the trouble by force and recommended to him that he should resolve the problem by courteous conversations, Hikaru did what his friend said, but the "conversations" that made by a hot-headed Dragon usually end up when the youkai running for their life and Sai must hold tight his friend or Hikaru would certainly pursued the poor youkai to end.

And Kami-sama knows what an angry Dragon would do if the enemies opposed. See them to Heaven, perhaps? - Probably! Because his young dragon was quite stubborn and that was just the small youkai he was talking about, not to mention human. If the enemies were humankind and so powerful like his father, there would possibly happen a fight come hell or high water – a struggle to the finish. And the results would still be the same with either way: he would lose a dear relative. Though the Fujiwara clan treated him coldly but these people were still his family so Sai figured that he would better stop his chibi dragon-teen, who was taking non-stop up to now.

'Hikaru...' Sai softly called and the dragon instantly caught his voice and perked his ears up '…As amusing as this is, please stop! I think that is enough!' Sai requested.

::Ow! Not again, Sai?:: the small dragon groaned ::They deserved a lecture and I'm going to do that for you. Besides, this is fun! Give me five more minutes, please?:: and he hopefully asked.

'Hikaru, I know you are overexcited and it may lead to… an uncontrollable situation, if you don't stop it now.' Sai explained 'And did you forget? We need to return to the palace as soon as possible, remember?'

::Yeah, right!' considered the young dragon ::But… one minute?::

'Hikaru, please?' 

:: ...Fine!:: he sighed in utter defeat as Sai's pleading voice always melted his stubborn heart. Making Sai happy was the top priority, was it not? So the chibi yellow friend didn't mind if he would be allowed to scold at the four nobles, as long as this was Sai's wish.

:: Hey, Sai! Would you look at their faces?:: cleared away his dissatisfied feeling about not having the permission to give a teaching for the other four Fujiwaras, Hikaru cheerfully commented his "achievements" ::Your baka clan leader would be red like a beetroot if he had blood in his veins instead of ice. Garudaki is shaking and white as a sheet. Oh hey! Did you see that? Shikaru has his lips pursed like a constipated monkey… I meant, like a monkey which strayed too far from his group...:: Hikaru corrected his words as he knowing for sure that Sai would never truly understand what the meaning of the excretory system's disease's medical name, then continued ::…No! If look closely, I think he's more like a baboon, that's right! And oh my God! Kantomo looks like he's swallowing up a lemon after eating a very spicy pepper. Probably which is why his cheeks are so red and his lips are puckered and he's scowling. I must admit that he is tougher than I thought! If he didn't restrain himself that good, he might erupt like a volcano. You'll see!:: Hikaru answered without a break, his soft growl was giving way and was replaced by a laugh that left the dragon-teen helplessly silly. 

Sai bit his lower lip, closing his eyes while two hands holding the elegant Ogi-fan to hiding half of his face as he tightened it, yet trying not to squeeze too tight so that it would make his shoulders tremble. Sai certainly could see the true sight by himself, with his very own eyes about what was happening but he also had been seen the mental images of what Hikaru had been talking about. And at a result for seeing those ideas of his mischievous young friend, he must fight very hard in order not to burst of laugh in front of his father and the three cousins, who would be shocked and speechless then.

His name was Fujiwara no Sai and wanted or not, the fact that he was still a member of Fujiwara family, which meant he was descended from an aristocratic, living and rising among the brocades and glossy flowered silks, had been brought up in the spirit of nobility since he was born. So the well-mannered behaviors must always walk abreast with person. No matter what the situations would be, good or bad, a high-born noble's gestures had to be courteous at all time. Life with so many rules was definitely very tiresome, but it were what he had grown up together and got used to with it by nature, as a part of his soul. If he broke the rules, Sai would feel like he couldn't be himself anymore.

And in this case, if a noble like Sai himself did burst out the laugh, in front of his senior and everyone else, he was sure that he would end up by vanish under ground because of his own utmost embarrassment afterwards. Otherwise, if he did not kill himself after that shamefulness, his three cousins would definitely help him to do that - under the silent permission of his father, of course!

"Sai is part of my clan." The eldest Fujiwara raised his voice after a moment that seemed the young dragon had finished his lecture, "We have our rules and appropriate punishments for each offence in each case. At that time, Sai had committed an error and dishonored the name of Fujiwara clan. So in accordance with the law, he must be punished for what he had done. Therefore, what I did to him was what he had been deserved." Sai's father responded, firmly and tightly suppressed anger flowing through the man's speech.

Sai felt his heart clenched with feelings of intense pain. He had known that everyone would think that it was his entire fault and that he was the shameful one had brought his own entire clan into discredit. There would no one in this family believe him, except his two older brothers – shogun Nataru and superior monk Sasuke. Thanks to Kami-sama that he still had them and after that had been met Hikaru, the precious friend that he had never had in life, after thousand years slumbered inside the Goban. At the time he was about to let go and forget all the previous life of a cruel fate-Go tutor, the tricks of fortune once again fell in his fate and he had been brought back to Heian time.

To be human once again was quite good, but living without a friend and a life still had always been denigrated behind the back was not unlike Hell on Earth. Every passing day always had to wear a glacial mask and also he had not dared face his family was the most painful succession of days. The Mikado was his childhood friend and he was the one that gave instructor to bring him back to life, treated him well and even conferred a title as a Go tutor for young noble on him and kept him in the palace as a courtier since then. Though emperor Ichijo's offer of help was free of all calculation because he honestly wanted to help his friend, but it also seemed like Sai had been become the Emperor's right-hand man again, in the eyes of the other nobles and courtiers, so at a result, he might seem useful with his family again, and had been reluctantly accepted, again. Yet Sai could not directly face with his venerable father, who had not believed in his own son and would only treat him with indifference.

His father was a hard and judicious leader, so that he had the respect from everyone as a sound leadership. In any case, he would consider each problem from all side then judged it. But if the problem of an individual was so vague and if it brought adverse effect on the generality, that person would be sacrifice for the long-term benefit of the rest. And it was Sai's case. To be honest, Sai was his most beloved child, so when his youngest son had been accused as a cheater, to be a disgrace to the entire family, he was the most heart-broken person. Because, he had promised his dear late wife that he would take good care of their child while she could not continue living with them to witness that future. But with the other nobles' pressure, especially with the courtiers who took side with Tsuyujima and furthermore, he did not have any proof of Sai's guiltlessness, he had to sacrifice this child to protect the name of their family. Hence, at the same time we had been seen how quick the love could turn to pain, hate and disappointment.

Even when he had been considered a useful child again, between father and son now had an invisible icy wall and Sai knew that perhaps they would never, ever could be like before, until the day he was vindicated, somehow...

'_Whether there would be a day, however?' _he bitterly wondered.

That day, if it could possibly happen, was still too far from now. And till that his father would maintain his own opinion about his youngest son as a bad child who ruined his family's honor. It was quite all right if he just kept that thoughts for himself, but said it out and in frond of everyone like declared an accusation like that was not different from he had holding a sharp blade and stabbed through his son's heart.

It was so painful, so hurt, and so pitiful, for both of them…

…

'It was _not_ Sai's fault!' Hikaru boiled over with anger and immediately shouted at the old man as he felt the heartless in the man's words and the deep, speechless pain in his poor brother's heart, which had been soaking into their telepathy link, needless to say. 'It was _that_ vile scumbag's fault that he _was_ the one who did that _trick_ in that match! Sai did _not_ do that! _Not_ ever! Why didn't you believe in _your_ son?' his voice nearly like a roar and the pair of emerald eyes flashing with fierce rage.

"You do not need to get furious, young dragon! Because the decision-making power to judge is in the matters of family…"

'And you _are_ that one who giving the final decision, aren't you?' the angry dragon butted in on the Sessho's calm voice.

"Yes! And as an impartial leadership I had to do what I must. Fair reward and fair punishment." answered the firm voice.

'Impartial my…'

'No! Stop, Hikaru!'

As the yellow dragon was lost his self-control and roared when he was about to throw himself at the clan leader, who was sitting not too far from him over the other side of the Goban, a panicky yet so very severe voice of whom he dearly loved had stopped him immediately.

'Hikaru… I'm sorry… Are you all right?' Sai sighed, held up the fan to hide his face and also Hikaru's behind it, then softly apologized as he knew his call had been become the commend of the collar and it was tighten the dragon's neck.

:: … I'm… I'm okay! … Thank you for stopping me in time, Sai! Otherwise… I didn't know what would happen… I'm sorry. :: Hikaru choked as he replied. To tell the truth, even the dragon himself did not know what and why did he act like that. With him, Sai's old man was surely a hateful person as the way he said so calm and treated so cold with his own child; yet it was not as far as to attack him. Besides, if he did follow his instinct, Sai would get in to trouble again; and this time, if it happened, the problem would be a _deadly_ big one.

'It is all right, Hikaru. I know how you feel… It was just unexpected.' Sai smiled gently at his little brother, understanding Hikaru's feeling and the recent gesture just started from his ardent love and great loyalty for him.

About Hikaru, the teen knew that he was so angry and too sensitive to anything that could hurt his friend. But he couldn't help it, because he had become aware that half of Sai's speechless pain was because of his selfishness in the past and now he had been given a change to be with Sai once more, Hikaru swore that he would not allow anything to happen to Sai anymore. Back then, in modern Tokyo, if he had let his ghostly friend play all the game like Torajiro was in Edo era, the ghost would have happier and at least, he would have gone in peace. Yet it didn't happen like that and Sai had departed in sorrow and left him behind with the feeling of guilt and regret for three years long. And when he was about to subside the sorrow of Sai's departure, Hikaru had been pulled back to Heian era, as a Dragon form, by a sorcerer. But misfortune had its uses, because thanks for that, he had been met his friend again. Maybe it was the will of God that gave him a chance to repair for his old mistake and that they were reunited. The teen committed himself compensating for Sai and also promised that he would protect him, and always obey him. And if he wanted to protect Sai, what would be easier than if Sai was his brother? Since the day he had desperately turned back from Hiroshima to look in vain for his ghostly friend three years ago, Hikaru had recognized that dearly loved Sai as he was his full elder brother. But did the young noble think the same? Or in Sai's eyes he just a mere stubborn student, a loudmouthed brat?

::Sai…:: a silent moment had passed by and finally the dragon raised his mental voice ::I…uhm… I want to ask you something…:: he confused.

'Yes? What is it, Hikaru?' Sai surprised and curiously asked, also encouraged at the same time.

::Well… It's just… What am I in your heart?:: and he finally uttered.

'Wha- what…? ' Sai mentally stammered, then realizing what the dragon wanted to ask, he smiled fondly 'You are my precious one, Hikaru!' He answered.

:: Am I, Sai? How come?:: delighted yet a bit suspicious voice asked.

'Yes you _are_, Hikaru!' the young noble warmly replied 'I still remember the first time we met, that day like it was yesterday. You are the one that had found me when no one could see or hear my despair voice and thanks to that, after one hundred and forty years, I had been returned again. Kami-sama had arranged our fate, you had waken me up from my long sleep, and I had waken the love for Go within you. We are friend since then, are we not?' The dragon nodded and he continued 'As the times gone by, though so slow, yet so fast, and our friendship also grew up each those days, closer and closer; we were, from teacher and student, became friend then best friend unheeded. I remembered the first time I had been seen the stones and the Goban again, at our game with Touya Akira, it had brought tears to me… Or those days when you took me out to your school's festival and we met Tsutsui-kun, Kaga-kun, after that we attended the Kaio Go-tournament and your Go potential also upheld since. Afterwards you joined in Haze's Go club, which had been held by only Tsuisui-kun, and brought Akari-chan, Mitani-kun with you.' Sai made a chuckle as he recalled about those beautiful memories.

'Young Touya chased after my shadow, and then you came after him to the Professional world, started from insei place. I also remember a succession of days you had lost will to fight…'

::And you had helped me to get it back, by kicked on my rear so badly every night, right? Geez! I even still remember how awful you were at that time! It was just exactly like a duel, rather than a Go game, you know?:: the small dragon laughed at the other side of his mouth as he commented.

'Yes! But for this reason, you had got over it, had you not?' Sai giggled softly and tenderly continued 'And eventually, you had succeeded and become a young Pro of the Go world. Honestly, as a ghost who did not have a body, could watch everyone around but they could not see or hear it, was really a sad experience. But thank to Kami-sama that I had had you to help me continue my dream, to be play Go once more.'

::B-but I… I was selfish that I didn't let you play…:: said Hikaru, guilt colored his voice as he recollected about the times the poor ghost less and less smiling as the young pro didn't let him play any more. ::I'm sorry…:: he whispered, dare not looking at the other's tender amethyst eyes.

'It's nothing, Hikaru. It was just naturally. You are alive, have friends, family and a brilliant future ahead, so there is no reason that you have to sacrifice your life for a ghost. Though there was a time that I was jealous with your existence, while you could have a future but I could not. However, I eventually realized that I had kept that thousand years of selfishness for so long, too long, and perhaps because of that, Kami-sama had arranged me to meet you – a person full of vitality, who did not forsake his life to please a ghost like Torajiro was. You had potential talent for Go, so God had let me guided you to the right path in your life and He had let you helped me realizing the reason for my present through thousand years. It was, not only just to play Go or achieve The Hand of God, but also to learn how to live for one other, for you - my best friend and also, my dear brother!' Sai smiled with his little friend, who was being moved by his sentences.

'But… why did you ask for, Hikaru?' Sai tilted his head and asked as he happened to remember the main reason of Hikaru's question earlier was still not responded yet.

::I just… wanted to know!:: the dragon felt his heart flooded with happiness and he grinned brilliantly, then instantly turned to the serious tone that Sai had never heard his younger best friend use all the time they had been together ::Sai, then you consider me as your Otouto?::

'Of course! What else could it be? You _are,_ and will always _be_, Hikaru!' Sai answered instantly, but still wondered what the true reason that made his young friend want to learn was. It didn't make sense if the dragon had suspicion about their long-term sentiments. 'But if you wished to know a bout that, then would there be something else on your mind that you did not tell me, Hikaru?'

::It is… because I was the one who brought us into this trouble, so I also would be that one to assume the responsibility. Then Sai, do you trust me on this?:: again with that serious tone, the small dragon asked.

' …Yes, I trust you on everything, Hikaru…' there was a bit hesitance in the young noble's voice 'But what are you going to do?' and Sai confused asked.

:: Well, I'm just going to have a… conversation with your clan leader, that's all!:: Hikaru answered briefly.

But there was somewhat mischievous in his voice that made Sai feel worried, so the noble quickly added as he remembered his hot-headed friend was quite stubborn and with his nature temper, the young dragon might do somewhat daring that possibly he even could not intervene in time 'Whatever you're going to do, please promise me that you will _not _going to do something foolish!'

::I promise!:: the dragon said, rubbing his forehead to Sai's cheek as if it would assure his words.

'Thank you!' he smiled with relief 'But what are you going to say with him, Hikaru?'

:: Just wait… Sai, could you please lower your fan so that I could speak with you father? You already have my word so don't worry, okay?:: Hikaru briefly answered and requested.

'O-okay…' Sai did what his friend asked, but there was still the worried feeling that pressing in his heart.

The elegant Ogi-fan was lowered by a delicate gesture of the young noble and Hikaru looked directly at the oldest Fujiwara, who was sipping tea and seemed very comfortable.

"Are you calm down yet, young one?" Noticed the yellow creature was looking at him, which meant probably he had finished his "private affair" with his son somehow, the eldest man raised his voice.

Hikaru sighed, then took a deep breath and lowered his head a little, 'My apologies for all the rudeness recently, Fujiwara-sama!' The dragon-teen said deliberately, he did not stress on the honorable suffix words like last time. This time, it seemed very true as Hikaru was very sincere with each of his word.

Those sentences escaped from the dragon's mouth were surely a surprise for everyone who was witnessing at that time. It made the three young nobles gaped but speechless and the old Sessho stared from his son, who also looked very astonished, to the bi color creature on his shoulders.

Waiting for any reaction could possibly happen but there was not, Hikaru continued 'It was just because I have never had someone so close to me before... Sai are my closest friend, he has taught me so much, about Go, honor, chivalry, life, love and hope… Well, really everything. I have long since regarded him as my older brother, and that I wish to protect him from others who would harm him. So I just want to make sure he is safe and happy and…:: he taking an other breath ::And I understand that yelling don't solve this problem.'

With that honest sentence, the dragon finished, left the silence to pervade the whole space of the wooden floating pavilion. Only the birds' joyful song among the canopies of leaves and the soft voice of breezy wind could be heard at that time.

'Hikaru…' Sai smiled with contented behind his Ogi-fan. Hikaru had matured while they had been separated…

:: Yes, Sai?:: Hikaru looked up, emerald-green eyes met tender amethyst eyes, which were also staring at him and making him very confused ::…Wha-what? I just said what I truly felt! What is the matter?:: he growled a little and quickly turned away as the young dragon realized that he was blushing and wanted to hide it, at least, from the other's tender look.

The young noble just silently chuckled. Yes! Hikaru had matured, but sometimes the boy still had the mind of a child and acted like that. _'A cute, lovely child, is he not?'_ Sai amusedly thought.

'No, it is all right, Hikaru! I'm glad that you said so. It's just you have grown up so much, you have acted out of a sense of responsibility and I am proud of you, my brother!' he smiled brightly at the dragon-teen, who was also turned back and looking at him with the same happy smile.

"I accept your apology, young dragon!" After a short silent while, Sai's father then answered with a half-smirk and waiting for the yellow creature paid attention to his presence, he deliberately continued "If you said that you had regarded Sai as your Niisan, how would you like to be a part of our family, then?"

If the old Sessho said so, he ought to have a plan for Hikaru already. Because if the young dragon was so attached to Sai, perhaps he would obey immediate family? And if the creature failed to respond he could order Sai to demand that young one... At any rate, having a sacred beast in hand would raise the name of Fujiwara clan. And though the dragon now still young and did not yet have much combat experience, but if he was given advanced training, this holy creature would absolutely be a great warrior in the future.

'Thanks for your kind offer, but no, I do not consider myself a part of the Fujiwara family. I just simply consider Sai as my older brother, and that is all!' Hikaru answered evenly and innocently, not knowing the smirk on the eldest Fujiwara's face.

Though the man's thoughtful smile was hiding behind his fan, but Sai did still notice it and_ nearly_ twitched with fear. That smirk… it reminded him of the olden days…

Before became the powerful Sessho beside the emperor, Sai's father used to be a great Shogun, like his oldest brother Nataru in present…

…

When he was young, his father used to take him and his eldest brother to the barracks to learn military affairs as a future shogun. Because his second-eldest brother Sasuke, who had a quiet and peaceful soul neither concern about sword and scimitar nor wish to become a shogun in the future, so their father had expectation of his two other sons – the eldest twelve years old was Nataru and the youngest was Sai. Yet he didn't know that his last-born son had a mind that even more tranquil than his second son. At a result, only Sai's eldest brother could become a great Shogun afterwards.

There was a day that a rebellion happened at their general headquarters and his father must take command of the fight by himself. After made careful recommendation to his eldest son Nataru that he must stay and protect his youngest brother, the Shogun left.

Sai as a four years old child did not understand how fierce the war was, was still carefree under the protection of his Niisan, didn't care about how long his Otou-sama would come back and why did the outside so noisy with the clash of weapons. He meekly stayed inside the camp and played with the Go stones more than enough then fell asleep, didn't notice that his father had returned after put down the rebellion with victory when the sun had set.

As he woke up and heard about his father's return, the chibi Sai instantly ran towards his father place and as the same time chirping nonstop with his Niisan about he would tell Otou-sama how interesting the Go stones were when he played with it in that morning. The playful boy ran throughout the headquarters to look for his Otou-sama, made his eldest brother lost his breath as he must call and chase after him through as many camp as he had run by. Once he had found the camp of the Shogun, who had been tired after a long day-battle and was taking a rest inside that main camp, the guards intercepted his way and explained him that the Shogun had taken a rest and he had given instruction that no one was allowed to come in, then they pleaded the two young masters to go back to their camp and come back tomorrow. Yet little Sai didn't want to go and started to sulk as he said that unless he met his Otou-sama, he would not come back. When the boy was about to cry as Nataru moving him away and despite every coaxing that his Niisan was trying to sooth him, one of the soldiers came close to them and said that the Shogun had issued an other instruction as he allowed the two to come in. And they entered the camp. Once little Sai caught sight of his father, his chubby hands slipped out of his Niisan's fist as he instantly ran towards and merrily greeted his Otou-sama with his tiny arms opened widely. The Shogun couldn't help but smiled gently and tenderly embraced him afterwards…

… Yes… it was a warm memory that until now Sai still could tell exactly the wonderful feeling at that time. His father arms felt so warm, so firm, yet so gentle that had brought him the feeling of comfortable and absolute safeness… as if it was his mother was embracing him and his father was protecting him at the same time. And little Sai fell as sleep in the Shogun's firm arms. In his broken sleep, the boy still vaguely sensed that he had been lifted off the ground and then had been gently laid down onto a soft plane and something warm covered his little figure. This time, he slept really soundly.

The next morning, Sai woke up and his Niisan told him that their father– the great Shogun had carried him in his arms and brought him from his place back to their camp after he had drop off to sleep last night, and that he even covered his precious son with a blanket carefully before headed back to the main camp. Sai very much loved his Otou-sama so he felt happier with it – the story of his Niisan told about their venerable father with the way he took care of him.

After had breakfast at the kitchen-camp of the headquarters, little Sai and his brother had been called by his father to the main camp to learn from him about the condemnation reserved for the prisoners, those who had been captured from the yesterday's battle. The prisoners had been kneeled in frond of him and were waiting for the judgment. The Fujiwara shogun condemned them to do the hard labor all their life right at the headquarters, under the close surveillance. There was one prisoner who had opposed, he even ranted and raved at the Shogun as he was drawing out. At that time, the Shogun just smiled a strange smile, nearly like a smirk that he had never seen on his father features. It made him… fear that he had to nestle closer into the protection of his brother's side. That smirk… it was so scary, as if it was the promise of bad omen that would happen to that rebel. And he was right. Three days after he was heard his brother said that the rebel had been sentenced to death, under the silent direction of their father.

That day, he would never forget. It was the first time he had been seen his father's working behavior. And once witnessed his Otou-sama sentenced the defeated enemies, he would never forget that smile – the smile that once played on his lips which meant the subject's fate had been decided.

…

Today, the same smile had once again played on his father's lips. Then… in this case, did it spelled trouble for his little brother, and would it be sooner or later?

…

:: …-ai… Sai! :::

A sudden scream raised up through his mind and snapped Sai out of his thought, as well as bringing him back to reality. It was Hikaru – his dear dragon-brother.

' Y-yes, Hikaru?' the young noble stammered while he regaining his consciousness.

:: Something fun up there?:: the dragon asked playfully with a little too innocent tone that made Sai's sweat drop.

'Wh-what are you talking about, Hikaru?' Sai confused questioned.

:: Geez … Really, Sai! Where have your mind been? On the clouds up high, perhaps?:: the bi color dragon-teen grumbled :: You would have no idea how long I've tried to cry aloud to pull you back, Sai!::

'Oh! I'm sorry, Hikaru. I was deep in thought...' Sai smiled his brother's sulks away 'What was it you have called me for?'

:: I thought you never asked!:: the dragon murmured :: I was about to ask you that can I play Go with your Baka clan leader sometime?:: Hikaru said innocently but there was a frigidity in his tone regarding Sai's father that he had never heard Hikaru ever use before.

His father… the wise person that probably had planning something for them, especially, for the dragon – Hikaru…

::Sai!:: that scream again.

'Ah! I'm sorry!' he confused apologized.

::My God! Not again, Sai?:: the bi color creature complained. ::So, what do you think? Can I play with your father?:: Noticed that Sai twice lost in thought with the same that question of his , Hikaru carefully added ::If… if you think it's not a good idea, I won't do that…::

… But Sai would rather allow himself to be savaged by youkai than hand his little brother over to his cold family.

'…It is all right. And yes, Hikaru, you can!' he replied deliberately.

'_That's right! The fearer we face, the stiffer our determination. If there is no way to avoid the trouble, then just accept the challenge and courageously cope with it.'_

Before anything else happened, three more people entered the pavilion. There was a girl, who seemed about Hikaru's age, went in front of two warriors. Based on her style of dressing, the small dragon vaguely guessed that she might be the daughter of other noble family, which must be close to Fujiwara family and, of course, must be equally honorable.

::Who's that girl, Sai? Do you know her?:: Hikaru asked as he saw the trio bowed to the Leader of the Fujiwaras and Sai.

"It is my honor of giving you my most respectful greeting, Oji-sama, Onii-sama!" she held her unfolded fan to hide half of her face then bowed to her seniors and received a brief nod from Sai and his father.

::Never mind! She called you her brother then you definitely know her:: said the dragon as the girl's greeting had answered his question on Sai behalf. ::But I thought you were the last-born son. Is she your full little sister? If so then when you were young, your father must love her more…:: Hikaru curious questioned and teasing his older brother at the same time.

'But I _am_! I really am the last-born son of this family. She is just my cousin!' Sai answered with a pout and confusedly hid it behind his fan, and that made Hikaru laughed lightly. 'Hikaru you're mean!' Then the playful dragon tried to soothe his brother as he rubbed the tip of his noses on the sulky noble's rosy cheeks.

"Greeting, Onee-sama!" the three younger boys saluted their Itoko.

"So, what bring you here, Kingusari-chan?" asked the eldest Fujiwara.

"On my trip I had found a strange creature, it was a pheasant that I would like to introduce to you, Oji-sama! The servants are bringing it here so that you may see it." she mildly answered.

'A pheasant?' Sai and Hikaru looking at each other with four eyes filled with both surprise and curiousness.

"A _pheasant_, did you hear, Shikaru? Such a _valuable_ and _rare_ creature!" Kantomo commented, intentionally stressed on the adjectives in his sentences while cast a glance at Shikaru. The two exchanged knowing glances and sniggered at their Oneesan, then stopped giggling abruptly as they caught sight of the eldest noble's silent look. But still stealthily when hiding a secret smile behind their Ogi-fans.

Then, a couple burly servants entered with a large cage that had been covered with a black crepe, probably in order not to upset the pheasant in it with fright, and they placed it on the space in frond of the clan leader. From the outside, everyone could hear the flapping sound belonged to a pair of strong wings, proved that this was a wholesome bird. When the piece of clothe had been pull down and revealed the creature, which when it appeared, everyone speechless with surprise.

It was a large magnificent rainbow colored bird, which was staring up at the people around with intelligent brown eyes filled with accusation.

'Who are you people? Why did you arrest me? You have no right to hold me as a prisoner like this! I demand you let me out of this cage at once!' The fanciful creature angrily required, but the language it used none but two at that present understood. Because with the other people, his screams was just simply a series of quack sound.

::This voice… Sai, do you think…:: the dragon perked up his ears instantly after heard the bird's voice.

'Yes, Hikaru. I think so, too. There is no doubt about it!' Sai frowned slightly as he answered. The two looked attentively at the complaining bird in the wooden cage.

"Such a noisy pheasant!" Shikaru mocked.

"Shikaru-kun," Explained the eldest Fujiwara as he aimed at the boy, who stopped talking suddenly and paid fully attention to his senior. "This creature, it is not a pheasant. This is a phoenix."

"Phoenix?" chorused the three young nobles, voice filled with astonishment. Even the girl – Kingusari also could not hide the surprise that was expressing on her charming face as her bright eyes widened slightly. Yet there were two persons at the floating pavilion, one was a young noble and the other was a small bi color dragon on his shoulders that seemed didn't be surprised at all.

"Yes! Because he is in this miniature form so you have mistaken him with a pheasant. But he is not." The calm voice said, then leisurely sipping his tea with a graceful movement.

"I believe that it maybe trying to communicate, Oji-sama." The girl continued, unperturbed by the outburst of the bird and the whispers of her three younger cousins.

'Young lady, I demand you open the door cage immediately!' the legendary bird called the noble girl, who had gave order to capture him earlier. 'I'm an insei and I've just returned to Japan after a trip from China and I really have no idea why did such situation happen to me, but I amsure that I did _not_ trespass against any law in neither Japan nor China so you have _no _any reason to arrest me. Let meout!'

'_An Insei… just came back from… China?' _Sai and Hikaru looked at each other, '_Could it be…?'_ Their mind suddenly popped up a name as they thought about the same thing and concurrently stared at the talkative bird in the cage, yet no one spoke a word.

:: …Isumi-san… ?:: After due consideration in a while, Hikaru sounded the phoenix out, curious and confused wondered if this holy beast was his friend.

'Let me out! This is unlawful, unreasonable and unfair at al-… What?' The phoenix's series of soliloquy was abruptly cut off in the middle when he heard the dragon's voice. This tone… it sounded… somewhat very familiar… He must have heard this voice somewhere… But where and whose? – This matter must be recalled for a while. The phoenix tilted his head a little, and then his brownish eyes sparkled brilliantly as he realized the owner of that voice.

'Shindou-kun?' the rainbow colored bird articulated.

'_It's him!'_ ::Yes, I am Shindou Hikaru!:: the dragon-teen answered instantly as he guessed that he might right ::Is… is that really you, Isumi-san?:: but he still asked again for extra safety, curious and confused as to how his friend had gotten here. 

'Yes, yes! It is me Isumi Shinichiro! Oh! Thank you, Kami-sama that someone is here can understand me!' the bird chirped respectfully. 'But where are you, Shindou-kun?' then Isumi confusedly looked around and asked as he happened to remember that he just had been heard the familiar voice of his friend but hadn't seen him yet.

Hikaru made a chuckle but didn't answer. On the contrary, he asked ::Do you see the man with very long violet hair and kind amethyst eyes?::

'Yes...' Isumi answered after located the person like his friend's depiction. 'But why?'

::Look at his shoulders. See the half gold and half brown dragon?.:: Hikaru deliberately continued, a bit mischievous in his voice

'Yes. And?' while saw the bi color dragon also was staring at him, Isumi asked, still confused.

::It is me!:: Hikaru playfully answered, at the same time flapped his tiny wings to fly forward the cage and landed in front of the phoenix, whose eyes was widened with surprise, as well as the other five Fujiwaras and, especially, Kingusari - who now realized that aside from her phoenix, there was an other exotic sacred beast that she didn't notice when they arrived the pavilion from earlier.

'This is… you? Shindou… Hikaru?' Isumi questioned, rather wondered than asked the dragon as he still didn't dare to believe in his own eyes and ears.

::Yup! Surprise?:: Hikaru grinned.

'This is… just unbelievable! How is a mystery to me... I thought this is a dream, or rather, a nightmare. I'm going to have a headache with this.' Isumi murmured 'Can we start from the beginning and help me understand what was going on here?' then he moaned mournfully.

Waiting for the dragon light-heartedly nodded and the bird started asking 'Firstly, where are we and secondly, what's with these colorful feather that covered all over my body anyway?'

Watching the bird looked round himself with confused, Hikaru couldn't fight a laugh as he knowing for sure that the elder insei did not know that now he was a phoenix ::You see, Isumi-san, we are in the Heian era, specifically during the reign of the Fujiwara and now you are a phoenix.::

'A… _what_?' the bird instantly stopped turning around a glowered at the dragon, stressed on his question word. '_What_ did you just say?' he frantically asked again, did not want to believe what he had been heard.

::Calm down, Isumi-san! You are a rainbow colored phoenix, one of four sacred beasts, you see? That's why you have feathers:: Hikaru deliberately repeated and grinned brilliantly as he murmured an addition ::Though in this miniature form you look more like a colorful pheasant than a real phoenix… But it doesn't the matter, ne?:: Meanwhile the other bird-insei held his head with his wings, seemed very shock at his friend's explanation.

'_Dear Lord! How on Earth am I in Heian era… And I am a bird, or rather, a phoenix, a sacred beast ... Oh my God! Can you believe it?' _his head was being overwhelmed with unanswerable questions.

'Ow… my head! If I ask you anything more I believe that my head will explode or I will turn to insane immediately…' he violently shook his head as if it would help him to dispel questions and the headache, then looking up at the dragon 'You're going to explain about this for me later, Shindou-kun!' he spoke clearly.

'But that doesn't make any sense that why am I here, in this form and why can't I understand these people.' After a while to compose himself, Isumi blurted out, one of his wing spread out as he waved at the nobles around. 'You can hear them, can't you, Shindou-kun? And why can you speak without open your mouth?' the phoenix curious inquired. 

::Well, maybe because we're in the Heian time.:: Hikaru shrugged, or made a similar movement as he shaking his wings. ::The line time in here is different from our modern time, I think. And when a modern person comes here, they'll have another form that reflects exactly what their souls look like. :: Hikaru explained tranquilly. ::It also can be roughly spoken that this living realm is an olden world when people still believe in youkai, ghost and such. There were also shamans and sorcerers, who have power to summon spirits through time and space by command their lower youkai to bring you here, and I am the one that was summoned with such way. :: he humming thoughtfully.

::And yes, I do hear and understand what they are saying. And because I'm using mental telepathy to talking with you, so that the rest can not hear what I am saying and that I don't need to speak aloud:: the dragon grinned with his friend.

'Wow... How mysterious! But I wasn't summoned here like you were, as far as I can tell I wasn't, so why do I not understand people words? Japanese is still the same in any era, isn't it?' confused phoenix asked.

'That is a very good question, Isumi-kun!'

'Aaahh! ' the bird startled and hysterically flapped his wings as he heard a new, gentle voice suddenly resounded in his head. 'Who said that?' he looked at surroundings to find the owner of that voice, and somehow his eyes' glance stopped at a young noble, whom Hikaru had mentioned earlier and now he was holding a fan and hiding half of his face behind it, as his own brownie eyes met those amethyst and somewhat amused eyes.

'It's you, …isn't it?' Isumi asked tentatively.

'Yes, it was me who talked with you just a little ago.' Sai winked as he mentally replied. 'Please forgive my suddenness, Isumi-kun, I did not mean to frighten you. But I would like to remind you that, though only Hikaru and I can understand you, you are addressing everyone in the pavilion.'

The phoenix turned his head and looked at his dragon-friend 'Who is that person, Shindou-kun? Do you know him?'

::Oh?:: the yellow dragon seemed a little surprise at first then looked directly toward the person who his friend was talking about with a tender look ::That,:: and he flapped his wings to fly forward the young noble ::is my teacher, my best friend,:: After landed on his shoulders, the dragon continued proudly ::and my dear brother.:: he finished, leaned his head and gently rubbed his forehead on the man's neck.

'Isumi-kun,' Sai turned back after gave the small dragon, which was draping around his shoulders, a warm smile, then placidly explained 'To answer your question, yes, Japanese in any era is still the same. If you notice, I believe you will realize that your voice can be heard by only those whom you wish to be heard by. It is just because you were worried and anxious about your arrestment situation so that you have unconsciously locked up your faculty of speech and hearing. But if you set your mind loose a little, it would become the key for the lock on your mind and the lock will automatically unlock, the door of erudition will be opened widely and afterwards you will understand.'

'But… how do I do that? I am a _bird_, you see? I can neither hear nor talk like a person.' the magnificent mini bird awkwardly questioned.

'It's all right. You just need to know how to listen with your heart,' Sai gently guided 'Now then, close your eyes and loose yourself, release your mind… and relax…'

The bird did the same what he had been being told. He felt the outside world suddenly fell silent, the dark surrounding him but he didn't fear or worry, because somehow Isumi knew that his friends were there, still watching him with a tender smile that always played on their lips. Then he heard the joyful songs of the birds and a light ray illuminated toward his place. The flash began to spread out and awaken the sight around him, opening an unlimited peaceful and bright space in frond of his eyes. It was a beautiful scene of nature with green mountains, grandiose waterfall, birds hovered freely among the old tall trees and the sun was shinning brilliantly up high - The scenery that he'd never seen in modern Tokyo or anywhere that he'd gone by in China…

"Onii-sama, what did you tell the phoenix?"

A harsh voice suddenly rose up and snapped through his head that made the view abruptly disappeared and left him surrounded by the blackness again. Isumi slowly opened his eyes. Still those people, the girl with two guardians beside her, the three loudmouth younger boys, one old noble was leisurely sipping his tea and one young noble with a small bi color dragon on his shoulders – Hikaru and his friend.

But how strange! This time, there was something different...

"And what did it tell you, Onii-sama?" that voice again. Such a noisy… _What_? Wait a minute! Did he just _hear_ that voice? Moreover, did he just… _understand_ what that person was saying?

'_I… I can… I can understand?'_

"It's nothing special, Kantomo-kun. He's just unpleasant when being held in that small cage."

Ah! That voice… it's the noble-friend of Shindou-kun. _'I really can understand now! Oh thank Kami-sama!' _

::But how can I communicate with them?:: Isumi wondered.

::I see that you have succeeded in hearing and understanding. Geez, you even learnt very fast about how to use mental telepathy to contact with us! Congrats, Isumi-san!:: Hikaru's cheerful voice spread through the insei's head, which made him jump out of his skin.

::W-what?:: the phoenix startled.

'Hikaru's mean that in unconsciousness you have used metal telepathy to talk with us. Because now you can understand what people say so it's easy to do any other way to contact with anyone around that you wish to speak to.' Sai chuckled 'And once you understood, you can also talk with them normally.'

::W-wha…?:: Isumi seemed still very confused, but quickly realized that the young noble was right. Since a moment ago, he did not say anything aloud but Hikaru and his friend still heard and spoke with him with the same way, didn't they?

::Oh! Right! I must thank you for guiding me,… Uhm… I'm sorry, I don't think I caught your name, sir...:: the phoenix awkwardly smiled.

'Ah! Forgive my rudeness, Isumi-kun.' Sai's cheeks a bit flushing as he apologized to the young insei 'Allow me to introduce myself, I am Fujiwara no Sai, the third son of Fujiwara family.' Then he said with stately grace.

'_Fujiwara no Sai? What a strange name! But… how come his name sound somewhat familiar to me! Never mind! We are in Heian era and I am a phoenix and anything else that even a little stranger would happen is also normal, isn't it? So this matter can wait... At least, when I got out of here...'_ Isumi thoughtfully considered.

::Then, Fujiwara-san, what is it those people are talking about?:: the bird required.

'Ah, it is my... clan members are dreadfully curious as to what you are saying. I have not been asked yet, but if I am asked directly by my father, I must answer truthfully.' Sai murmured, sadness coloring the end of the gentle young noble's speech.

Hikaru nuzzled his older brother's cheek, comfortingly ::That's not your fault Sai. Besides, we're simply catching up on what has happened to one another, as Isumi-san and I are friends. I don't think you must, if you have to, need to go into specifics fight?::

Isumi, who had caught on, quickly answered ::Yes, Hikaru and I were catching up, and I understand as well, the restrictions you have been placed under. So don't worry, Fujiwara-san! We are at your back!:: he assured.

With two good friends by his side, one was his precious brother and the other was a new yet wasn't new friend, Sai smiled with relief and felt somewhat like he was being given much more strength and that he could step over any difficult or challenge and had the self-confidence to step forward the future.

"Where did you go and how did you get that phoenix, Kingusari?"

While the two magical creatures were talking, the eldest Fujiwara asked the noble girl and she began to relate about her trip.

"Actually, there's nothing much to say, Oji-sama." Kingusari holding her fan to hide half of her face while looking at the bird. "As I my father allowed me to go here, the ancient mansion of Fujiwara clan, to make a thanks giving to the ancestors and when I was on my way here, I've found that phoenix, which was appear from nowhere and suddenly fell down, intercepted on the way."

::I don't like her voice at all!:: ::Neither do I, Shindou-kun!:: the dragon muttered and the phoenix agreed instantly. Because as she said, her voice starting to annoy them with its naturally somewhat a bit too high pitched.

"It laid unconscious maybe because of the trauma after the crash, so I ordered the inferiors to put it into the wooden cage, which was also provisionally made at that time." She continued, "After that we departed and arrived here. It looks like a strange bird, similar to pheasant yet more beautiful with its colorful feathers, so I after that would like to introduce it to you. The phoenix probably just already woke up a while ago."

When she finished her narration, Kingusari took a breath then turned to Sai "Speaking about strange creatures, Onii-sama, wherever did you get that bi color lizard and how did you tame it to be so docile? Unlike that phoenix." She looked at the wooden cage or rather, the poor phoenix with her disappointed eyes.

"No, Kingusari-chan." Sai sighed silently. Though the girl asked politely but somehow the question still slightly made him feel uncomfortable.

"Hikaru is a dragon, and he is my friend. I don't force him to do what he doesn't want to, because we understand each other. So the phoenix might also be a little more open to you if you did not keep him in a cage, and tried to understand him more, by know how to listen without your ears or ordinary language." Sai explained gently and deliberately.

"It doesn't make any sense if you can't talk with it, anyhow." Garudaki commented.

At this rate, knowing that if he kept explaining it still lead to nowhere, the young noble just sighed quietly,. Then noticing that his little brother remained an abnormally silent, Sai felt surprised "Hikaru?"

::Yes, Sai?:: as the small dragon caught his friend's voice, he pricked up his ears and looked up instantly.

'I see that you are so quiet. Is there something troubling you again?' he asked with concern.

::Well it is her that "something" you're mentioning.:: Hikaru grumbled. ::Somehow I don't like her, especially, her voice. It buzzing my ears now!:: he slightly shook his head as though if he did so his hearing would be better.

::She even wants to tame me! It was her fault that she had just put me into this cage without asking if I like to be captured like that.:: in the cage, the bird testy added.

::But at that time you was _sleep soundly_ and even now she doesn't understand what you say, Isumi-san.:: Hikaru grinned as he teasing the older insei.

::I did not sleep, Shindou-kun! I was just unconscious, otherwise I would never let myself to be caught like this!:: Isumi corrected, ::She can't understand, but at least if she did try to listen with her heart like Fujiwara-san told me or listen without using common language as he already told her, it also wouldn't harm her, would it?::

::But a lady like her wouldn't have interested in those wasting time affairs, would her?:: Hikaru laughed.

And so, the dragon kept teasing his friend and the phoenix kept correcting him afterwards. Meanwhile, Sai felt a little amused and just silently watching the conversation between the two, wondered what would it be if there was Waya instead of Isumi. Isumi was more mature so he was just correct Hikaru's words, but if it was Waya, there would probably have a rather big argument.

'_However, it's fine if Hikaru is just tease mischievously by mental telepathy and not make a lot of noise so there would be less of metaphorical mess to extricate, wouldn't it?'_ And he smiled.


	10. Forgive me but you HAVE to read this

Founded by chisato12010

!Important!

I heard about Redbotton (a program that may get my stories and maybe your stories deleted from FanFiction .net)…

Please read this article I copied off from Civil Initiative .com... If I get in trouble for posting this then so be it, but I feel all readers should know the facts… It's their RIGHT…

Friday, August 27, 2010

The RedBotton Issue and what it means for FFNet

As some may have noticed there has recently been a mass reporting of stories on FFNet that are being made by a person known as RedBootton. The administration of the site have been made aware of a disturbing revelation about this account.

RedBootton is actually a program that was designed by Lord Kelvin and is used by various members of Literate Union. Redbootton appears to be capable of accessing Ffnet and searching stories or summaries for either key words or patterns of grammar and then creating a list of the stories that are "in violation of ToS" it then mass reports these stories until the stories are either removed by the author or mods. The members of LU don't even scan over the list before executing the report portion of the program.

The list itself is generated in a matter of minutes.

The idea is to go through each fandom systematically and clean house until Lord Kelvin can finish the touches on the site wide program. After each fandom is cleaned it will then be used to scan all new stories being posted.

This is a serious violation of the ToS on FFNet  
_4. General Use of the Website  
hereby grants you permission to access and use the Website as set forth in these Terms of Service, provided that:  
A. You agree not to distribute in any medium any part of the Website, including but not limited to User Submissions (defined below), without 's prior written authorization.  
B. You agree not to alter or modify any part of the Website.  
C. You agree not to access User Submissions (defined below) or Content through any technology or means other than the Website itself.  
E. You agree not to use or launch any automated system, including without limitation, "robots," "spiders," or "offline readers," that accesses the Website in a manner that sends more request messages to the servers in a given period of time than a human can reasonably produce in the same period by using a conventional on-line web browser. Notwithstanding the foregoing, grants the operators of public search engines permission to use spiders to copy materials from the site for the sole purpose of and solely to the extent necessary for creating publicly available searchable indices of the materials, but not caches or archives of such materials. reserves the right to revoke these exceptions either generally or in specific cases. You agree not to collect or harvest any personally identifiable information, including account names, from the Website, nor to use the communication systems provided by the Website (e.g. comments, email) for any commercial solicitation purposes. You agree not to solicit, for commercial purposes, any users of the Website with respect to their User Submissions. _

What is disturbing about this issue is that many false positives are given, and stories that are not in violation are being reported. The administration of FFNET have been made aware of this issue, but even after repeated e-mails they seem to be either indifferent or actually support the use of this program by Literate Union.

What follows is what is known about RedBootton and how this one simple program could easily impact the site and why every one should be angry that the administration as remained silent about this issue.

(RB) is a program that accesses and systematically searches for and reports stories that it flags as in violation of ToS.  
program is not perfect and has had false hits, resulting in stories with the inclusion of a header formatted in the following manner as being reported for script format even when the rest of the story is in actual story paragraph form.  
Rating:  
Pairing:  
Summery:  
Authors Note:  
no long reads or even checks over the stories that are flagged by RB before hitting the report function.  
advanced form of the program that is available to trusted members that includes a search function for typo's and grammar. This could result in a 10,000+ word stories that may have a few typo's or stories that have characters that may have dialog that is grammatically incorrect as being reported.  
is a beta version that will have the ability to search for MA stories. This search function is based upon the flagging of certain words within the text. A story that may have a rooster referred to as a cock or a cat being called a pussy could easily be flagged and reported as MA.  
6.A Beta version of the advanced program will have the capability to "clean house" site wide, including scanning any stories as they are being posted.

For those who think that is fiction I give you links to the Literate Union Forum.

.net/topic/61196/30589812/1/

In this thread is where Lord Kelvin talks about and includes links to where this program can be downloaded for general use. At one point LK even states _"Specific words/phrases are rated MA automatically because they are only present in stories with paraphilia."_

.net/topic/61196/30532995/38/#30685587

In this thread there is more talk about both RB and how to use it.

Over the past week multiple emails were sent to the admin and mods of FFNet with no answer. Although it is possible that with a site as large as FFNet that they have yet to find time to address this issue, I find myself leaning more to the belief that they just don't care. Since the site seems unwilling or unable to handle this issue there is only one solution.

That is to leave FFNet. Writers should remove their stories and find alternative sites for posting them. Readers to stop visiting. Perhaps then and only then will this issue be seen as important by the owner.

Personally I would rather fight then flee. Anything worth my time is worth fighting for.

**Please Post this same message to your stories to to let out the word. **


	11. Chapter 10

Aerinoutlander: Thank you!

ShadowdreamerLadyFate: Hi, here's the next chapter! ^^

◊:◊:◊:◊:◊

::blah:: sacred beast talking to one person

'blah' Sai talking to a sacred beast

'_blah'_ thoughts

"blah" talking

◊:◊:◊:◊:◊

'… But I'm pretty sure that you're a 3-dan Pro already, at the last time we met at Waya's house, before you went to China to study more about Go, right? Then why did you tell them that you're just an insei moments ago?' The small dragon asked as he happened to remember the phoenix's speeches when he demanded the noble girl open the cage.

'True, but I don't want to brag about it… too much… Besides, one must also be modest about one's achievements, Shindou-kun.' the magnificent bird reasoned, his cinnabar feathers turned redder.

'Isumi-san, you're still very young to become a geezer, you know?' Hikaru laughed at his insei friend's old tongue as the phoenix always reformed every word of the cheerful dragon, in the moment he had completely forgotten all about the existences around, so he burst out. And soon after that, the young dragon's sweat drop when he realized his mistake as he felt the dead-glances were aiming at him, 'Oops!'

::Sai… Did I just say that out loud?:: he peeked up at Sai, who was also speechlessly staring at the crowd round them. If people were looking at the dragon, then absolutely they were looking at him as well, because_ that_ talking dragon was on _his_ shoulders, after all.

"Who is Isumi that this young dragon is talking about, Sai?" his clan leader asked curiously.

'Looks like it seemed so, Hikaru.' Sai sighed mentally, then gestured to the Vermilion bird, "He is Isumi Shinichiro, a friend of Hikaru." the young noble solemnly introduced. 

"I see…" While his other young cousins gaped in shock, Sai's father was rather surprised that his youngest son knew two sacred beasts, so it was a pleasant tone. If both were Sai's acquaintances and if they did as Sai told them, it could be quite an advantage. He felt himself smirk once more and hid it behind his fan. However, that gesture just couldn't escape Sai's keen eyes, and it was the same as the previous one, with a second burr of fear traversed down Sai's spine when he saw it.

::I'm sorry, Sai.:: Sensing his friend's slight fear transmitted through his mind, Hikaru apologized with tiny tone.

'It's okay, Hikaru. He just asked out of curiosity, there's no harm anyway.' Sai assured. Then his eyes blurred as if there was a curtain of mist surrounded his sight and at the same time he felt like his head was spinning around. He felt very weak and dazed. Eyes closing, Sai stepped back a couple steps to regain his balance, his left hand set on his forehead with delicate fingers laid on left temple while the other hand holding tight onto the handrail nearby of the floating pavilion.

◊:◊:◊:◊:◊

:: What's wrong, Sai? Are you okay? Where are you hurt?:: the small dragon on his shoulders asked with concern.

'I'm just a bit tired.' He thought weakly, _'It's no good… The powers that Hikaru's given to my body earlier are running out… At this rate, this body can't stand for longer…'_

'Hikaru.' Sai called after stood still again, and the small dragon looking up instantly, 'I think we should go back to the court.'

::Yes, I'd like to get out of here. But… What about Isumi-san? I think he wants to leave, too.:: Hikaru said, eyed at the cage, which was confining the rainbow colored bird with pair of brownish eyes filled with sorrow and a plea for freedom.

'Then, we will bring him along as well.' said Sai with determined voice. Because of his father's thoughtful mind must have already had an unpredictable plan in it, if they left Isumi here, nothing could be guarantee for his safety.

At that time, the grave accent of the eldest Fujiwara cut short their mental conversation as he saw his son's abnormal symptom earlier, "Are you feeling well, Sai? You look pale."

Sai bowed to his father, "Yes, I am all right, Otou-sama. Thank you for your concern, but I think I must be on my way to the palace now, since I have duties to attend to. And…" he hesitated, hid half of his face behind the fan.

"What is it, Sai?" the eldest noble inquired as he paid attention to his son's non-committal sentence, as well as the other four.

"Otou-sama, allow me to request of you one thing." His father nodded and he continued, "Please release Isumi and let me take care of him."

Before the eldest and the three younger boys could say anything, Kingusari raised her voice, "But, I _am_ the one that found him. How could I brother you to look after him, Onii-sama?" She said modestly, but still somewhat unwelcome in her tone, "Since this is my phoenix, so I suppose I should be the one that keep him. I'll take him to the botanical garden at my father's house, where he will be taken good care as one of my pets."

"Kingusari-chan, as you can see, Isumi is a bird that belongs to nature." Sai deliberately explained to his cousin, "Keep him as a pet also means that you are forcing him to live under compulsion, even though how large or beautiful the place is but it still not a good way to treat a living being."

"How do you know that if I keep him and it synonymous with forcing him, Onii-sama?" the noble girl questioned.

"You don't know if Isumi even wishes to go, do you?" he asked back, not in rush to go straight her query, "You can keep his body, but you can't make him to acknowledge allegiance to you, since his heart and wings will forever belong to the immense sky and freedom. At that time, you will no longer have an interest in him, Kingusari-chan, what will you do with him, afterwards? Further more, as a wise holy creature, Phoenix deserves to be respect and freedom as its will. Then, why do we not let he do as he pleases?" her superior inquired, yet it rather like a suggestion - an unspoken instruction under a tactful inquiry.

The girl now looking at the head of their clan, only to see his brief nod as an answer.

"Very well, Onii-sama, I think I shall open the cage to see how Isumi reacts and what will he chose." Kingusari murmured, and then opened the door cage and Isumi quickly flew out of his prison the second it opened up wide enough for him to sneak out. Then, needless to say, the phoenix immediately flew toward the amethyst eyed noble, who was reaching over his right hand towards the bird who landed on it with the welcome grin of the bi color dragon on his shoulders.

"Looks like Isumi has made his choice, Onee-sama. You have to let him go, then." Shinkaru commented while eyeing at the so-called phoenix on his Onii-san's forearm.

"Well, since this is his will, I suppose I have to trouble you for looking after him, Onii-sama." Kingusari said with a smile, but there was still a slight sadness colored her voice.

"Not at all, my cousin." said Sai briefly, "I will take good care of him, don't worry." Then turned to his father, he bowed, "Then, Otou-sama, if you had no other reason to call for me, I will be returning."

"Yes, you may go now." The eldest Fujiwara nodded as he replied.

"And, Otou-sama," Sai sounded his father out, waiting for the eldest paid attention to his word and he went on, "Hikaru would be very grateful if you played a game of Go with him at a time of your convenience."

"Yes, I am looking forward to it." The calm voice replied.

'Thank you. I wish you constant good health, Fujiwara-sama.' Hikaru said as he lowered his head slightly.

"Then, please excuse us for leaving." And with those words, Sai bowed once more then gracefully swept out of the pavilion, through the Fujiwara Manor without noticing the curious and awed expressions on the servants' faces that the unusual trio had passed on their way out of the ancient house.

◊:◊:◊:◊:◊

As soon as Sai stepped out of the sophisticatedly carved doorways, Hikaru transformed into his large Dragon form, 'Come on Sai, Isumi-san!'

'How did you do that, Shindou-kun?' Isumi asked, surprised by his young friend's new size.

'Well, I just concentrated on getting bigger, thus here I am!' Hikaru answered with a shrug. 'You can also do it if you concentrate, even easier than me, since you're a very fast learner, Isumi-san.' He laughed. Isumi decided that he would stay in his smaller form and fly side by side with his friend, 'Thanks, but I think I prefer to go with this size.'

'Very well, then. Now let us go, back to the other serpent's nest.'

'Hikaru, how many times do I have to tell you that the palace is not a snake's lair?' Sai corrected him with a touch grumpily while elegant climbed up the Dragon's back. Then they departed.

Ah yes, Isumi almost forgot, this was Fujiwara no Sai - Hikaru's friend and his friend, also his benefactor now. Without Sai's help, perhaps right now he hadn't been set free to fly and maybe he would have still being imprisoned in that cramped cage.

'Fujiwara-san, I want to say thank you for saving me from such situation back then. Otherwise, I don't know where my life would go once she took me with her.' The phoenix raised his voice as he flew closer to the young noble.

"Think nothing of it, Isumi-san." The bishounen said with a beautiful smile.

That's right! This was the fist time Isumi had been seen his smile since he first saw him a while ago. Moments ago, the noble if not hiding half of his face behind his fan, then he would keep his unruffled aspect during the conversations with the members of his family, never did he seem so lively in that antique house, not until they'd stepped out of the last doorway and the so-called noble turned into a different person – free, youthful and even a bit childlike with the way he admonished Shindou, all of a sudden.

Sai… The name sounded familiar, yet so strange; as if he had heard about it before but couldn't remember where or when it was… Another thing was how did Shindou of all people get to know him? Still, the teen had promised that he would explain it later, hadn't he? So Isumi was content to wait. 

Mountains, grasslands and the verdant luxuriant forests stretched as far as the eye could see passed by underneath as they flew past was really beautiful sights that in mordent time people would hard to find. And flight brought wonderful feelings as well, since one need not to sit still on the cramped seat of the air plane but could freely chose one's own air line; Bathe under sunlight, playing with the wind which breezed around, beautiful scenes surrounding and the air was absolutely pure… With a splendid experience like that, who could disclaim it? If there was too much pressure, which made people's head turn to explore, then just took a look at the views then mixed oneself with it, Isumi could have guaranteed that whether it was a hard-boiled person or a stressful person, once felt in line with nature, they would be willingly charmed by it.

◊:◊:◊:◊:◊

A couple of hours later and the palace of great Heian Kyo appeared before them. Then Hikaru's wings began to slow down and finally he landed in front of the Southern gate as Sai's instruction. The Dragon transformed back to his chibi form and wrapped around Sai's right hand, while the phoenix-like-pheasant still hovering over them.

Isumi had never seen the true palace before, because in modern Kyoto, most of the wooden antique houses, include the royal palace had been ruined by wars, fires and earthquakes since the olden times, so having a chance to witness the real court with his own eyes was very nice, not to mention that he would also come in there. It was a large, graceful built with delicate carving and refined tone values in the coat of paint, surrounded by the completely natural scenes with beautiful flowers and strange plants… Maybe suffice it to say that the imperial palace was extremely a luxurious place.

Isumi had noticed that there were many servants in there, ones carrying things, the other were the soldiers on guard at the doors. Each had their own duty and affair, but one and all were correctly in line and kept order constantly. Silent like the shadows, the servants had never said a word as if aside from doing well their works; the valets also had another mission which was to do their best to be invisible.

And the courtiers, need not to see, Isumi still could sense and recognized some were kind, other were conniving, or haughty or narcissistic through the gazes which they had briefly gave them along the way Sai was walking by.

"Well, well… I believe that you ought to have had a very nice trip, did you not, Fujiwara-dono?"

A mocking voice rose up from behind that made all of them startled. Up above, Isumi saw a noble was walking at a leisurely pace toward the two. This man looked older than Sai and he had an odd ring of blur light covered around him that made Isumi feel somewhat uncomfortable.

::What the hell does he want now?:: Hikaru began to get his hackles up.

'Be nice, Hikaru.' Sai immediately warned the hot-headed dragon as he turned around to face with the other tutor.

"Tsuyujima-dono, thank you for your concern and yes, it was verily a nice trip." Replied Sai with a light bow, at the same time unfolding his fan and hiding his face behind it.

"I suppose so." The other noble smirked, "Oh, thanks to Kami-sama that since you was absent, there weren't any youkai's attack happen in the imperial city. Or maybe, I should rather thank to _you_, Fujiwara-dono, that you was take away the bad omen _far_ from the capital along with _your_ trip." he clapped his hand with happiness, "However, now that you're back, I hope the youkai will not flock to our capital so soon…" And the man then made a disappointed gesture as he threw Sai a meaningful glance.

'Shut up! …'

"Hikaru-kun!"

At first, when Tsuyujima just appeared, the dragon was very irritated. Then, as Tsuyujima's words were obviously insinuating that Sai was the one that brought the bad luck, or, Sai _was_ also an evil demon - to be more exact, and that he had better get the hell out of the palace or rather, to wherever that better out of his sight and never set foot here again – along with going to hell with the youkai might be the best thing he should do, as soon as possible; Hikaru couldn't bear it any longer and at the moment losing his self-control when he roared and was about throwing himself toward to snap the hateful tutor, which made the other man step back a couple steps on the alert, and Sai had stopped him with stern voice.

◊:◊:◊:◊:◊

Hovering higher above for a short while, Isumi could see it all and that Tsuyujima were really offending his eyes. Not only because Shindou snarled at the noble the entire time he had talked to Sai, as well as not because his odd aura-bubble thingy around him had the wrong way, but the way the man talked to Sai. This person had been snide and cruel in a way that the young noble could not call him on.

It made Isumi look back on Hikaru's speech earlier, about why he compared the palace with a nest of vipers. Back then, when he flew along with them and hovered over the palace, Isumi had felt this place had been somewhat uncomfortable, and it daunting to him. Now watching this unwelcome conversation between the three, he understood. Living in a splendid place like this though seemed very pleasant yet so very annoyed, especially if there was appeared a person that having a snake-like nature like _this_ Tsuyujima.

Sai was a very kind and gentle person. Not only because of his good looks but the modest and polite way that anyone would like him forthwith just after a few short of conversations. Isumi didn't now how Shindou had met the noble, but he was glad that someone could be there to help Sai, even if it was only growling at the person and giving emotional support.

Of course Isumi had helped out too. After a while wandered about and supposedly felt weary in his wings, the phoenix landed on one of Sai's shoulders, with Hikaru on the other, made the look of utter shock and burgeoning horror flashed briefly on Tsuyujima's face absolutely priceless.

"Tsuyujima-dono, please kindly accept my heartfelt apology for Hikaru's superficial deed recently. It was not intentional, however." Sai softly request.

Corrected his clothing, the other noble said with half smirk, "Oh, you don't have to, Fujiwara-dono. He is just a wild creature, after all. But I am, as an honorable tutor, have no disposition to resent trifles. So I accept your apology."

His vainglorious tongue and those shameless speeches that he had asserted himself as a generous person, who having a lofty soul, made Hikaru felt sick as a dog, but said nothing.

"Thank you, Tsuyujima-dono." Sai slightly bowed, "Now then, if you had no other matter to talk about, I will excuse myself as well."

"You are not leaving already, are you, Fujiwara-dono? I was about to ask a game of Go of you." The other tutor smiled wryly, "Last time, you have been lost in our match before the King and all officials in the court. You know, I must have admitted that was such a pity since it was a very good _strategy, _but still not good enough, though." He spoke in an ironical voice, intentionally stressed on the very word clearly in order to remind the young noble of his shameful tragedy back then.

Sai felt his heart was clenching as those old pictures flashing by in frond of his eyes along with Tsuyujima's monotonous tone. He closed his eyes and elegantly hid half of his face behind the unfolded Ogi-fan to compose himself, at the same time tried to dismiss those unwelcome scenes out of his mind…

◊:◊:◊:◊:◊

At another place in the court …

… Back deep inside the Golden Chamber of the imperial palace, where the absolute quiet only be broken sometimes by the clacks of the Go stones each time when it was placed on the surface of the polished Kaya Goban, there was sitting a person behind the lightly stirred ivory bamboo-screen and seemed very concentrating on the unfinished game in frond of him. He was recreating a game, which was his and someone… someone that was very close to him, the beautiful game that had been play between two friends in a former summer morning, and had been only attained to halfway, before…

"Your Majesty, Fujiwara-dono has returned." Said an old courtier after quiet entered the wooden door; he clapped his hands and bowed deeply to the person, who was sitting behind the roller blind, interrupted the emperor's thoughts.

A single clack resounded as if the stone had been dropped down onto the smooth Kaya wood's surface, and then stopped immediately and the silent once again covered the whole chamber.

"… Guide him here." After a while, a calm voice ordered from the shade.

"Yes…"

"And his friend, too."

"Yes, Your Imperial Highness!" And with that, he bowed again before withdrawing.

◊:◊:◊:◊:◊

Otou-sama: formal way to call one's Father  
Onii-sama: formal way to call an elder brother  
Onee-sama: formal way to call an elder sister  
Kingusari: Japanese name of Golden shower tree (or Cassia fistula) - a genus of two species of small trees in the subfamily Faboideae of the pea family Fabaceae; it's Wisteria's "cousin" (As Wisteria is also a genus of flowering plants in the pea family, Fabaceae).

"-chan", "-san", "-kun", "-sama",... are everyday suffixes, you can learn more here:

h t t p:/www[dot]wa-pedia[dot]com/language/japanese_


	12. Chapter 11

Happyfish: Thanks, here's the next one! ^^

Lacygrey:… You're right… I should add an AU warning and ooc … but the characters aren't out of character, ( I think) just… have magical talents… But you do have a point… Sai isn't dependant on other's magic… He's just not feeling well at the moment…

◊:◊:◊:◊:◊

*sweatdrop* I just realized I forgot to thank Lovelymokona for being my wonderful beta last chapter… Sorry Moko-chan!... anyways Thanks for the help Moko-chan! ^^

◊:◊:◊:◊:◊

"… To think back, there were times that I thought you weren't serious that you had gone easy on me. This time we should play an even game. Because no matter how good the _strategies _are, it can never be the real one who has true talent, can it? So what do you think, Fujiwara-dono?" At the courtyard, Tsuyujima kept talking incessantly and a fake smile played on his lips as he saw the other noble's sweat drop and tried to hide his confusion behind the Ogi-fan, that hateful smile made Isumi felt shiver and made Hikaru's blood boil with indignation.

"Ah, there you are, Fujiwara-dono!"

At that time, a voice raised up, cut short their innermost thoughts and four pairs of surprised eyes instantly directed towards the hallway nearby, where the call came from. And they saw a snowy-haired old man in court dress was gracefully stepping forwards their post. The man bowed to the two nobles while the others did concurrently the same, then looked up to Sai, "So, you were here all this time. I have been looking for you, Fujiwara-dono." he said.

"What is it, Unabara-dono? Was it His Majesty's command?" Sai courteously asked, to some certain degree he could anticipate the answer, since this man was one of the old courtiers in the court that closest to the emperor.

"Yes, His Excellency has given instruction to convoke you and your friend… I mean, friends, to meet him at the central chamber." The courtier corrected his word when he noticed there was not only a chibi dragon but also a phoenix on the young noble's shoulders; both were staring at him with curious eyes.

"Thank you for informing us, Unabara-dono." Sai replied, after that turned to the other tutor, he smiled politely, "And I am thank you, for your kind offer, Tsuyujima-dono. But since this late, I will have to go to make a respect-paying audience with His Majesty. So it would be my pleasure of having a game with you another time." said Sai with his remained calm mask as usual.

"That is disappointing, but if it is His Majesty's command, then I guess I don't have much choice." Raised one hand to cover his mouth, Tsuyujima made an affected manner as if he was really sad with Sai's refusal.

"Then I will take my leave." Gave the other a brief bow, the young noble turned and walked straight forward, following the old courtier, who was walking in front of him with a solemn pace. Sai passing by the other tutor with self-confident attitude of any high-born noble of the honorable Fujiwara on his graceful features proved that there was nothing could move his usual nature and that had made Tsuyujima angry enough to spit blood if he did not restrain himself, since his plot to threatened Fujiwara had been upset.

◊:◊:◊:◊:◊

'Who is this gentleman, Sai?' Hikaru curiously asked with a tiny voice after they had went out of Tsuyujima's sight a little later.

"Oh my!" Before Sai had a chance to explain anything, the old man, who was still stepping in front of them up to now, burst out and halted all of a sudden, made the surprised noble was walking not far from behind him nearly bumped his head to the man's back.

"Please forgive my discourteousness for not introducing myself beforehand, young dragon." Turned around to face with the tutor and the two wide eyes supernatural creatures, he smiled and said, "No one apart from Fujiwara-dono here that has known me long, has it not?" Sai chuckled, "I am in charge of the court, an advisor of the emperor. My name is Unabara(1) no Waizu(2), please to meet you." the old noble solemnly said, he then bowed to them.

'Same here, Unabara-dono.' chorused Hikaru and Isumi as they gave him a bow back. 'But… back then when I arrived here, how come I've never seen you before?' Hikaru questioned while staring at the old man.

"Ah, I was sent on a mission by His Excellency the last time you came, so I just have only heard about you when I returned the capital yesterday." He chuckled, "Anyhow, this is an honor to meet you in person, young ones."

'You will have no idea how different the "in person" word for these forms and our true forms mean.' Hikaru giggled with the phoenix beside him.

"Pardon me?" Waizu was confused.

'Err… Hehe, it's nothing!' the dragon-teen put on his best smile as he saw a meaningful glance from Sai. 'Anyway, you're a very kind person, Waizu-sensei… I mean, Unabara-dono." he grinned at the advisor.

"Why, thank you, young dragon!" Waizu laughed. He looked so gentle when he did so, just like his grandfather…

…_Grandfather_…

Hikaru felt somewhat homesick as he thought of his family in another age, wondered if they were still well after he disappeared…

"Then, shall we go, Unabara-dono? I believe His Majesty is waiting for us." Sai's voice as he reminded the jovial old man brought Hikaru out of his nostalgia.

"Alas, I forgot! Thank you for recalling me to my duty, Fujiwara-dono. Please follow me." He apologized then elegantly stepped aside and they walked forward, while Isumi flew after them.

'_Yeah, as long as I am here with Sai still, there's nothing to be regret.'_

◊:◊:◊:◊:◊

On their way to the sanctum, along the wooden lobbies, which were carved with dragons and phoenixes on, Isumi had a chance to see the beautiful sight around. Luxurious trees stood still along the stone-paved paths, large water-lily pond was covered by the pretty sweet-smelling and flowers. Under the limpid water, herds of colorful Koi swimming together composed the wonderful water-color painting. From their position looking towards, the flocks of fish were just like a range of rainbows. In the distance, there was even a rock-garden that looked very natural. Here and there, hiding under the foliage was the carol of the birds. All in all, it was such a charming scene.

::Isumi-san, we're here.:: With absorbed interest, the phoenix had forgotten the reason why they came here – to meet the emperor, and only just happened to remember when Hikaru's mental tone called after him.

::Where's Unabara-dono?:: Isumi asked while still looking around to locate the old man.

'He's in there to report on our arrival to the emperor.' Sai responded as he reaching over his left forearm for the bird to land on.

A little while later, the advisor stepped out and gestured to the doorway, "Please come in, Fujiwara-dono. His Excellency is waiting inside." Sai bowed again and unfolded his fan to hide half of his face, and then they walked into the luxurious central chamber.

◊:◊:◊:◊:◊

"Your Majesty." The young noble greeted as he bowed deeply to the person who was sitting behind the thin bamboo curtain.

"Fujiwara-dono, have you just returned?" questioned the voice which sounded belong to a young male. Isumi made a guess and his prediction was confirmed right after that, when the ivory screen had been scrolled back, it had revealed a young, rather handsome emperor that was about his mid-twenties – the same as Sai's age.

"Yes, I have already comeback just moments ago, Your Majesty. Please forgive me for my lateness. I deserve death for making you wait so long." The young tutor said softly as he bowed deeper.

"You are forgiven. Now, go rest." The Mikado nodded and gestured to Sai to sit up. "How have you been, Fujiwara-dono? I do hope that you will have felt better after the trip."

"I have been well, Your Majesty, thank you for your concern." He bowed again.

"And is that a phoenix on your arm, Fujiwara-dono?"

"Ah, yes. Please forgive my impoliteness for not making introduction right from the start, Your Majesty. This is Isumi Shinichiro, he is a phoenix and a friend of Hikaru-kun."

"It is an honor to meet you, You Majesty." Said Isumi as he landed on the tatami floor and transformed into his human form, as well as Hikaru, in front of the surprised eyes of the Mikado and the old advisor, who was standing beside him up to now.

Then Mikado Ichijo asked some more questions about how they met, where did he come from and known that the strange youth with unusual clothes, who seemed to have a very polite nature, had also came from some "Tokyo" place, where the young dragon had said it was his home before.

◊:◊:◊:◊:◊

Some time later, the court dismissed and they withdraw from the chamber with Waizu showed them to the door.

"Fujiwara-san… I mean, Fujiwara-dono," Isumi asked tentatively and waiting for the other paid attention, "May I go on a sightseeing around here? This is such a splendid place that I've ever seen before, even in China."

"Isumi-san, I am afraid that…"

"Oh yes, there are many beautiful views hereabouts. You are welcome to go anywhere you wish to, Isumi-san, so please make yourself comfortable." The old man laughed lightly as he replied on Sai's behalf, making the young noble speechless while the phoenix-youth widened his eyes.

"Thank you then, Unabara-dono, for seeing us to here." Sai bowed to the man as he did the same, and then withdraw back inside the central chamber.

"I'll go with you, Isumi-san." Hikaru eagerly said after the advisor had out of their sight.

"Oh no, you don't, Hikaru!" Sai called back as he laid a hand onto one of the bleached bang boy's shoulder, made the teen lost speed and almost felt over. Looking back and he saw an icy gaze from those beautiful morning-glory eyes of his brother, "You've promised me something… Have you forgotten, Hikaru? I wonder."

Hikaru gulped, "N-no, of course I haven't…" he said hesitantly.

"Then good!" Sai chirped and turned to smile his most brilliant smile, as if his sulk had been washed away by the teen's affirmation.

"Ne, ne, shall we go now, Hikaru?"

Hikaru sighed, knowing for sure that he could never say the refusal with such a voice, especially when the tone got along with those puppy's eyes… Oh damn it! Did Sai know that those were always his strongest weapons towards him? Of course not because of his threats. Well, since this was Sai the scared-of-toads noble he was talking about, there fore, even if this childlike noble tried to use all his effort to make a 'threat', Hikaru doubted that if it could make a bunny get scare, or on the contrary, the rabbit would run forward and consider Sai as one of his other bunny fellows. It was most because of his charming expressions that could always make people never hold anything against him for very long, or refuse him on anything.

"Isumi-san, please get ahead of me. I have to repay Sai first," The dragon-teen made a fake doleful face, "then I'll catch up with you later." Quickly, the sorrow had changed to a bright grin after he finished his addition.

"Take care, Isumi-san. And please do not get lost." Sai recommended as he dragged Hikaru off to do something the younger teen had promised the noble earlier.

"O-okay! See you then, Fujiwara-san, Shindou-kun!" Isumi bid farewell to the other two, then walked forward.

◊:◊:◊:◊:◊

The young three-dan pro was currently wandering in human form and looked around the palace, utterly fascinated by the graceful building and the artificial yet so natural landscape here.

'_This is such a luxurious place. Extremely splendid!'_ He praised,_ 'No wonders why they always use the words "as happy as a king" in modern time to compare with those who living in honor and wealth like this…'_ The former insei shrugged as he chose to swerve to the left corridor of the three-way lobby.

"Hey! You stranger with those… peculiar clothes over there!" Suddenly, a snide voice called after him, and Isumi turned around to find it was an imposing mid-aged noble, who was swiftly walking toward his position. "Yes, you! Hold on right there!" the noble asserted as Isumi gestured to himself.

"Who are you, stranger? How did you get here and why are you here?" he demanded when they were standing in frond of each other.

The man staring him up and down with his narrow eyes, which absolutely filled with suspicion, then it flashed with danger, "Say now! Who sent you here? You are here to assassinate the Emperor, are you not?" his face became clouded.

"N-No, no! You misunderstand! I am not an assassin of any kind, I came in with Fujiwara-dono…" Isumi instantly rejected the wrongful accusation.

"Silent! How am I supposed to believe you are not lying, stranger?"

"It's true, I am a friend of Shindou-kun and I have just seen him again not long ago, in an accident at the Fujiwara's residence. Fujiwara-dono has rescued me and took me with him. So I'm here." The youth explained.

"Shindou? Who is it? Are you trying to distract me?" he questioned closely with blazing fret.

The noble man's query made Isumi fell into awkward position. What if the man really hadn't known who Shindou was? If so he would surely be branded as an assassin, who was trying to make a piteous excuse, and that would make up a big trouble, for him and for the other two as well.

"It is Shindou Hikaru, the Dragon. You have… Haven't you heard about him, Sir?" So the young former insei decided to put out feelers.

"If it is the Dragon-teen, who arrived days ago, then yes, I have been heard about him." The answer of the man gave Isumi a little relief.

"According to your words, as you said you are friend of a supernatural creature, then you also ought to be one other… Wait! You are not one of the youkai, are you?"

"Wha- No! I am not a youkai!" he startled.

"Then who the devil are you?" the imposing man chided.

'_How rude!'_ Isumi thought displeasingly, and then calmly answered, "I am a phoenix."

◊:◊:◊:◊:◊

"What do you mean? Fujiwara-dono went out with a Dragon and now returned with a Phoenix? And what strange clothes you have on?" the noble shouted with certain surprise after a while overwhelmed with shock, and because now he thought that this stranger really devoid of potential harm, at once curious took an overview of the young stranger.

Isumi felt like crying. Why on Earth had he been stuck with this troublesome matter, anyway? First being imprisoned in a cage without any reason had made him very miserable then had been told the shock news that he himself at present was a phoenix and now must deal with this annoyed guy. Oh bother! If he had known it in advance, he would never have chosen this way, since there were many other ways and places to look around. Yet this situation brought Isumi a chance to study the man he was now facing with as well. It was certainly one of the curious snakes… err, nobles in the court. Isumi was now more sympathized with his magical fellow and could understand why Shindou called them that – the arrogant snakes with hawk's eyes. Then however did the angelic Sai get used to with a splendid nest yet full of vipers like this?

"I am the phoenix who accompanied Fujiwara-dono. I and Shindou-kun, both can take human form if we so choose." Well, it wasn't far from the truth, was it? For all he knew according to what Hikaru had said earlier, it was common for them to be able to transform, just need to concentrate. Concentration – the key was easy enough for him to try out, though. Hence, he was quite successful when transformed into human form in frond of the emperor moments ago. And apparently in this case, that explanation made sense. "So of course, we will appear with our own clothes, which conformable to our time and that we've worn when we came to this… era." he answered for the curious man at once.

"You said you are a phoenix?" Isumi nodded and the imposing man went on, "Prove it, then, Phoenix-_kun_." his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Isumi knew that he was no where near as temperamental as Shindou, but there was only so far he was going to allow himself to be pushed. He then closed his eyes to concentrate, not knowing that his irritation manifested itself into the other of his shape. The more he felt irritated, the larger his holy form became. And the phoenix form kept growing unheeded and the rainbow color of his feathers gradually reddened. Until the form could not fit in the corridor and hit against the handrail, snapped his eyes open to realize what was happening, the former insei took in a deep breath, hoping it would calm him down and relying on that, he could transform back to his human self.

"Is that proof enough, Sir?" There was quiet between them. Looking at the man's face, which was now filled with awe, Isumi found somewhat amusing. Well, weren't they always saying _'silence implies consent'_? In this case, he would take it as the obvious answer.

"Then, if you do not mind, Sir, I will take my leave now. As… stimulating as this conversation is, I have to meet Fujiwara-dono in… soon." Isumi bowed and left quickly before the noble could say anything else.

The Phoenix-youth could sense where Sai and Shindou were, somewhere near… And he headed to that direction, while still frantically trying to clear away his anger in order not to commit any mistake, which would make him a laughing-stock of other people around, here and there.

Even though it had been hiding very perfect under the magnificent screen that covered all over the palace, as well as the lives contained within its precinct, this place was still full with irritation, danger and implicit threat. Most of things had its bright sight and black sight, after all.

◊:◊:◊:◊:◊

1) Unbara:It means Sea/ocean/the deep

2) Waizu: Wise


	13. Chapter 12

Tuyehanh11906: Thank you for your any reviews! ^^ : )

◊:◊:◊:◊:◊

"blah" Talking

'_blah' _thinking

"_blah_" stressed words

◊:◊:◊:◊:◊

Passing the stone-paved road, which pervaded with sweet-smelling of very careful-cared blooming flowers along the way, Isumi saw there raised to the surface of the water a floating pavilion like a colossal, beautiful lotus. The thin bamboo blind gently stirred when the breezy wind swept past, revealed two figures behind. So it meant that someone was there, too.

Isumi felt a little hesitant. After having an unexpected conversation with the pesky noble, he had tired, and did not want another confrontation again so soon and did not want to face with any other person in there. Still, he needed to find his friend, and the mental link had guided him here, also, he could feel Sai and Hikaru were somewhere near, very near. Consequently, the three-dan pro plucked up his courage and decided to get out of the brushwood and come closer to take a better look. It would be better if the two in the pavilion were the two whom he was looking for, otherwise if those were not his friends, he would take detour to the place. There would not harm either way.

"Goddamn it, Sai! You never really, and will never show even a little of mercy to me, are you?" On the high branches, birds flew away helter-skelter when a disappointed voice exclaimed, broke the peaceful atmosphere for a short while.

"Language, Hikaru!" Then admonished a mild voice, but there was also a chuckle that Isumi could somewhat hear in the person's tone.

'_There they are!'_ Isumi sighed with relief as he recognized two figures in the floating pavilion were really Sai and Hikaru. They were sitting opposite each other and Sai was hiding his lips behind the unfolded fan, probably to hide his giggle. Fearlessly, he stepped forward the windy place, on the same occasion enjoyed the view around, which were beautiful flowerpots that were arranged along the alleyway guild to the main site.

"Ah, Isumi-san, welcome." Right after caught sight of the young pro, Sai folded his fan and smiled brightly as he greeted the newcomer. "Is there any scenery around here that brings pleasure to you?"

"Thank you. The sights here are really beautiful." Replied Isumi, put away the annoyance of the short meeting recently and he came closer to their post. It turned out that the two was playing a game of Go.

According to their Goke, Hikaru was played black and Sai took the white. A marvelous picture had been painted by Black and White stones, which were placed very rhythmically on the Kaya Goban's surface. It was a fierce battle, in which each move was a skillful warrior without concession to anything. Hikaru had played a brilliant game, but it was quite obvious that White was stronger. Quite a bit stronger. Consequently, in the end the Black soldiers had been killed outright. And apparently it was the reason why the younger pro had gave out such a lamenting moan a little while ago.

"Uh, Fujiwara-san? Can you… No, may I play a game with you?" Isumi asked Sai, who instantly agreed with chirpy enthusiasm. This time, Sai got White once again. Hikaru watched the game – it didn't take long, though. Then with Isumi's resignation, the game finished and all three clustered round the Goban so as to discuss it together. 

◊:◊:◊:◊:◊

When they were talking about any ability or way to revive Black, a servant appeared. She bowed deeply to the three, then and stated to Sai, "Fujiwara-dono, you and your supernatural friends are requested to attend a walk in the garden with Shonogan-dono, Tsuyujima-dono and some others." her eyes had never left the floor.

"Understood." replied Sai briefly.

Hikaru looked at the servant for a moment, and then blurted, "Hey! I remember you! You're the one that help me get away from those arrogant brats. You're… Kitira, correct? Thanks for the help last time."

And he smiled brightly when the girl blushed, "It is just my duty, Dargon-sama." She said under her breath.

"No no!" the teen laughed, "I'm not 'Dragon-sama' or anything like that. My name is Shindou Hikaru."

"Then, may I call you… Shindou-sama?" Kitira hesitated.

"Not the type I'd like to hear, but it sounds much more comfortable than the 'Dragon-sama' stuff." He grinned, then motioned to Isumi, Hikaru introduced, "This is Isumi Shinichiro, our friend."

"It's an honor to meet you, Isumi-sama." Kitira bowed and the Phoenix-youth just bow back. "Then, shall we go now, Fujiwara-dono?" Turned back to the noble, she inquired.

"Shall we, Hikaru-kun, Isumi-san?" Sai smiled at the two young pros.

"Okay!" Hikaru cheerfully answered and also on his older friend's behalf.

"Then, let us not make the others wait." Sai nodded and gracefully got up, with both supernatural beings behind him. But when they were about to leave the pavilion, in front of his eyes, Sai could only see the darkness. Suffering from vertigo, Sai felt like he was going to faint. Several of staggering steps and the young noble nearly collapsed, yet he was caught forthwith by Isumi and Hikaru, even the servant girl also ran forward to help him stand still. The three teens looked very worried.

"Fujiwara-dono, are you all right?" The girl asked.

"You should sit down now, Sai." Hikaru frantically lead Sai by the hand and gently helped him sit back down.

"I am afraid that the effects overuse of magic… has not fully left me as of yet…" Sai responded weakly, his face pale as if he had lost a serious amount of blood and might swoon at any minute, "Maybe I am unable to attend, please send my deepest apologies to them." He told the girl. 

"I understand, Fujiwara-dono. I will convey your message to them, then." Kitira bowed to him before she withdrew.

◊:◊:◊:◊:◊

As the servant had out of their sight, Hikaru set rapid-fire questions and concurrently tried to keep the noble from his effort to stand up, "Don't move, Sai! You look very pale, are you okay? Do you feel any better? What should I be doing for you?" He gently laid the back of his hand onto his brother's forehead, then looking around to see the bamboo blinds were blowing in the wind, he murmured, "You're not feverish, but if we stay here for a little longer, I think you will catch a chill. The wind is quite strong here…"

"I'm fine, Hikaru. Don't worry too much about me." Sai forced a smile to assure his two young friends.

"How am I supposed to be myself when I see you like this?" the teen frowned, his jade eyes filled with obvious concern and his hands were sure not to let go the other's arms.

"Then, would you mind helping me stand up and sit over there, Hikaru, Isumi-san?" He said, and then two pairs of gentle hands led him step by step to the rocky bench at the handrail of the pavilion. While the young boy bewilderedly check the noble from first to last, incessantly inquired after his friend every thirty seconds, Isumi was also worried for Sai and dearly wished there was something he could do for this kind person.

Life had been really hard to Isumi so far - he had been dragged to this unknown time for an unknown reason, had been imprisoned and was considered as a pet, which only the spectacular appearance was the most value thing in the young nobles' eyes. Those people definitely did not know and would never penetrate the intrinsic value – the true worth of man, or rather, of any living thing. Yet Sai had been he only one who hadn't locked him up or mistreated him, he even rescued him, gave him back his freedom and took him under his protection. Not only because the noble could understand his language, but even if he couldn't, Isumi still believed that with his good nature, Sai would never lead anyone a merry dance. A good person like Sai should have had a happy life, then how could fate be so harsh and always play pranks on him like that?

Watching the clearly tired look appear on the noble's anemic face, behind the weak yet still beautiful smile to calm the teen's nerves, the older pro could tell that he was trying very hard to resist the vertigo, which must be fierce enough to make him fall unconscious instantly. Isumi felt the sadness was spreading over his heart, a single tear of frustration shed down unheeded from the corner of one of his brownish eyes, Sai felt a stinging pain when the tear touched his alabaster hand. It sank into his skin and, for a wonder, color slowly returning to his cheeks.

"Sai? How are you now? You look… better than a moment ago…" Hikaru surprised as the sudden change of his dear brother, there were also happiness and relief in his tone.

The dizziness though still remained with the proof was that his head still reeling, but it was slowly subsiding. Yes, he had felt better. How strange! Sai shook his head slightly to recover his senses and briefly wondered how that happened. Then looked up to his left, where the older pro was standing with a tear track under the concerned brownish eyes, which was still glittering on his cheek, and he understood.

"Thank you Isumi-san." Sai murmured gently.

"What do you mean, Fujiwara-san?" Isumi responded, confusion in his eyes.

"Isumi-san, your face…" Hikaru suddenly uttered as he staring the other's face.

Isumi put up his hands and touched on his cheeks, then soon felt a tear stream that had dried up on his right side. Hands still kept in contact with the movement, he looked at Sai, eyes widened and obviously filled with surprise and questions.

"Phoenix's tears have the powers of healing." Knowing the meaning, Sai softly answered the unspoken query, "Once it touches someone or something, the powers of the tears will recuperate one's health or it will turn to be the revivification if the subject's life had been lost. A little while ago, you shed a tear and it dropped down onto my hand, hence, my vertigo was decreased. Thank you, Isumi-san…" a grateful smile played on his lips as he lifted his right hand, which now only slightly trembled and tried to hold the hands of the young pro, who quickly reached out and took the trembling hand offered.

"I'm glass that I could help you, Fujiwara-san." He smiled and wrung Sai's hands.

"But Sai, how on Earth he was getting so emotional? It's not like him though." asked Hikaru a little later.

"Isumi is now a Suzaku, Hikaru." Sai began, and when he saw the other two's faces that were at a loss as if they didn't understand what the incantatory words he had said, he smiled, "In Japan, Phoenix is also known as Suzaku – the Vermilion bird or the Red Phoenix of the South, as they are also called, you know. According to Wu Xing, the five basic elements constitute the universe, which is including Metal, Wood, Water, Fire and Earth, Suzaku represents the Fire-element, the cardinal direction South, and the season summer correspondingly. Perhaps you are confused because of his appearance earlier in rainbow colored feathers, for Suzaku's color is always red – the color of fire. They are the creatures that having immortal life, revival power. And like you, Hikaru, wanted or not, Isumi-san is also being affected by his holy soul within his heart, namely Suzaku, or Phoenix. Since the kind-hearted creatures always have great compassion for everything, so he will become emotional easier, until he, as well as you, Hikaru, learns how to control your emotions."

As Sai was explaining, Isumi felt a wave of tiredness hit him. He staggered and Hikaru quickly stepped forward to support his friend.

"Are you all right, Isumi-san?" Sai worried.

"I feel tired… What happening to me?" the young Suzaku confusedly questioned.

"I see…" The young noble frowned thoughtfully, "Because healing is a type of magic that would lose user's health in order to transfuse the vital force into one other, so you may feel some tiredness and exhaustion due to it, or quite a bit depending on what you were thinking or feeling at the time. Especially at the present, you are now still not get used to with your new abilities and don't know how to control it yourself just yet." Sai pursed his lips and lowered his head, feeling guilty as his weakness had made the Phoenix-youth decrease his strength, "It was because of me. I'm so sorry, Isumi-san." 

"No, I'm alright. It's nothing, Fujiwara-san. I just wished that I could help you, when the tear fell so unexpectedly…" he felt even dizzier, "I think I shall sit. You're right; this magic stuff is hard to do." Isumi moaned and the Dragon-teen helped him sit down beside his noble friend. "Anyhow, it is not your fault, Fujiwara-san. Not at all." He tiredly murmured.

Sai froze, then smiled sadly, "Thank you, Isumi-san…"

◊:◊:◊:◊:◊

Hikaru fluttered between his two friends, still asking tens of questions for a couple minutes and while Sai was still worrying for Isumi's health, his dear Hikaru swayed a little before crumpled to the floor, increased his worry more and more as he hastily left his seat and kneed down beside him, one arm wrapped round the teen's back and the other hand was gently examined his face, despite his own vertigo was still remaining and began to raise up because of his sudden move.

"Hikaru, are you all right?" inquired Sai frantically. "I don't feel too well…" and Hikaru mumbled.

"How do you feel, Shindou-kun? What's wrong? Why have you collapsed?" Isumi asked, worry in his tone. 

"Hikaru… He had temporarily healed me by giving me his magical strength earlier. He still has not got used to with his power yet, further more, before that he had to escape several of my younger cousins…" Sai frowned. "Both of your sufferings were my entire fault… Hikaru, Isumi-san, I am… I am so sorry…" Sai said, looked away from both modern magical beings to hide his pained expression that was twisting in his heart and soon, it would definitely express on his face, which would bring nothing but other unnecessary worries for the two.

"Sai, that is _not_ true!" Hikaru rebutted almost angrily. "Look, you didn't ask for me to help you and I did give it freely and willingly. Sai! It is _not _your fault or any of such things like that." As he shook the noble's shoulders. But still, the other did not turn back as he still didn't want to face him. At least, not right now.

"He's right, Fujiwara-san. I haven't seen Shindou-kun so lively like now for the last three years. For some unknown reasons, the sadness has been plaguing him at that time, much as he had tried to hide it from us, but his eyes were always look to some place that seemed very far away, as though he was waiting for someone, searching for a certain familiar figure that has not been seen for a long time. He seemed… sad when he was alone…" Isumi made a pensive expression, toned down, "Yet you seem to have healed him, Fujiwara-san. Though we have just met not long ago, but according to his sentiments toward you that I've been seen just a moment ago and at the Fujiwara's house, I am sure you are _indeed_ the one who he needs and always waited for." He took a deep break. "And you have set me free, gave me protection, I will never forget this favor of yours, Fujiwara-san. Like Shindou-kun has said, it really is _not_ your fault and will never be, at any race. It doesn't matter such tear of mine. If I had known it would help you, I would have shed it earlier." Isumi finished stoutly. 

Sai turned back, amethyst eyes looked at both the Dragon and Phoenix straight in the eyes, an honest expression on both as they really concerned for him. When the long-haired noble looked like he was about to say something, another servitor came in. Sai immediately recognized that servant was one of the messengers under Waizu. If the herald was here, it meant they would have orders soon, because when the emperor gave instructions to the old advisor, he would send his inferiors for retransmitting the information to the ones the Mikado needed.

The young herald bowed to the three respectfully before transmitted the decree, "Fujiwara-dono, His Excellency requests that you and your two magical companions join him for the banquet this evening."

"May I ask, the banquet is held on what occasion?" Sai politely inquired.

"Please forgive this low servant's limited knowledge, Fujiwara-dono," the servitor replied nervously, "His Majesty said that He will announce the reason later, at the feast."

"I am sorry, but I don't feel too well this morning. Can you…"

"But, He said to say you must attend, Fujiwara-dono…" Before the young noble could finish, the servant effusively said, seemed he was very anxious as the other was about to say the refusal, which meant he would not accomplish his duty and might have a punishment because of that.

Sai frowned slightly, sympathized with the young servant's unspoken fear. Honestly, he didn't want to put the messenger into awkward situation nor force his friend to attend the feast with the current state of their health. However, he could not oppose a royal decree either, since this was also the emperor's edict. Because, if he dared to decline the invitation of His Majesty when he had requested _the three of them_, it would be a serious offence. Such a dilemmatic situation!

Then turned to his magical companions, Sai gently asked, "Are you two strong enough to get there?"

"Wow! We're going to attend to a banquet. What an interesting! Right, Isumi-san?" came from the excited Dragon-teen as it was his answer and the older friend of his just nod in agreement. Well, Hikaru was a type of typical teenager who was always very animated and would certainly bring about his friends to share his joy, though right now he was a little weaker than normal, but it seemed that there was nothing could stop him from his hilarious nature.

"Are you sure, Hikaru-kun, Isumi-san? You don't need to make an unusual effort if you don't feel too well…"

"Nah, we're fine, Sai. Besides, I'm kinda hungry." Hikaru waved his hand as he responded. "Please, Sai, say 'Ok', please?" he pulled the noble's loose sleeve just like a little child when he asked for his candy and wanted to be humored by his mother .

Sai signed, understood that his dear, happy-go-lucky friend would never care for his own health. If they wished to go, it was their decision but generally, there were other court members at the banquet as well. Sai did not worry for himself, since he had got used to with the palace's atmosphere for long-ago, it was because he just felt uneasy about his youngest companion's temper. Especially, when the teen wasn't seemed to be fond of Tsuyujima much, not to mention there were many other nobles that having a… not-very-nice nature, which similar to the older tutor's… However, if Sai was always at his side, hopefully he would prevent the hot-headed teen in time– in case he lost his self-control, from doing something unwise that could compromise the kid himself. So perhaps they could go…

"Then… please tell Him that we will be there in time." Sai reluctantly accepted with his mind was still confused.

"Yes, Fujiwara-dono." The herald quickly said and he gave them a deep bow, then left.

Sai stirred and gracefully got up, the strength that had been provided by the Phoenix earlier enabling him to move without being dizzy. He looked over at his two friends - both of whom staggered up and towards him, the young noble sighed mentally.

"Honestly, are you sure about this?" questioned Sai with a wince as he stepped back and help Isumi stand still then lead Hikaru by the hand. "There are other courtiers at the banquet, as well as Tsuyujima-dono, you know."

The words came out in his calm tone, as always, and mostly seemed to be aimed at Hikaru, making the Peridot eyes flashed dangerously as the teen heard in passing by the name of that hateful person, but so quick it turned back to normal after a short moment burnt with rage, "Yeah, I think I can make it. I'll really hungry right now," _'and if he's going to harass us, I will take him as my dinner.' _"So I just won't talk when I feel tired." He said dryly.

"Yes, don't worry, Fujiwara-san. I, too, am tired of him and will probably not speak as well." Isumi assured.

◊:◊:◊:◊:◊


	14. Chapter 13

Tuyetahn11906: thank you. Here's the next chapter. :)

Happyfish to Lazy to log in : Thanks, and maybe.

◊:◊:◊:◊:◊

Disclaimer: Me? Own Hikaru no Go? If I did Sai never would have left Hikaru!

"Blah" talking

'blah' Dragon Hikaru talking

::blah:: Mental link/Dragon Hikaru talking to only one person.

/blah/ thinking

"_blah"_ stressed words

Warnings: Slight Out Of characterness, AU

◊:◊:◊:◊:◊

Outside, the sun had set behind the ranges of mountain in the distain, kissed the day goodbye by radiated its last flaming light rays down to the face of the earth, prepared to give up its place to the autumn moon, which was slowly and hesitantly began coming out of the willow branches, gently coated the scene below with its sweet, ivory light. The sky was darker and adorned itself with those twinkling crystal starts up high.

It was indeed a charming sight for every one, who was looking for some peace and quiet, could fall into. Yet the view would only be a charming view when the sightseers felt like enjoying it, otherwise if they weren't in the mood to take pleasure in watching, then however beautiful the sight was, it would be meaningless eventually. And with Fujiwara no Sai's state of mind at present, the sight was nothing to him.

In his chamber, Sai silently looked at his younger friends, Isumi laid with his back to the doorway and Hikaru lay with spread legs beside him, both of them were sleeping soundly on his spacious bed. Though when they were walking back to his private chamber this afternoon, the teen and his former insei friend always said that they were 'ok' and assured him by hiding their tiredness as the younger pro kept talking non-stop, but Sai had known it, because no matter how Hikaru trying to hide his exhaustion from him, the tiredness still clearly appear in his every move and speech. However, the refined noble knew very well that they did so that they would not worry him, so he said nothing; just at intervals Sai would lead them by the hand if he saw the two young boys had any giddy sign and seemed to not stand firm on their feet. And soon after they arrived, the pair threw themselves down on the bed and were dead to the world since, and they had skipped lunchtime as well. But they both needed to rest to regain strength, Sai quite understood it, therefore he did not bother them and just let them be.

The two had been through so much. First being victimized by his own family members, then they were endeavored to such an extent that ended up with both being exhausted… Just because of him…

"Hikaru…" Sitting onto the edge of his bed, Sai whispered softly, hand reached out and gently fixed the boy's bleached bang, giving him an affectionate stroke on his cheeks. Sai had promised to himself that he would protect Hikaru, as well as his friend now, against any danger at any cost. But… look who was protecting who now? He had incapable of not only self-defense but also had implicated the other two… _'I'm sorry…'_ staring at the peaceful face, he smiled bitterly, didn't voice his thoughts in order not to wake the exhausted young pro up. _'How useless I am…'_

◊:◊:◊:◊:◊

"Fujiwara-dono." Behind the shoji main door suddenly raised up a low female voice.

Sai sighed, then got up and glided toward, gracefully opened the door and saw an imperial maid followed by several others, who bowed deeply when they caught a glimpse of the noble, were waiting outside. "What is it?" The young tutor inquired, then startled slightly as he looked back and saw the teen stirred a little, as though he vaguely heard the stranger's voice, yet still slept deeply.

"Fujiwara-dono, the preparations for the banquet is completed and the Emperor has given the order to us to meet and lead you to the imperial hall."

"Understood. We will arrive punctually." Sai nodded, "And I will lead them there by myself."

"But, Fujiwara-dono…"

"This is my decision," the young master of Fujiwara clan emphasized clearly, singed to the servitor to silence, "so you may withdraw now." After heard a reluctant "Yes, Fujiwara-dono" and the received a respectful bow from the maids, he stepped backwards and silently closed the door.

Sai sighed again, and then took a deep breath, he put on his most pleasant smile and slowly stepped forward the bed. Well, he shouldn't let the boys see his unhappy face like this, should he? Because they were so tired and he knew quite well that he should not charge anymore worriment for them. Kneeled down beside the edge of the futon, Sai gently shake one of the teen's arms, "Hikaru, wake up!" But it seemed that his Dragon-teen was still in a deep sleep, he didn't even move. "Ne, wake up, Hikaru! Hikaru!" he tried again, this time the shake was a little stronger.

"You're so-o noisy, Sai… There's no school today…" replied a sleepy tone, yet he didn't open his eyes.

"I am noisy?" Sai lift up one delicate eyebrow, eyes widened in surprise. "Well, excuse me then, for not having your wailing box thing in hand, so that I must call you in its stead." The young noble pouted; however, he still did not intend to give up. "Besides, it is already decline of day, the moon has rising and we will not be there in time unless you wake up now."

"Night? …Well then… good night, Sai…" The sleepyhead yawned, turned his back to his brother, at the same time buried himself in the blanket and went back to sleep.

"Hikaru!" Sai snorted, "Didn't you _are_ the one who want to go earlier? So now be nice and _wake up at once_!" laid his precious fan on the tatami floor, the young noble then used both his hand to shake the boy, as if he was practicing like the line that wrote "Shake well before use" on Hikaru's juice bottles, which the Haze schoolboy used to drink when he was in modern Tokyo.

"Alright, alright! I'm awake. Happy now?" Hikaru yelled, or rather, laughed as he also aware of the laughable situation that if he didn't sit up now, Sai would probably roll him up like a spring roll at any minute.

"That's my brother!" Sai cheerfully complimented behind his fan, then turned to the older Go pro, he called, "Isumi-san, please wake up as well."

Unlike his bleached bang brother, Sai need not to call the second time as the three-dan pro sat up quicker than the younger boy, though he still seemed very tired.

"Sai, you at first kneaded me like dough and then gently called Isumi-san? Don't you think it is _not_ fair at all?" Hikaru compared enviously as he crumpled the blanket up.

"Well, if you had listened the first time, I would not have to do so." Sai laughed while helping the boy fold his quilt, "You cannot blame me, Hikaru."

"Ne, Hikaru." After an uneasy, silent while, Sai hesitantly inched nearer towards his brother, "Hikaru?" And it seemed that the young pro didn't want to talk with his former ghostly friend for a long while, so there still no answer. "Are you… still holding it against me?" The only clearest answer was Hikaru turned with his back to him.

In Isumi's viewpoint, what happened next was a series of a rather funny circumstances: the teen kept sulking and looked away, he even moved over to somewhere else within the limit of the chamber's precinct each time if the noble trying to come closer and face him. Meanwhile the noble continuing to follow and apologized profusely or soothing his dear companion as though he was coaxing a five years old kid to take his medicine. The pair kept playing a game of tag for a while and it might probably last forever if Sai didn't begin to whine in depression. And looked like it really worked as the tears had swept away the teen's sulks instantly, with now the situation had turned round and it became Hikaru's turn to sooth his crying, childish friend.

At his seat, Isumi just silently watching them, he couldn't help but smile.

◊:◊:◊:◊:◊

After everything had been tidied up, Sai slid the door open and led their way through the spacious and beautiful hallways of the palace to the banquet hall. They were, perhaps, halfway there when several servants blocked their path. The lead servant stated with a bow, "Fujiwara-dono, Unabara-dono reminds us to say that your companions are not properly dressed for this occasion and said that they should change."

Sai blinked in surprise, it was true, Hikaru and Isumi were not in clothes that this era demanded them to wear for formal occasions, but neither one had such clothing to his knowledge, yet even if they did, they would be in the modern era, very far from here. And Unabara-dono was being very kind that he had reminded him of this problem. Otherwise, the other nobles at the feast would certainly whisper and comment upon the two newcomers, and once it happened, the whispers would only bring about very fail rumors and such. At the result his friends would be charged with youkai and even condemned to death. With the current factions in the court, in which there were more of them who disliked him than there were the other who was kind with him, it was highly probable that the aforementioned dangerous outlook for the two would happen. Sai shivered with that thought.

"Isumi-san, Hikaru-kun." Still with the sleepy mind, both younger Go players stopped walking all of a sudden and bumping into one another slightly as they heard the noble's voice and immediately looked up.

"Yes, Sai?" Hikaru questioned, then soon realized that he had called Sai without his honorable suffix, which he had now quite aware of the titles was very important if you wanted to live in a luxurious cage with hundreds, thousands of strict rules like this imperial palace, not to mention that there were other snake-like with hawk's eyes nobles, who would always waiting for others accidentally made a fault, even just a smallest mistake, then quickly seized that opportunity and report it to their superiors, all the deeds were just for one and foremost reason: to exclude the obstacles and keep one's standing. Even though Sai had never reminded him that he should consider each sentence and each word carefully when they were in front of the others in the court, nor ever would he admonished him to be more careful as the teen himself always called him only by his bare name, just like a fellow-student who was the same age as him. It was, for one, because Sai loved him and two, the noble was an accommodating person and he had regard for his dear brother as the way he was. But if Hikaru did want anyone here to create no more difficult for Sai, then he must self-aware of the problem's importance, abide by the local law and practice it wherever he was at the court. The teen understood it thoroughly; there fore he quickly added the "dono" suffix right away, in front of the servitors' wide eyes.

"Please go with these four, they will outfit you two with more appropriate dress." Sai informed the duo, seemed didn't surprise much by his brother's action.

"But, Fujiwara-dono," Isumi started, "what are we going to wear? We can't wear courtier's clothes as we are not courtiers nor warrior, monk, serf, or general's garb for the same reason." confusion plainly coloring his voice.

"Ah, about that, Unabara-dono has said that he has clothes that will suit you well. So please don't worry, Phoenix-sama." One of the servitors explained.

"Well, if you say so, I'll go and change with whatever I'm provided with to the best of my ability." Hikaru nodded in agreement with his friend's statements and the pair slowly staggered down a side hall, following the servants.

'Hi…Hikaru!' The teen halted, as well as his friend Isumi, and instantly turned back as they heard Sai's mental voice hesitantly and hastily called after him.

'Sai?'

"Fujiwara-dono," Seeing the abnormal state as the other two young masters paused at the same time and looked back at the noble forthwith, the lead servant thinking that perhaps the young tutor was worried about the tardiness and was recommending his companions to be quick, so he suggested, "Since this isn't quite late, but if you do not wish to wait for them and if it pleases you, a couple of us lowly servants will show Phoenix-sama and Dragon-sama to the banquet hall after they finish dressing, otherwise we can show them to a place where you wish to meet them before join the banquet hall." 

Sai hid his lips behind his fan. Yes, he did not wish to be late, as tardiness was severely frowned on in these types of situations, but what worried him was if these two young 'men of future', like the others sometimes whispered, got separated from him… Though Isumi really had a less explosive temper than Hikaru, but neither liked Tsuyujima, and the unfortunate was most of the nobles shared his… less than kind demeanor. So far, the fact that neither was very fond of the palace nor any person, courtier other than him and Waizu since they got to Heian era, and something could go very, very wrong if he wasn't with them when anything happened and the hot-headed teen came into conflict with the others… He frankly did not want to leave them behind.

'Sai, don't worry, I'll be okay.' Before he made a decision either way to say, Hikaru mental tone spoke up, knowing some of what Sai was thinking, 'It's fine with me, Sai. If you want to join the banquet while we get dressed, I don't mind. I promise that I will do my best not to cause any disturbance.' Isumi agreed to what Hikaru first said with a nod, figuring that though Hikaru knew Sai better, yet the teen was still a light-hearted boy like every teenager at his age and Isumi was older, for this reason he knew there was more than that – the unspoken worries of Sai.

'Yes, and I will keep an eye on him, make sure that Hikaru will not cause any trouble while you aren't with us. Don't worry, Fujiwara-san, you can have confidence in me.' He assured and as soon as vaguely caught the noble's slight, relief smile behind his elegant unfolded fan, the three-dan pro could affirm that he was right.

◊:◊:◊:◊:◊

…

Walking alone on the gravel path, under the soft light of the hanging lantern rows and among the perfume of flowers that pervaded the air, Sai was curious as to what the occasion for the banquet was. He really could not guess what it could be and wondered if either of his modern companions had any idea about it… Thinking about the two, there was a curtain of worry spread over in his heart. Though slight like smoke, yet cold like frost.

If Sai could get close to them, it would not be a problem. But… Hikaru was no longer a child for him to worry over, was him? He had quite matured… Moreover, the younger pro had promised and there was also Isumi with him; therefore maybe it was not alarming. So even if Sai could not be with them at this moment, he could have fairly confidence that nothing would happen.

Took a deep breath to dispel apprehension, the young noble gracefully glided by the bonsai-pots and headed toward the open-air pavilion – where the feast was taking place.

◊:◊:◊:◊:◊

When Sai arrived at the dining pavilion, he noticed that there were several banqueters had presented. They were all having conversations and not paying much attention to him. Not that we wished to become the centre of attention, on the contrary, he wished to be vanished and if _they _hadn't been directed by the emperor, for Hikaru's sake, he wouldn't have to be here. Sai had refused many invitations to the banquets before and the Mikado had understood him, so he hadn't force him to come. Yet it was not advisable to be absent all the time, the whispers that he was haughty would cause adverse effect on his honorable clan and his father would certainly not be happy with it. Upholding the honor of family was one thing and it might much easier than now, when he wasn't alone anymore, since there were two friends of his had been accidentally come to Heian era, with now the other nobles' arrows of envies had directed its spearheads at them as well. Hence, he must be more careful of his manner, should not draw much attention in order not to let the others use it as a reason to put difficulties in their way.

The imperial palace was indeed an uneasy place to live. Yet at least, among the suffocating atmosphere here, there was still one person that was kind and he might familiar with… And Sai sighed with relief, and then gracefully moved towards the other noble's place after he spotted his friend, Shonogan no Sei, who was thoughtfully standing near a white chrysanthemum flowerpot and enjoying the moon light.

"Good evening, Fujiwara-dono." Tsuyujima stated right after caught sight of him in the distance, a smirk twisting his features. Before Sai could set off, the older Go tutor and his student, as well as several other nobles came closer and blocked his path. 

"Ah, good evening, Tsuyujima-dono. I am…"

"Where are those beasts of yours, Fujiwara-dono?" One of the noble behind Tsuyujima arrogantly interrupted him, "I have heard that they have also been invited, and have they not?" Surely he hadn't seen his two supernatural friends before.

"Pardon me," Though Sai still politely asked back, "But, what _beasts_ are you speaking of?" yet the pair of amethyst eyes flashed with displeasure, a latent anger under his tone.

◊:◊:◊:◊:◊


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Me? Own Hikaru no Go? If I did Sai never would have left Hikaru!

"Blah" talking

'blah' mental speech

::blah:: Mental link/Dragon Hikaru talking to only one person.

'_blah'_ thinking

"_blah"_ stressed words

Warnings: Slight Out Of characterness, AU

◊:◊:◊:◊:◊

Hullop: Pretty Much.

Happyfish; Sai can't.

Tuyetanh11906: Thank you for the reviews, and I'll try to add more details…

Aracil; thank you for reviewing! The idea of Hikaru being a dragon, and being in the Heian had bugged me for a while, so a decided to try and get it out of my head. Then I posted the first chapter and got reviews, so I continued the story.

◊:◊:◊:◊:◊

Thank you to my Beta Lovelymokona for helping me!

At another chamber, where the pair of mystical beings had been led into…

In a rather large room, each servant bringing over their young masters, who were curiously looking around and silently admired the simple yet still very opulent way of decoration here, two beautiful sindora trays. They stopped in frond of the duo and carried forward the trays. At that time Isumi recognized that were two sets of Ikan and the one which the servant bring to him was an evergreen Kikuji no Ho with medium brown Hitoe, while the other tray, which was for Hikaru, was a soft gold Ho and dark blue Hitoe. Each set had a black Kanmuri hat, Asagutsu shoes and Sashinuki trouser. Also, there were two Hi-ogi fans placed on top.

"These clothes are for you, Dragon-sama, Phoenix-sama." said the servitor.

The two modern Go players looked askance at the clothes, which looked like silk, meanwhile having a brief mental discussion.

'What kind of clothing are these?' Hikaru curiously asked as he laid a hand onto the tray, feeling a sensation of cool and soft from the materials in the hollow of his hand. 'It's silk… The most luxurious material at that time…' he gasped in aware. 

'If I'm not mistaken, these are Ikan, the court dress.' Isumi thoughtfully said. 'What do we do now, Shindou-kun?' looked at his companions, he asked.

'Well… Sai did say to follow them and to change… But I haven't worn Ikan before… Have you, Isumi-san?' the younger pro confused.

'I haven't known either.' Isumi haltingly responded. 'History lessons only talk about Heian period and mention a little about their outfits; yet have never instructed how to wear it, or at least I didn't search for that information… I think… Maybe we should ask for those ladies' advice…'

The servants watched the silent exchange, wondering why the two illustrious beings seemed to be so… unsure. It wouldn't make any sense if they had surely worn such strange clothes in order to travel and didn't know anything about courtier's outfit, would it?

The elder-looking one looked like he was about to speak when the lead of imperial maids rose up her voice, "Phoenix-sama, Dragon-sama, please let us low servants help you with your changing, so that you will be presented at the banquet in time."

While the maid bowed and said with normal tone, the two so-called supernatural friends flushed up like a beetroot.

"What's wrong, My Lords? You look… red. Are you feeling all right?" one of the maids asked with concern as she saw the sudden discoloration on their young masters' faces.

"Ah yes… We're… fine…" Isumi's face seemed even redder, as if he was preparing to burn this place to the ground right away. Well, he was a Suzaku – the Fire bird, after all.

"Well then, please let us help you…" the servitor carried the tray and stepped forward their spot while Isumi bounced out of his seat all of a sudden, startled the servitors, as well as his younger pro-friend.

"I… I'm sorry…" he apologized with tiny voice while bewilderedly sat back to his seiza state.

"Err…Thank you, miss." Hikaru uttered, "But I think we can do that by… ourselves…"

"Are you sure, Dragon-sama?" the girl suspected.

"Yeah… We will… try… Right, Isumi-san?" The teen hastily replied while nudged his elder friend.

"Ah… Yes, I… think so?" came from the still red-faced former insei.

"May we give you instructions for dressing, then, My Lords? I believe that ones such as yourself will learn it very fast and after that you will get dressed easily by yourself, as you wish." Supposedly understanding the unspoken awkwardness of the two, the lead servitor smiled. She then carefully showed them each detail on the spread out suit and directed them how to put on an Ikan.

'Why do I get the impression that we're learning the Geography class?' Hikaru mentally murmured, 'The Ikan is like a map, don't you think, Isumi-san?'

'Well, in my point of view, it's more like we're at the Japanese History Museum and that lady is like the tour guide, who is introducing an antique object and it's that Ikan.' His Suzaku friend replied.

"I understand now. Thank you, miss." The elder pro spoke after a while trying to remember all the complex dressing-sequences.

"Please don't mention it, Phoenix-sama. It is our duty, after all. Then, I will wait for you two outside. Please don't hesitate to tell us if you have a problem." And with a deep bow, the servants left the room shortly after that.

◊:◊:◊:◊:◊

…

After they had gotten dressed – the painful work that had taken over half a precious hour of time, only to struggle with the loose-fitting clothes, though eventually they had managed to finish it quite all right and presented themselves before the door, among the relieved sighs and compliments of the servitors. The pair of magical beings then shown the way to the banquet pavilion, at a time wondering what the feast was about and what was his noble friend doing.

"Here is the entrance to the banquet pavilion," The two were roused from their thoughts when one of the servants stopped and bowed, "We wish you a pleasant night, Phoenix-sama, Dragon-sama." then vanish into the shadow before either modern Go player could say thanks, which was on both of their lips.

The duo shrugged at one another and walked forward, surrounding by the comfortable smell of grass and the flickering dim light of fireflies here and there. There were several nobles in the open-air pavilion, some were still absorbed in their gossips while others surprised and whispered when they saw the two newcomers. However, neither being friends took much interest in the idle nobles, as the teen and his friend were searching for Sai.

'Sai! Sai, where're you… Ouch!' Hikaru tried to use his mental voice to call Sai, but it seemed that even the simple work, which only just needed to apply the mode of telepathy, still could wear out his strength easily. When he realized that he wasn't strong enough to allow himself to lose anymore power, Hikaru staggered.

"Are you all right?" A strange voice suddenly rose up from behind, at the same time he felt two pairs of hand, one of which was certainly of his ex-insei friend and the other was of the unknown person, helped him stand still. Instantly, Hikaru yipped in surprise and humped ten feet into the air, turning sharply back while Isumi let out a soft alarm and turned around as well. They both faced with an elegant-looking young noble, who seemed thoroughly surprised by the reaction.

"I'm… fine, thank you." the teen answered, heart still beating fast. "I am Shindou Hikaru and this is my friend, Isumi Shinichiro." Hikaru introduced after he composed himself from the sudden heart attack "And who are you sir?"

"It is good that you are all right." The stranger smiled. "I am Tsuyujima no Arashi, younger brother of Tsuyujima no Akida – the Imperial Go tutor." the noble answered cheerfully.

'So that's what it is… That bastard's name is Akida.' Hikaru felt his blood was boiling up as he heard the hateful name from the other's mouth. This… light-hearted person was that bastard's relative? Well, who the hell could think of it when both of their characters were so opposite? He tried his best not to growl at the man, but his anger was clear to Isumi, who mentally asked, ::Who is he, Shindou-kun? Do you know him?::

::No, I don't know him, but we do know his older brother as Sai's encountered this morning, remember?:: he sounded his friend out.

Isumi's eyes widened in confused, ::The hard-to-deal-with noble that we've met this morning is truly a pesky one, but I think you shouldn't "cut off one's nose to spite one's face" like this. Since it isn't right…::

::I know that I shouldn't growl at him for what a family member of his did,:: _after what the base old man did to Sai_. ::This person seems nice, quite different from his kindred, yet right now I'm not going to talk to him.:: Hikaru said.

"Is everything all right, Isumi-san? Please, pardon my garrulity, but it is just because of the lanterns' dull light here or else that you seem… not feeling well…" Since Isumi was a Phoenix, he would turn to a little rosier when he got confused; in other words, the color would express on his face until he learned how to control his emotions, like Sai had explained. However, this noble didn't know that and under the dim light, the color even more unclear than normal; hence, Arashi hesitated as he didn't know what the right word, which he should use to depict the taller guest, compared with the other with… peculiar hair who seemed a little shorter, in front of him, was - in order not to make it become a rude comment yet still verbalize his frank concern, in a polite way of course. "Are you all right?" he inquired.

::Do either of us have to talk, then?::

::Yes, one of us has to until he either wanders off or we can get away from him.:: The teen answered, ::I think you should do it, Isumi-san. Talk to him.::

::Why should I have to be the one?:: asked the Suzaku plaintively.

::Because you are more diplomatic than I am, Isumi-san.:: He grinned, making his thoughtful friend capable of doing nothing but to reluctantly accept, ::Very well. I'll talk to him.:: he sighed heavily.

"Yes, I am quite all right, thank you, Tsuyujima-dono. It's not the first time this has happened to me. Because I am a Suzaku, so fire will express my feelings, that's all." Isumi politely answered. "And Shindou-kun is a Dragon, by the way."

Arashi looked utterly amazed, "Really? So you two are the famous supernatural duo that people are talking about?" the noble made a slight bow and continued, "I am pleased to make your acquaintance. And If it is not to bold of me to ask, why are such mystical creatures as yourself here?"

"For two reasons: one, we were invited; and two, we are here to support a friend of ours." Isumi answered.

"And would you be able to tell me that who may that be, the person who you are accompanying with?"

"It's Fujiwara-dono." Hikaru, who was keeping silent for a short while, quickly said. "And by the way, do you know where he is, Tsuyujima-dono?"

Arashi's eyes flashed as he light-hearted answered, "Yes, I do. He is over there." He motioned to the crowd, which seemed a quite lively discussion, but the two young pros still couldn't seek out the one they need to see, since the crowds of other nobles were hiding their view.

"I shall go fetch him." Seeing the confusion from the duo, the noble said and he quickly swept off. At first, the pair of magical creatures was anxious to meet his friend, but later on, their expectations soon turning into less than completely calm when they saw Arashi came back.

::Oh. My. God…:: Hikaru mentally gasped as they glowered at the very person, who was deliberately stepping toward their location. The young noble did really bring along a Fujiwara to them. It was truly a Fujiwara, but not the one who always wearing a pure white Kariginu -_ their_ Sai… But another Fujiwara in Ikan that at first glance and the two knew that Arashi was misunderstanding right from the start.

::Seems like he's already got a terrible mistake, hasn't he?:: sighed Isumi.

That's right; it was none other than their friend's father, the head of his clan – the venerable Fujiwara-sessho. 

"Fujiwara-sessho, these two had requested to meet you." Arashi gestured to the pair when they stood in front of them.

"Hmm…" The eldest Fujiwara raised an eyebrow as he saw the tenseness, which though very slight but still manifested clearly on the young men's faces, and said regally, "I believe the person, who these two were referring to, was my youngest son, Tsuyujima-dono. But I shall talk with them, never fear." The oldest Fujiwara murmured. "So, this is another form of yours, Isumi-san?" a slight smile on his face.

"Good evening, Fujiwara-sessho." When the older pro was still speechless, several nobles came toward from the alley and gave their superior a deep bow. The old Sessho silently beckoned them, which meant that they were enabled to join his company. Soon they realized the abnormal atmosphere between the three. The two persons that the honorable Fujiwara had been talking to startled all of them as they felt a current of exceedingly powerful auras, which were powerful almost enough to be comparing with the Fujiwara themselves, was pervading the space. However, there were also something indefinable flashed in both sets of the young newcomers' eyes, and young Arashi seemed a bit overawed, probably about meeting the venerable Sessho…

Seeing the old noble was having a conversation with the others, specially because of the strain that was covering the air, a young noble represented the rest bowed formally as he stated, "I am sorry if we disturbed you, Fujiwara-sessho. We will take our leave now…"

"Do not be, we haven't talked just yet." The eldest noble rose up his hand, gave signal for silence. "You may join us as you please."

"Thank you, then, Fujiwara-sessho. We are happy to accept your hospitality." 

At that time, the wind playfully glided by their spot for a moment to invite the falling leaves for a terminal flight to Heaven, then incidentally rising up, gently drew the cloudy curtains of the night sky, patiently waiting for the time that the moon began to stretching out her delicate fingers and appearing with her charming counterman, even more dazzling beautiful than ever, as today was mid-autumn, the day which the moon was full, most shinning and most beautiful of a year.

"A fine night, is it not?" The eldest Fujiwara murmured, left the group behind and gracefully stepping forward. He came to stand under the open sky, nostalgic eyes casting at the brightly light Phoebe up high.

"There he is, absorbed in nostalgia again I see… Just the same as this day every year, since five years ago…" A noble with his back to the rest murmured. Certainly he was following his old friend with the eyes.

"What happened on this day… five years ago…?" Isumi curiously and haltingly asked.

"… It was his son's suicide." The noble softly said, "Though after that he was revived… But still…" He turned back and blinked in surprise when he realized that the one had just asked him was not one of his friends, but one of the two young strangers. The noble that was around the same age as the Fujiwara clan leader then asked kindly, "Oh, pardon me. Who might you two be?" directing his speech towards the pair.

"M-my name is Isumi Shinichiro, and this is Shindou Hikaru, a friend of mine." Gestured to the teen, Isumi introduced, "What is your name, Sir?" he asked quietly. The emerald-eyed one's fan was extended once more, like his slightly older friend's. A couple more arrogant nobles almost reacted indignantly until they heard the tone in which the introduction was given. Their aversion had changed into new insights. It was non-threatening, but almost to the point of being… shy for the reason that they were discount and underestimate these two as the impudent brats from the outset.

"My name is Nakamaru no Itachi." The noble heartily answered. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Nakamaru-dono." The duo said in unison. 

"And I am Shonogan no Sei, please to meet you, Isumi-san." A younger noble stated, gave him a formal bow then smiled at Hikaru, "Ah, I remember you. You truly are a light, Shindou-san. A healing light at that. I thank you for helping myself and many others."

All eyes pivoted to the youngest person in the conversation, including Isumi, eyes showing both certain surprise and curiosity. Meanwhile, the teen in question gave a small startled gasp at the unexpected turn in conversation and managed, "It-it was nothing. I was just trying to help, Shonogan-dono."

Sei raised an eyebrow "Healing half the court of their most grievous injuries by your own power is "nothing" to you? Hmm… It seems you have picked up one of his traits, such a modest one." He smiled. "Anyhow, are those of your kind usually healers, or is it unusual?"

"I…I don't know, I thought I was human until I came here. Then I found out I was a dragon." Hikaru confusedly responded, eyes downward cast. He didn't like being the center of attention among these powerfully magical persons, especially while he himself did not know how to explain the query, it really made him confused.

Nakamaru asked curiously, "Shonogan-dono, what do you mean by Shindou-san healing half the court?"

"Well, it was four days ago, when there was that attack far away from the palace, right after the brief attack in Heian-kyo, which was suppressed by this young, courageous dragon, there were many injured." Sei informed. "And he helped the healers by cleaning and binding wounds after that. He also healed the most critical of injuries, as well as sped several of us, who had been afflicted by magical overuse as a result of the attack, by a transfusion his own power." Sei gave the Dragon-teen a grateful smile. "It tired him out quite a bit, though. Afterwards he took a nap on young Fujiwara-dono's chest, his tail curled around him like a cat. It was really a heart-warming scene." There were some comfortable giggles here and there, as though they could also imagine that lovely sight. Even Isumi couldn't help but stare at his red-faced friend and smiled.

"Are you… human, Isumi-san?" Then one of the other nobles asked tentatively.

"No, I am a Suzaku." Isumi answered honestly. And followed by the utter silence for a moment before the old Sessho, who was just rejoined their group, asked, "So, what did the three of you do after you left the manor?"

"Why, there is a third sacred creature in the palace?" All of the nobles demanded in surprise, before the supernatural pair had a chance to answer.

"No, it is not another holy creature, perhaps not yet. The third person I was referring to was my youngest son." The Fujiwara elucidated. Everyone was surprised, yet except for Arashi, who vaguely found out who was the very one that the eldest Fujiwara was mentioning - since he was the one who had confused that person with his father earlier. 

'_Well?'_ Turned back to the duo, he then raised one of his graceful eyebrows in silent inquiry.

The pair of magical creatures blinked up at the old Sessho for a minute, thrown by the sudden change in topic once again, then Isumi answered, "We came to the palace, paid our respects to His Majesty and played Go. That's all, Fujiwara-sessho."

◊:◊:◊:◊:◊


End file.
